


Принц Чёрных скал

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), kirikokun, PalePaleFire



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || BB-quest [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, kill da king!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire
Summary: Разве принц Джонатан Бенджамин, уходя от погони, мог рассчитывать, что вместо смерти от рук разбойников встретит свою судьбу?





	Принц Чёрных скал

 

###  **1**

 

Он торопил лошадь, как только мог, ударяя пятками по бокам, но чувствовал, что никак не успевает пересечь границу родного королевства, укрыться на чужой территории, куда разбойники сунуться побоятся, зная суровый нрав местного правителя. Это Сайласу было наплевать, что творилось за надёжными крепостными стенами, а вот Фьюри гнал со своих земель всякую шваль, устраивая карательные рейды.

Конь всхрапнул, дёрнул головой, вырывая у Джека поводья из вспотевших ладоней. За спиной слышались встревоженные окрики его сопровождения, лошадиное ржание и насмешливое улюлюканье преследователей, не отстающих ни на шаг.

Джек пригнулся к лошадиной гриве, сдёрнул с шеи амулет, зашептал, глотая слова, умоляя Богиню смилостивиться, помочь ему и на этот раз избежать смерти. То, что это не простые грабители, он даже не сомневался. Никто, кроме подосланных отцом убийц, не рискнул бы напасть на хорошо вооружённый личный отряд принца Джонатана Бенджамина, да ещё и так — в открытую, почти у самой пограничной заставы. Его людей хорошо знали и побаивались за верность своему господину, прекрасную выучку и смелость. Такие никогда не предадут, не сбегут, испугавшись опасности или польстившись на обещанную Сайласом, хоть и неофициально, награду за голову сына.

Преследователи нагоняли, заходя справа, совершенно не скрываясь, не пряча лиц, а значит, и живых не будет. Джек глухо выругался, стеганул коня по ходящим ходуном бокам. До границы осталось дотянуть всего полторы лиги. Над головой вжикнула стрела, заставив пригнуться ниже, уткнуться лицом в солёную от пота лошадиную шею.

Джек знал, на что шёл, и также знал, что отец так просто не оставит его в покое. Всего несколько месяцев назад ему, наследному принцу, исполнился ровно двадцать один год, и по закону, написанному ещё его прапрадедом, ему достаточно было вступить в брак, чтобы корона и всё королевство перешли к нему по праву. Но Сайлас не хотел делиться. Его настолько опьянила власть, немое обожание народа, поддержка жрецов, что он не единожды намекал Джеку, что лучше бы тому вполне официально отказаться от любых притязаний на трон, в противном случае… смутьяны долго не живут.

Но Джек не хотел отказываться от того, что принадлежало ему по праву рождения. И дело даже не в короне, троне или королевстве. Он прекрасно понимал: отец не оставит его в покое ни при каких условиях, не успокоится, пока он жив; так что законно занять трон — единственный способ выжить. Потому Джек и списался с Марией Хилл, воспитанницей соседа, признанной его внебрачной дочерью. Чем не партия для опального принца, гонимого собственной семьёй?

Джек думал, когда сочинял первое письмо, описывая все возможные плюсы брака с ним, что осада неприступной красавицы будет долгой и сложной: всё же с таким отцом на открытый и весёлый характер дочурки надеяться не приходилось. Но Мария ответила согласием почти сразу, лишь уточнила — получит ли она хотя бы относительную свободу? Видимо, совсем застращал её Фьюри.

Сайлас, узнав о намерениях сына, не обрадовался, вызвал его к себе и устроил форменный скандал, с битьём чернильниц о стену и тасканием секретаря за волосы. Джек слушал тогда отповедь молча, кивал, хмыкал — и, выйдя из кабинета родителя, приказал объявить на главной площади о том, что наследный принц изволил посвататься к дочери соседа и неплохо было бы помолиться Богине за успех этого мероприятия. Люди, жадные до чужих проблем, тут же сыпанули в храм, вознося молитвы и передавая из уст в уста новости.

Конь грыз удила, роняя изо рта пену, хрипел на каждом вздохе, норовя пасть прямо под принцем.

— Ну же! — шептал Джек. — Давай, мой хороший, совсем немного осталось! Давай!

Впереди блеснуло серебром марево охранного купола, амулет на шее Джека вспыхнул ярким светом, почти нестерпимо нагрелся, опаляя жаром кожу. Натянув повод, поднимая лошадь на дыбы, принц зажмурился в ожидании удара. Кто-то за спиной звучно выругался, дёргая его назад, выбивая из седла.

Свет померк.

— Ну и на хрена он нам? — спросил Брок, кивая на перекинутого через круп его лошади связанного принца. — Заказ был на труп.

Баки кинул на Брока холодный взгляд и развернул коня на север. Он не собирался объяснять свои решения. Баки и сам не всегда понимал, чем руководствуется, но знал, что не ошибается никогда. Богиня его вела или Рогатый, не имело значения.

Небольшой отряд наемников, оставив за спиной раздетых до исподнего раненых охранников принца Джека и их запаленных лошадей, свернул на узкую —  казалось бы, верхом и не протиснуться, — тропку между двумя скалами, и тут же исчез.

Баки пустил коня шагом, успокаиваясь после жаркой погони. Как ни хороши были кони тех, за кем они гнались, но их кони были лучше. И оружие у них было лучше. Но все же принц заставил попотеть. Не сдавался до последнего. Это вызывало уважение.

Свою долю оплаты за работу Баки брал не золотом, а драгоценными камнями, а любой, кому приходило в голову обратиться к его отряду наемников, знал, чем чревата попытка обмануть. Баки не беспокоило то, что они сами обманули своего нанимателя. К тому же и прямого обмана-то не было: король Сайлас выразился очень обтекаемо. «Принц не должен доехать до невесты». Так он и не доехал.

Сумрачный колдовской лес, через который продвигался отряд, расступился, открывая черную с красными вкраплениями скальную гряду, испещренную пещерами и гротами. Наёмники спешились, расседлали и повели поить и купать в озерце под водопадом усталых черных коней. Баки сам стащил принца с коня Брока и отнес его в пещеру, где время от времени коротали время редкие пленники. Баки оставил принцу драгоценности, но забрал оружие, принес в пещеру кувшин с водой и вышел. Здесь не было решеток и замков, не было крыс и пауков. Обычная жилая пещерка с ложем из медвежьих шкур и зачарованным факелом. Но ни замки, ни решётки и не требовались: в заколдованный лес нельзя было войти без амулета. И выйти из него было нельзя. Никто, даже Брок, не знал, где на самом деле находятся эти красно-черные скалы и этот черно-синий лес. Баки хранил эту тайну.

В своей личной пещере, которую Баки делил с Броком, он достал кусок пергамента, написал: «Принц не женится». Призвал черную птицу с красными глазами, лапами и клювом, привязал к ее лапке пергаментную трубочку и отправил колдовского вестника к Сайласу.

 

***

Джека будто кто-то выпихнул на поверхность из удушливого сновидения. Проморгавшись, но не особо понимая, где находится, он пошарил ладонью рядом с собой, стараясь отыскать одеяло, натянуть его повыше, укрыться с головой и снова провалиться в темноту, где он был свободен, летел галопом, понукая Голиафа нестись к неясному, скрытому серебристой дымкой тумана горизонту.

Но под ним был не колючий, набитый сеном матрас, утащенный Джеком из королевских казарм, которым он заменил перину в своей комнате, а свежая медвежья шкура, всё ещё остро пахнущая мускусом.

Попытка сесть не увенчалась успехом: тело болело так, будто по нему промаршировал весь отряд Джека, не спешиваясь. Перевернувшись на бок, он оглядел тёмные, неясного в рассеянном свете магического факела цвета стены, чисто выметенный пол, и застонал сквозь зубы. Похоже, его всё-таки поймали.

Джек не верил в благородство, не искал в людях то, чего там не могло быть и в помине. Реальная жизнь слишком разительно отличалась от приключенческих романов, которыми он зачитывался в юности. Люди не были добрыми, умными и честными, короли не старались улучшить жизнь простого народа, а разбойники — не страдали излишками морали и чести. Единственное, чего не мог понять Джек — почему он всё ещё жив. Он сомневался, что отец заплатит за его жизнь даже ломаную медяшку; мать не посмеет пойти против воли отца, а Мишель всегда интересовали наряды и расписание балов, но уж точно не жизнь скучного братца, неспособного отличить польку от полонеза.

Попытавшись припомнить миг своего пленения, Джек скривился: голова вспыхнула болью, отбивая всякое желание думать и анализировать собственное положение. Да и разве может быть что-то хуже смерти?

Может. Джек поёжился: перед глазами встали клетки на невольничьем рынке. Пожалуй, он поторопился, обрадовавшись собственной живучести. Вот уж чего он точно не хотел — это получить метку с именем хозяина на виске и тяжёлые кандалы на щиколотках.

Кое-как сев, он подтянул ноги к груди. Пить хотелось нестерпимо. Джек покосился на стоящий у ложа кувшин и тут же отвёл взгляд. Раз он жив, значит, разбойникам это выгодно. За него платить никто не станет: семье наплевать, его отряд, скорее всего, перебили, да и нет у солдат таких денег, что обычно просят за жизнь принцев. С Марией он тоже не успел настолько сдружиться, чтобы его жизнь хоть что-то для неё стоила, так что и тут рассчитывать на помощь не приходилось. А у самого Джека ничего не было. Смешно сказать — нищий принц. Но правда оставалась правдой: не нажил он богатств.

В свете этих размышлений прошлая жизнь вырисовывалась не очень радужной, а про будущее Джеку и думать не хотелось. Он не станет рабом, лучше повесится на собственном поясе. И не пойдёт постельной грелкой к кому-нибудь из бандитов, явно позарившихся на его смазливое личико: если потребуется, Джек Бенджамин зубами в глотку вцепится, защищая свою сомнительную в данных обстоятельствах честь.

 

***

Брок заглянул к пленному принцу. Тот сидел на шкурах и о чем-то думал.

— Привет, высочество, — поприветствовал его Брок. — Очухался? Пойдем, покажу тебе отхожее место, купальню, да и жрать пора.

Опасливо покосившись на похитителя, Джек решил не спорить — дольше проживёт — и молча поднялся. Усложнять себе жизнь, кидаясь на первого, кого увидел, он не собирался. Для начала нужно было понять, что от него хотят, где он находится и можно ли отсюда хоть как-то сбежать. Можно было, конечно, попробовать подружиться со своим провожатым, но Джек не знал, какое место в банде он занимает.

Команда наемников сидела за общим столом в большой пещере. У стены полыхал очаг, на столе красовались жареный кабан и кувшины с элем. Наемников было не так чтобы много, человек пятнадцать. Во главе стола на грубом стуле с высокой спинкой сидел вожак. Он кивнул Джеку, приветствуя, затем повернулся к одному из наёмников.

— Роллинз, поделись с нашим гостем кинжалом. Ваше высочество, садитесь есть.

Высокий хмурый мужик с косящим левым глазом протянул Джеку непримечательный, но из хорошей стали кинжал рукояткой вперед. Другой мужик, похожий на бритого медведя, пододвинул к Джеку простую кожаную кружку и налил в неё эля.

Моргнув, Джек потряс головой. Он совершенно не понимал, что, Рогатый раздери, происходит. С ним почему-то обращались не так, как положено поступать с пленными. Не держали на хлебе и воде, не били, не запирали. С ним вообще ничего не делали, даже позвали за общий стол, да ещё и вручили оружие. Джек, конечно, не обольщался, что сможет положить всех, но уж продать свою жизнь подороже точно сумеет. Или это какая-то проверка?

Забрав нож у здоровяка, Джек осторожно сел на свободное место и покосился на главаря.

Было в нём что-то до боли знакомое: в развороте плеч, ямочке на подбородке, в хитром прищуре глаз, причудливом абрисе подрагивающих, будто от тщательно сдерживаемой улыбки, губ.

Наёмники ели горячее мясо, запивали элем, перешучивались друг с другом, совсем как обычные воины. Брок сидел по правую руку от Баки и присматривал за пленником. Принц был хмур и угрюм, жевал жесткое мясо и явно не понимал, чего от них ожидать. Брок и сам не понимал. Он уже давно привык к тому, что Баки ни с кем не откровенничает, даже с Броком, который был его возлюбленным не первый год.

Баки потрепал его по плечу, и тут Таузиг глотнул еще эля, стукнул кружкой по столу и запел:

— <i>Давайте резать свинью! Давайте резать свинью! Соберемся радостно, выпьем пива и дружно зарежем свинью!</i>

Остальные подхватили. Брок усмехнулся. Парни расслабились. Сейчас возьмут свою долю в общей добыче и отправятся кутить.

— Приведи принца ко мне на смотровую, — негромко сказал Баки. — Сам поедешь с парнями?

— Нет, — покачал головой Брок. — Ты же знаешь, я скупая жопа. Кроме того, зачем мне городские девки, если у меня есть ты?

«Смотровой» Баки называл площадку над водопадом, с которой открывался великолепный вид на лес. С одной стороны зоркие глаза Баки видели далёкие горы, над которыми весной, когда начинал сходить снег, и в самые жаркие августовские дни кружили драконы; с другой — такой же далёкий океан. Со всех остальных сторон был лес: тёмный, густой, непроходимый, полный дичи и волшебных трав. Баки знал, что в трех днях пути к востоку водятся единороги, а в болотах на западе живут радужные змеи, мясо которых позволяет от рассвета до заката дышать под водой.

Джек вздрогнул, когда бандиты запели. Хотелось вжать голову в плечи, стать как можно более незаметным, крошечным, но спина против воли оставалась прямой, да и военная выучка не позволяла так просто покориться. Когда наёмники начали расходиться из-за стола, Джек недоумённо огляделся. И это всё? Однако когда рядом с ним как из-под земли вырос недавний провожатый и взмахом руки предложил следовать за собой, Джек не колебался ни секунды — поднялся со своего места, незаметно припрятав в рукаве кинжал.

Они долго шли выбитыми в скальной породе коридорами; мимо таких же, как та, в которой поселили его, пещер, вполне обжитых, заставленных всякими мелочами; мимо тёмных провалов других ходов. Но место, куда его в итоге привели, искупало любые неудобства. Джек никогда за всю свою жизнь не видел такой величественной красоты. Замерев перед раскинувшейся  насколько хватало взгляда далью, он не сразу заметил, что остался один.

Баки поднялся на смотровую, когда начало вечереть. Он нес с собой плащ. Накинул его на принца, оправил на широких плечах синюю ткань.

— Самое прекрасное место из всех, что я знаю, — сказал он. — Вон там, — он указал на далекие горы в белых снеговых шапках, — иногда танцуют драконы. Когда ветер оттуда, — он кивнул в сторону далекого океана, — пахнет морем. Весной лес цветет алым и голубым, и тогда здесь пахнет медом. Лесные пчелы собирают его. Алый мед пьянит и утоляет печали. Синий мед излечивает раны и погружает в сон.

— Красиво, — признался Джек, не в силах оторвать взгляда. — Очень красиво и свободно.

На плечи давила усталость тяжёлого дня, сердце никак не хотело успокаиваться, частило, подскакивая к глотке. Джек привычно закутался в плащ, пусть и чужой, вдохнул терпкий запах незнакомых трав.

— Зачем я вам? Почему вы меня не убили? Отец вам заплатил за мою смерть.

Баки рассмеялся.

— Твой отец не любит изъясняться прямо, — сказал он. — Он заплатил нам лишь за то, чтобы ты не доехал до своей невесты. Ты не доехал. Сделка завершена. Все честно. Твои люди живы. Думаю, они уже добрались до обжитых мест. Ты же — останешься с нами.

Джек скосил глаза. Главарь бандитов не казался ему сумасшедшим, а значит, был дураком. Никто никогда не станет рисковать своей головой, обманывая Сайласа Бенджамина, не зря же его боялись соседи. Сайлас знал всё и обо всех. Но мало кто догадывался о  причине такой выдающейся проницательности короля. Только самым приближённым было известно о зрячем камне, хранящемся на верхушке самой высокой башни. Сайлас часто запирался в комнатушке наверху, вынюхивая, подглядывая за соседями. Джек нисколько не сомневался: отцу не потребуется много времени, чтобы найти его и прислать по души горе-бандитов кого-то более жестокого.

— Зачем я вам? Продать? Стребовать выкуп? — стараясь сохранять присутствие духа, спросил Джек.

— За тебя не дадут выкупа, и ты не породистый жеребец, чтобы тебя продавать, — ответил Баки. — Не беспокойся. Тот волшебный камень, с помощью которого твой отец подглядывает за всеми, сюда не дотянется. Его сделал тот же колдун, который одарил меня этим, — Баки протянул вперед железную левую руку, — и мне отлично известны пределы возможностей короля Сайласа. Скажи, ты когда-нибудь слышал о Синем лесе и Черных скалах в нем? О Драконьих горах?

— В сказках, — ответил Джек.

В детстве он был слишком слабым для обычного ребёнка, не мог спать из-за неясных тревог и страхов, и кормилица часто оставалась на ночь в детской, ложилась рядом с маленьким принцем, притягивала его к себе, согревая, и рассказывала совершенно волшебные сказки про Синий зачарованный лес, где жили волшебные твари, эльфы и духи, про Чёрные скалы, которые настолько богаты самоцветами, что те россыпями скатываются с вершин и сияют мириадами земных созвездий в лучах рассветного солнца, про ушедших отовсюду драконах, которых лишь в зачарованном краю ещё можно было увидеть, когда эти прекрасные исполины любились в полёте, танцуя меж облаков и сплетаясь хвостами.

— Почему я здесь? — настойчиво повторил свой вопрос Джек.

— Потому что так — правильно, — ответил Баки. — Осмотрись. Освойся. Познакомься с моими людьми. Покопайся в наших кладовых, только не спускайся слишком глубоко. Горы пронизаны ходами, и те идут к самым корням земли. Если заблудишься, никто тебя не найдет.

— То есть, — Джек совсем перестал понимать логику главаря бандитов, — я совершенно свободен в перемещениях в пределах горы? А если сбегу?

— Куда? — спросил Баки. — На тысячи миль вокруг нет человеческих поселений. Наши кони слушаются только нас. Ты можешь уйти отсюда, чтобы сгинуть в одиночестве. А можешь остаться с нами.

Джек вытаращился на бандита, не в силах подобрать правильных слов, чтобы объяснить всё многообразие чувств и мыслей, теснящихся в голове. Он совершенно не понимал, во что угодил. По всему выходило, что его, как бы это сказать вернее.. приняли в банду? Или он — что-то вроде домашнего животного, приятного глазу, но совершенно безобидного? Так пусть кто только попробует сунуться! Джек не просто так носит звание рыцаря и уж пообломать намерения особо ретивым сумеет, даже если не получится найти более подходящего оружия, чем кинжал, который у него так и не забрали.

Вновь взглянув на расстилающийся у ног лес, принц зябко повёл плечами. Его жизнь, хоть и не была прежде радужной, теперь и вовсе развернулась каким-то совершенно непонятным боком, и что со всем этим делать, Джек даже представить не мог.

— Уж простите, но благодарить не буду, — буркнул он.

— Меня зовут Баки, — усмехнулся Баки. — Играешь в индийские шахматы?

— Играю. — Джек с вызовом глянул на главаря бандитов, как бы там его ни звали. Он пообещал сам себе сделать всё что угодно, лишь бы сбежать от странных головорезов.

 

###  **2**

 

Баки расставил шахматы на доске из черного дерева и слоновой кости. Белые фигуры были из нефрита, черные — из обсидиана. Взял с доски две пешки, спрятал в ладонях, а потом протянул к принцу два кулака.

— Выбирай, — сказал он.

Брок развалился на пятнистой шкуре у очага и неторопливо пил вино. Он знал, как ходят фигуры в шахматах, но игроком был слабым. Если принц окажется хорошим шахматистом, Баки будет доволен. А довольный Баки — это всегда хорошо.

Брок не понимал Баки, не понимал, как тот принимает те или иные решения, но любил его. И уже много лет считал, что привести свою команду — в прошлом обычных разбойников с большой дороги — под стальную руку Баки было хорошей идеей. За эти годы Брок не потерял ни одного человека и изрядно разбогател. Когда-нибудь, когда он состарится, он переедет куда-нибудь в тихое местечко и будет там доживать свой век.

Джек любил интеллектуальные игры, любил просиживать над шахматами часами, продумывая ходы, частенько применяя шахматную тактику и на полях сражений, заслужив среди солдат уважение и неподдельную любовь, чем лишь сильнее злил Сайласа, надеявшегося, что обычная солдатня не примет принца.

Указав на левую ладонь Баки, Джек сел напротив него. Он не боялся за свою жизнь, разговаривая со своим похитителем на равных. Убьют — так тому и быть. Нет — ну, это тоже можно пережить.

Присутствие в комнате Баки того мужика, что водил его по коридорам, немного нервировало. Теперь становилось понятно, что это не рядовой бандит, а скорее всего приближённый главаря или, и того интереснее, — фаворит. Хотя сам Джек никогда не посмотрел бы с целью потрахаться на такого опасного субъекта. Слишком хищной у того была ухмылка, слишком поджарой и сильной фигура, слишком понимающим взгляд звериных, точно у чистокровного оборотня, глаз.

— Белые, — сказал Баки. — Твой ход первый.

Пока Джек раздумывал над ходом, Баки повернулся к Броку.

— Вина? — предложил Брок. — Знаю, ты не пьянеешь, но вкус приятный.

Он налил вина в золотой кубок с грифонами и протянул Баки.

— Налей и принцу, — попросил тот, приняв кубок.

Джеку достался полный розового вина кубок с вивернами.

Повертев его в руках, рассматривая, Джек сделал осторожный глоток. Он, конечно, видел, что Баки и неизвестный пока мужик тоже пьют это вино, но не мог не поостеречься, хотя сам для себя принял решение ничему не удивляться и ничего не бояться. Он жив, его даже вроде как не собираются продавать в рабство, так что, может, жизнь не закончилась и ещё удастся как-то устроиться с относительным комфортом для себя.

Вино оказалось терпким, с нотками инжира и груши, лёгким, и в то же время в груди от единственного глотка разлилось приятное тепло. Бросив удивлённый взгляд в кубок, Джек снова отпил вина и сделал первый ход.

Баки пил вино и переставлял фигуры, наблюдая за принцем. Брок подсел к Баки, обнял его за плечи, наблюдая за игрой. Эти шахматы Баки выменял на фламберг, а вот откуда у него взялся фламберг, Брок не представлял.

Баки повернул голову, касаясь губами костяшек на его руке. Он любил такие вечера, когда они с Броком оставались в уединении, и принц Джек, сосредоточенно покусывающий губы, на удивление совершенно не ощущался лишним.

Баки бросил на Брока быстрый взгляд. Тот был расслаблен — его тоже не тревожил непонятно зачем понадобившийся Баки принц. Значит, все правильно.

Баки и сам не представлял, зачем им Джек. Но что он нужен, Баки знал наверняка, а для чего — покажет будущее. Может, Джек станет членом их команды. Может, что-то еще. Как знать?

Джек нахмурился, забрался с ногами в кресло, обдумывая, как выбраться из ловушки, не потеряв в преимуществах слишком уж явно. А Баки-то оказался хорошим игроком с интересным образным мышлением. С ним было неожиданно непросто справиться, но Джек не сдавался, в то же время старался не играть в полную силу, раскрываясь до конца. Свои фирменные ходы он решил приберечь на другой раз.

— Мат, — улыбнулся Баки и поцеловал Брока в колючую щеку. — Ты интересный соперник, принц, — сказал он Джеку.

Джек закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, не хлопнуть Баки, как старого приятеля, по плечу, поздравляя с победой, но это явно было бы лишним. Это же надо, какой-то главарь разбойничьей шайки разделал его под орех! И пусть это далось ему нелегко, но факт оставался фактом: впервые за всю сознательную жизнь принц проиграл.

— Не огорчайся, — ободрил принца Баки. — У меня просто больше опыта. Я научу тебя играть лучше.

Соткавшись из теней, затрепетала крыльями вестовая птица. Села на плечо Баки, легонько клюнула его в поднесенные пальцы. Баки отвязал от ее лапки замшевый мешочек и вытряхнул из него золотой перстень с крупным звездчатым сапфиром. Оглянулся на Брока. Тот тронул перстень.

— Твоя цена, парень, — сказал Брок принцу. — А знаешь, недорого король Сайлас ценит свой трон.

— Да, — согласился Баки. — Держи. — Он пододвинул перстень к принцу.

Пальцы Джека дрогнули, когда он поднял со столика тяжёлый массивный перстень. Он помнил его, слишком хорошо помнил. Джек потёр плечо, где так и не сошёл до конца шрам от твёрдой грани, оставленный ему в детстве отцовской рукой. Крупный тёмно-синий камень холодил ладонь.

Зажав перстень в кулаке, Джек поднялся.

— Позволишь уйти… к себе? — спросил он Баки.

— Иди, — кивнул Баки. — Если что-то понадобится — просто скажи.

Когда принц ушел, Брок укусил Баки за ухо.

— Так ты оставил его себе, только чтобы играть в шахматы? — спросил он.

— Почему нет? — Баки развернулся к нему. — Парни вернутся — пойдём на охоту. А потом наведаемся на Западные острова.

— Хочешь спроворить принцу коня? — проницательно спросил Брок.

— Бессмысленно пытаться охотиться в наших лесах пешим.

— Уйдет.

— Не уйдет, — усмехнулся Баки. — Ему некуда, ты разве не видишь?

— Будем хвалиться, что в нашей команде есть даже принц?

Баки пожал плечами.

— В нем что-то есть, — объяснил он. — Что-то нужное для всех нас. Что-то полезное.

Брок поцеловал Баки.

— Я тебе верю.

 

***

Джек бродил по переходам в тщетной попытке выйти к водопаду. На душе было паршиво и неправильно. Неверно сказал тот остроглазый мужик, перстень был ценой не трона, не королевства… Сайлас заплатил за смерть сына, и именно столько, сколько посчитал нужным, а вот всё остальное было для него бесценно.

Остановившись в очередном тёмном коридоре, Джек понял, что не сделает больше ни шага. В груди клокотала незаслуженная обида. Он ведь не был бесцельным прожигателем жизни, как многие детки важных вельмож. Он воевал за своё королевство на границе, поднял оборону, многое сделал для армии в целом, был любим и уважаем простыми солдатами. А вот в родном доме всегда оставался чужаком.

Надев перстень на указательный палец, Джек облокотился на стену, съехал на пол, утыкаясь лбом в колени.

Надо же, он стоит дешевле, чем залетевшая от кого-нибудь из знатных господ шлюха.

— Ты что здесь, маленький? — прогрохотал над головой голос того здоровяка, что передал ему за столом кинжал.

Джек поднялся, утёр лицо ладонью, попытался отстраниться, обойти великана, но тот сжал его плечо.

— Пойдём-ка, покалякаем, брусничным взваром напою тебя.

Не слушая возражений, великан поднял Джека на ноги и повлек за собой. В общем зале с большим столом и очагом он подвесил над огнем котелок с водой и достал из сундука мешочек с сушеной брусникой.

— Меня Джек Роллинз зовут, — сказал он. — А командира нашего — Брок. Сладкого хочешь? Я медовых сот привез. Парни только к утру вернутся. А я не люблю города. У нас тут хорошо. Тихо, спокойно, не воняет ничем.

Джек помялся рядом, присел на один из стульев, разглядывая массивную фигуру Джека Роллинза. По повадкам, говору, тому, как и о чём тот вёл речь, принцу почему-то захотелось сравнить его с медведем, хозяином лесов — таким добродушным и обстоятельным он выглядел.

— Мне нравилось жить на границе, — зачем-то стал рассказывать Джек. — У Виратских гор: там воздух прозрачный, и летом пахнет горными травами и родниками, а зимой — снегом. Можно выйти на тропу, идти до самых гефских границ и не встретить никого живого, а вокруг тебя мир точно вращаться будет, жить.

— Ну, тогда тебе и у нас понравится. — Роллинз достал мед, краюху свежего хлеба, пододвинул к Джеку. Проверил воду в котелке и всыпал в нее бруснику. — Мы, правда, люди простые совсем. Ну, кроме Баки. Он у нас… — Роллинз неопределенно покрутил рукой. — Колдун он. Но не злой. Справедливый очень. Аванс за работу всегда нам отдает, и без аванса за заказы не берется. Лечить умеет. Опять же, чутье у него. Вот тебя трогать не велел, сюда привез.

— Странно тут у вас, — доверительно начал Джек. — Я думал, убьют — не убили, обогрели даже… немного. Потом вспомнил, что я принц вообще-то, но выкуп за меня платить никто не станет — расстроенных этим фактом тоже нет. Подумал, что продать решили, невольники всегда в цене, тем более из благородных, в борделях на ура идут, но Баки сказал… — Джек сбился, нахмурился, понимая, что слишком разговорился, намазал отломанный от краюхи кусок хлеба ароматным мёдом и принялся жевать, хмуро поглядывая на Роллинза.

— Никто тебя никуда продавать не будет. — Роллинз налил ему брусничного взвара. — Продали тебя уже, хватит. — Он похлопал Джека по плечу и сел за стол напротив. — Я не знаю, зачем ты Баки. Никто не знает. Только, поверь, тут на уважении все. Может, не так, как во дворцах, не знаю, не бывал там. А только здесь никто никого не унижает. И никто никому не принадлежит. Мы по доброй воле все здесь. Ну, а ты… куда тебе деваться-то пока, принц? Ничего. Не грусти. Все сладится.

Джек пил, чувствуя, как по щекам сами собой катятся слёзы, выжигая в нём что-то ненужное, выводя скопившуюся черноту. Вот как так могло выйти, что за неполные сутки, проведённые не где-нибудь, а в самом настоящем логове укравших его вместо того, чтобы убить, бандитов, на душе стало хоть и немного, но теплее? Откуда этот Роллинз и Баки вообще взялись на его пути? Почему именно теперь, когда сил не осталось ни на что, кроме последнего отчаянного рывка? А может, и правильно, что Джек не нашёл дорогу к водопаду, а то шагнул бы, чего доброго, в пропасть.

— Спасибо, — просипел он, съёжившись под тёплым взглядом этого медведя.

Роллинз похлопал принца по плечу.

— Тут холодновато ночами, сейчас перекусим, и покажу тебе, где у нас еще шкуры лежат. Захочешь погреться — в купальне вода горячая, тут источники под горой. В кладовой одежда есть и оружие. Ты копейщик, мечник или лучник?

— Мечник, — ответил Джек, полностью успокоившись. — Но неплохо стреляю из лука, если есть в том необходимость.

Ему было немного жаль, что, он похоже, потерял свой отряд. Пусть Баки и сказал, что никто серьёзно не пострадал, но Джек был полностью уверен — никто из его людей не вернётся к Сайласу, не после того, как тот заказал сына. Солдаты, скорее всего, похватав семьи, двинули кто куда, лишь бы король не вспомнил о личной гвардии принца и не решил разыскать место, где того, предположительно, убили. Джеку почему-то иррационально не хотелось создавать проблемы разбойничьей шайке Баки.

— У нас Брок хороший мечник и Мауриг, — сказал Роллинз. — Будет с кем потренироваться. А Баки с девяти сотен ярдов из большого лука в глаз белке попадает. И на ножах… Никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то так дрался на ножах! Нас в прошлую зиму вздумал задирать один… Баки с ним вышел в круг на ножах. Всю одежду, до сапог, с него срезал. На самом ни царапины, на том ни ранки: стоит в кругу голый, срам прикрывает…

Допив взвар, Роллинз отвел Джека в кладовую.

— Вон там шкуры, — указал он на кипу в человеческий рост. — В том сундуке плащи. В этом сапоги всякие. Здесь рубахи, а тут куртку себе подберешь. Штаны вон на стене висят. — Видя, что Джек смотрит на все это богатство с сомнением, Роллинз покачал головой: — Ты не думай, не с покойников.

Джек никогда не был франтом или гедонистом, чем постоянно расстраивал сестру, предпочитая военный мундир новомодным камзолам, расшитым жемчугом и каменьями, но знал толк в качественной одежде.

Пройдясь вдоль полок и крюков, он выбрал себе вещи первой необходимости, ещё не зная, чем будет за них расплачиваться. Было не похоже, что шайка голодала или терпела хоть какие-то стеснения в финансах, но Джек привык, что за всё нужно рано или поздно платить, а потому взял по минимуму. Та одежда, что была на нём, ещё на многое годилась и была удобной как для верховой езды, так и для сражения. Хотя Джек прекрасно понимал, что всё это были просто слова для успокоения мятущегося духа принца, но всё же хотелось верить, что и его воспримут всерьёз, хоть он и сомневался, что хочет становиться разбойником с большой дороги.

— Спасибо, — ещё раз поблагодарил Джек, прижимая к груди смену одежды, плащ и одну шкуру, чтобы не задубеть ночью.

— В купальне мыло душистое есть, — мечтательно сказал Роллинз. — И простыни полотняные. Баки, знаешь, грязнуль не терпит. Он странный у нас, но такой, понимаешь, правильный. Мы о прошлый год принцессу с Кипра сопровождали до Генуи, заказ был. А король Кипра — он скупой, как Вечный Жид. Но Баки из него все до последнего флорина выбил, да еще дож Генуи нам заплатил, принцесса за его сына замуж вышла. Вредная была — жуть! Хуже моей покойной тещи.

Джек шёл рядом с Роллинзом и слушал его бесконечные истории, удивляясь всё сильнее тому, куда его занесло велением судьбы, бандитам, которые вели себя намного честнее иных государей, и самому себе, потому что доверился этому здоровяку безоговорочно, хотя привык прежде трижды проверить всё, а уже потом принимать на веру.

Уже в своей пещере, отмывшись в купальнях до скрипа и завернувшись в тёплую шкуру какого-то совершенно непонятного животного, Джек следил за пляской теней на неровной стене, изломанными линиями языков пламени магического факела, и размышлял, стараясь решить, что же будет с ним дальше. Ничего толкового не приходило в голову. Улёгшись удобнее, он натянул шкуру, укрывшись с головой, и зажмурился, решив обо всём этом подумать утром.

 

***

Уходившие гулять наёмники вернулись к следующему полудню. Похмельные, помятые, Таузиг — с разбитыми костяшками, Харрек — с фингалом под глазом. Они вяло переговаривались, спешившись, чистили лошадей и сбрую.

В общем зале Баки налил каждому по три капли какого-то зелья из граненого флакона в кружку с водой и с усмешкой оглядел свою команду.

— Мы с Броком едем на Западные острова, — объявил он.

Парни вяло загомонили.

— Заказов нет пока, — добавил Баки. — Принца беречь, мыться каждый день, вонючку, если застану по приезде — отмою сам. Таузиг, понял? — Тот втянул голову в плечи. Баки рассмеялся. Напомнил: — На Белой поляне ягоды поспели. На болота не суйтесь.

— Баки, а привези крючков для рыбы, — попросил жилистый рыжий мужик.

— Привезу, — кивнул Баки.

Когда Баки с Броком отбыли — Джек, сколько ни силился, так и не смог понять странных отношений этих двоих и почему остальные смотрят и умиляются, — Джек хотел было окопаться в своей пещере и не высовываться лишний раз: всё же, что бы ни говорил их главарь, бандиты есть бандиты. Но кто бы ему позволил?

Первой явилась какая-то девица, выволокла Джека в общий зал, усадила за стол, принялась расспрашивать о жизни во дворце, о том, какие, наверное, красивые у них балы, удивляясь, почему принц так сильно кривится и толком ничего рассказать не может. Отбиться помог, как ни странно, Роллинз, позвавший Джека на ту самую поляну, собирать ягоды.

Джек бродил среди деревьев, прислушивался к переливчатым трелям невидимых в высоких кронах птиц, дышал полной грудью, уже и не помня, когда ему было так спокойно.

Роллинз собирал в корзину крупные, черные с синим отливом ягоды, похожие на малину, и ругался на колючие кусты.

— Ты на Мэй не обращай внимания, — вдруг сказал он. — Она сама не своя до благородных дамочек, все мечтает принцессу спасти. Она у нас это… в общем, не по мужикам. — Роллинз хмыкнул. — Мэй все мечтает, что придет она на какой-нибудь бал с мечом, в начищенных сапогах, и ей в руки какая-нибудь дамочка в шелковом платье прямо так и упадет.

Джек как представил на месте этой дамочки свою сестру — прыснул от смеха.

— Вот уж не советую, потом замучается выполнять требования благородной леди, привыкшей жить мало что в цветнике, так ещё и с полным штатом слуг и обожателей. Лучше поискать кого попроще, а не бояться лишний шаг сделать, лишнее движение, от которого загнуться может сей цветочек.

— Да пусть мечтает, — хмыкнул Роллинз, протягивая Джеку полную горсть ягод. — Загоню завтра парней сюда, из этих ягод вино отличное. Слушай… — Он замялся. — Ты почему от нас не отбивался? Не положено?

— Думал, успею до границы добраться, там отряд побольше нашего ждал. И на земли Фьюри обычно боятся соваться без прямого приглашения. Думал, людей увести успею. — Джек закинул в рот одну ягоду, задумчиво прожевал. — Навоевался я, а тут понял, что живым меня брать никто не собирается.

Роллинз хмыкнул.

— Убивать тебя никто не собирался, — сказал он. — А на Фьюри мы тоже работали. Он только делает вид, что чистенький. Такой же, как все. Кто-то хитрее, кто-то жаднее, кто-то наглее, но на самом деле все властители по одному лекалу скроены. — Роллинз вздохнул. — А если бы ты нас нанял, мы бы тебя и до границы проводили, и от границы.

Джек покачал головой. Не было у него времени искать достаточно честных наёмников, которых не смог бы перекупить отец, да и как-то не верил Джек в честь тех, кого нанимали за деньги. Ведь всегда можно предложить больше, много больше, чем принц без гроша за душой.

Ягоды и правда были вкусными, лес — приветливым и светлым, а компания — располагающей. Джеку бы опечалиться, что он не по своей воле оказался в обстоятельствах, весьма ограничивающих его свободу. Да, он мог сбежать. Но, действительно, куда? Он не знал толком, где находится. Хоть Баки и говорил про Синий лес и Чёрные горы, но сказкам место только в бреднях старых нянек. А Джек уже слишком взрослый, чтобы верить небылицам, пусть и таким заманчивым.

 

###  **3**

 

Баки и Брок вернулись через несколько дней, ведя в поводу вороного, с иссиня-стальным блеском по шкуре, оседланного и взнузданного коня. Седло и уздечка были совсем простые: черная кожа с металлическими пряжками, черный же войлочный потник. Но вот сам конь — холеный, породистый, с явной примесью восточных кровей, широкогрудый и длинноногий — был просто великолепен.

— Королевский скакун, — сказала Мэй, гладя коня по шее, пока тот прихватывал мягкими губами её стриженые волосы. — Для принца?

— Для принца, — кивнул Баки. — Ваше Высочество, давай к нам, — позвал он. — Для тебя лошадка.

Джек отставил в сторону глубокую плошку, в которой разминал специально для Мэй ягоды, загодя собранные остальными, подошёл, протягивая руку ладонью вверх, чтобы конь мог понюхать, узнать его запах, запомнить. Коснулся мягких плюшевых губ, провёл по морде.

— Он прекрасен, — прошептал Джек, прижался щекой к конской шее, глянул на Баки блестящими от восторга глазами. — Спасибо… Я… Я расплачу́сь.

— Не обижай меня, — серьёзно попросил Баки. — Это подарок. Поедешь с парнями на охоту? На кабана?

Поддавшись порыву, Джек приблизился к нему, легко коснулся кончиками пальцев его живой ладони.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил, вложив в одно это слово всё, что теснилось в груди. Не только за прекрасного коня, подобных которым он и не встречал — даже его Голиаф выглядел бы беспородным мерином рядом с этим статным красавцем, — но более за то, что увёз сюда, «заточил» в наёмничьей шайке под присмотром дюжины отъявленных головорезов, оказавшихся вполне неплохими ребятами, дал вдохнуть полной грудью и пока что ничего не потребовал взамен.

Стоящая рядом с конём Мэй хихикнула и, подойдя ближе, похлопала Джека по плечу.

— Поеду, — кивнул принц.

— Расседлаешь своего красавца — пойдём копье на кабана тебе подберем, — сказал Роллинз, примеряясь снять уздечку с вороного с белой звёздочкой во лбу, на котором приехал Баки. — Как его зовут-то?

— Регис, — ответил Брок, расстегивая подпругу на своем вороном. — Ребята, жрать есть чего?

— Есть, командир, — ответила Мэй.

— Хоть не твоя очередь готовить была?

Та помотала головой.

— Ну не дается мне. Сам знаешь. Кабана освежевать, на медведя пойти, зайцев набить — влегкую. А кашеварить не умею.

Джек ворковал с Регисом, гладил по холёным бокам, совершенно не прислушиваясь к разговору. От парней он уже успел узнать, что когда была очередь готовить Мэй, в город или ещё куда «по делам» сбегал даже Баки.

Однако сейчас еда Джека не интересовала. Всё внимание принца было отдано лишь коню, его довольствию. Расстегнув и стащив седло, Джек снял с конской спины потник, зарылся пальцами в густую жёсткую гриву.

— Всё, мы его потеряли, — усмехнулся кто-то из ребят.

— У всех свои радости, — одернул его Брок.

Он посмотрел на Джека, потом бросил быстрый взгляд на Баки. Тот вскинул на плечо переметную суму, внутри которой было еще кое-что для Джека, но тому сейчас было явно ни до чего. Брок его понимал. У них у всех были отличные кони, но для Джека Баки отыскал совершенно невероятного. Не украл — честно заплатил за него такие деньжищи, что… А впрочем, чужие деньги — не забота Брока. Хочет баловать краденого принца, пусть балует.

Он подошел к Баки, притянул к себе и легонько укусил за ухо. Баки тут же обнял Брока под понимающими взглядами ребят и Мэй. Они и не скрывались никогда. Впрочем, что творится в их пещере за пологом из черно-белой полосатой шкуры, никого не интересовало. Парням было важно не кто, кого и как это самое, если «это самое» вообще имеет место быть, а добыча, хорошая охота, возможность размяться и спокойно отсидеться в безопасном месте в перерывах между вылазками. С тех пор как Брок привел команду под руку Баки, всего этого у них было в изобилии. Они зарабатывали больше, чем тратили, и Брок знал, что когда-нибудь, когда в волосах засеребрится седина, а суставы начнут скрипеть и станут плохо гнуться, каждому из них хватит на безбедную старость в теплом месте. А чего еще желать наемнику?

Глянув поверх лошадиной спины на Баки с Броком, Джек нахмурился и отвёл взгляд. Так вот что так искрило между этими двумя! Самому Джеку с малолетства вбивали, что короли рождены не для любви, любовь для простого народа, а короли выше этого, выше любых чувств и эмоций. Джек и не пытался никогда ни с кем сблизиться, посмотреть хоть как-то заинтересованно, чтобы не давать отцу новых рычагов давления. В военных походах у него в постели бывали и мужчины, и женщины, но к утру он обычно всегда оставался в шатре один. Однако по этим двоим было видно, насколько глубоко они проросли друг в друга, насколько важными, правильными и привычными были их прикосновения.

Отведя коня в конюшню к остальным и насыпав ему овса, Джек пошёл за Роллинзом. Смотреть на Баки с Броком не было никаких сил.

Роллинз гордо показал ему пещеру с копьями, короткими охотничьими мечами и кинжалами.

— Ходил на кабана раньше? — спросил он. — Тут такие зверюги! Зато мясо. Копье нужно, меч короткий, чтобы дорезать, да и кинжал лишним не будет. Выбирай, что тебе по руке.

— Не приходилось, — ответил Джек, переходя от стойки к стойке, взвешивая в руке оружие, подбирая что-то подходящее. — В наших лесах только косули и зайцы водятся. На границе один раз снежного барса видел, но на такую красоту рука не поднялась, а шкур в крепости и так было вдоволь.

Джек вынул из ножен кривой полуторный скаш, взмахнул пару раз, вернул на место. Было очень жаль оставленного во дворце оружия. Тащить с собой на смотрины весь арсенал было глупо: всё же он планировал вернуться.

— Не хватает чего? — понимающе спросил Роллинз. — Так у нас тут всякого добра навалом, пошарься, поищи. Может, найдешь что по душе.

Он одернул свою черную куртку — в таких черных кожаных куртках и черных штанах щеголял весь отряд. Что-то вроде формы. Вроде бы ничего необычного, если не приглядываться, но на груди и на спине куртки были укреплены стальными пластинами, рукава от манжеты до локтя — железными клепками, на коленях штанов был дополнительный простеганный слой толстой кожи. А еще все наемники носили перчатки. Хорошо сшитые, подогнанные по руке перчатки.

— Интересно. — Джек окинул задумчивым взглядом массивную фигуру Роллинза, обошёл его по кругу, постучал пальцам по пластинам, отогнул край ворота. — Не видел такого. Удобно?

— Удобно, — кивнул Роллинз. — Видишь метку? — Он ткнул пальцем в длинную царапину на одной из пластин. — Если б не защита, вскрыли бы мне кишки. — Он покрутил руками, показывая, что одежда совсем не стесняет движений. — Летом жарко, конечно, но лучше жара, чем стрела в грудь или меч в брюхо.

Не спрашивая позволения, Джек пробежался пальцами по ремешкам и застёжкам, расстегнул на Роллинзе куртку, влез везде, где только мог, пощупал, чуть ли не на зуб попробовал и, удовлетворённо хмыкнув, застегнул обратно.

— Мальчики, — присвистнула Мэй, застыв у входа. — Не хочу вам тут мешать, но остальные давно готовы, только вас дожидаются.

— А тебе неймется? — спросил Роллинз. — Или ты обедать зовешь?

— Обедать, обедать, — усмехнулась Мэй. — Охота завтра с рассветом. У принца конь усталый, оружие вы тоже только подбираете. Сегодня Таузиг кашеварил.

— Да знаю я, — буркнул Роллинз. — Опять каша со шкварками и луком и вареная солонина!

Мэй усмехнулась.

— Забыл, как мы одной зимой чуть ли не кору ели? — спросила она. — Ну, до всего? Каша со шкварками ему не еда!

— Пирогов хочется, — признался Роллинз. — Вот сходим на охоту — съезжу в Люмен за пирогами. Самое ягодное время же! Пирог с малиной… — мечтательно вздохнул он.

Улыбнувшись, Джек похлопал тёзку по плечу, удивляясь собственному светлому отношению к совершенно незнакомым и в то же время невероятно простым и понятным — это только с Баки и Броком Джеку интуитивно хотелось расправить плечи и держать спину прямо, — будто знакомым ему целую вечность людям.

В главном зале стоял весёлый гомон. Джек сел на уже привычное место, придвинул к себе тарелку с нехитрым угощением, втянул носом аромат.

— Вашество, — Таузиг замялся, облизал ложку и снова потупил взгляд, становясь похожим на большого ребёнка, провинившегося перед строгим родителем и прекрасно знавшим, что за это обычно бывает, — ты уж извини, разносолов нет сегодня. Я по-простому всё: сытно чтобы было и силы, того… давало.

Джек улыбнулся и показал большой палец, отправляя в рот полную ложку каши.

Баки довольно улыбнулся, жуя жесткую солонину. Принц оживал. Осваивался. Хороший парень.

Черная птица с красным клювом и лапами села ему на плечо. Баки отвязал полоску пергамента, прочитал, хмыкнул. На него вопросительно посмотрел Брок.

— Заказ?

— Может быть. Ваше Высочество, после обеда — разговор есть.

Аппетит как-то сам собой улетучился. Джек кинул долгий испытывающий взгляд на Баки, но тот молчал, явно решив обговорить вопрос наедине.

За эти несколько дней, пока принц был предоставлен сам по себе, он облазил практически все ходы, в которые обычно хаживали остальные, кое-где оставляя неприметные пометки, чтобы понимать, куда ведёт тот или иной ход; сунулся даже на несколько уровней ниже, но оттуда тянуло неживым, каким-то противоестественным холодом, и на грани сознания слышались шепотки, что-то неразборчиво обещающие, увещевающие. Джек, хоть и был любопытен от природы, но отлично помнил слова Баки о том, что слишком глубоко забираться не стоит, мало ли что или кого можно встретить за поворотом. А потому тогда Джек лишь ещё немного постоял на развилке, выдыхая густые клубы пара, и двинулся в обратный путь.

Баки ждал его у себя. Брок сидел рядом. Когда Джек вошел, Баки протянул ему клочок пергамента.

— Ты ведь грамотный? — спросил он. — Твоя сестра сбежала с неким рыцарем Шепардом. Король Сайлас хочет, чтобы мы ее нашли и доставили обратно. От рыцаря — голову. Как думаешь, стоит связываться?

— Грамотный, — хмыкнул Джек, забирая заказ. Пробежался взглядом по сухим строчкам: надо же, ничего нового, будто козу потерял и вернуть теперь желает. — Не советую. Не знаю, что не так с этим Шепардом, но все, кто так или иначе с ним связывался с не самыми лучшими намерениями — поймали отдачу от судьбы так удачно, что до сих пор разгребают последствия. Его и убить, и продать в невольники хотели, и судили прилюдно, но он вышел из всех передряг живым и чистеньким, хотя не заслужил и половины своей удачливости.

— Не любишь ты его, — усмехнулся Брок.

— Значит, отказ. — Перед Баки на столе возникли перо и чернильница. Тот быстро написал несколько строк и отправил птицу.

— Пусть бегут принцесса и рыцарь. Не сложится — сами вернутся. Шахматы, принц Джек?

— За что мне любить этого выскочку? — пожал плечами Джек, расставляя на доске фигуры. — Он начинал не под моим началом, но весело похерил мне кампанию, оказавшись вдруг в самом неожиданном месте. Спасать он, видите ли, меня пришёл с переговоров о капитуляции гефского принца. И мало того, орден и рыцарское звание за это всё получил и назначение ко мне в отряд. — Принц скривился, вспоминая совместные походы. — Сайлас ему право слова на Совете дал, а он ни читать не умеет, ни карт не понимает. Но гонору-у…

Джек махнул рукой.

Баки коснулся живой рукой пальцев Джека, ободряя и успокаивая.

— Все у тебя еще будет, принц.

— Я вот чего не пойму, — вклинился Брок. — Сайлас что, ни Богини не стыдится, ни Рогатого не боится? Все же под небом ходим. Ему под шестьдесят, того гляди впадет в маразм и трясучку. Законы ж о наследовании не дураками придуманы. Женится наследник, взойдет на престол, будет у отца советов спрашивать. А Сайлас?

— Ты просто не жадный, Брок, — улыбнулся ему Баки. — И умный. А король Сайлас — жадный глупец. Тщеславный и недалекий. Вот и все.

— Нет, Баки, ну подумай сам! — возмутился Брок. — Вот скрутит ему живот, или лихорадка прихватит, и что? Останется королевство Гильбоа без власти! Принца Джека он, считай, убил, принцесса от него сбежала! Кто на трон взойдет, когда он окочурится?

— Джек, — усмехнулся Баки. — Просто Сайлас об этом не знает. И не думает. Брок, есть люди, верящие, что будут жить вечно. Сайлас из таких. Он не думает о королевстве, он думает только о короне на своей голове.

Улыбнувшись, Джек подкинул на ладони ферзя, зажал в кулаке.

— Сайлас не глупец и не сумасшедший, он игрок, как и я, только пока мы играем в шахматы, — ферзь занял свое место на доске, — он играет в «дурака». Отца ведёт его вера. Он как-то встретил в горном поселении старца — мне тогда едва тринадцать исполнилось, и он впервые взял меня с собой, не слушая протестов матери. Сайлас специально ехал именно этим путём, так как наслышан был о мудрости и правдивости предсказаний. Старец долго разглядывал ладонь отца, водил пальцем по линиям и сказал, что король умрёт в тот же день, когда другой король, — Джек усмехнулся, — сядет на его трон и по праву получит корону из золотых листьев. А ему очень нравится жить.

— А, ну-ну, — не впечатлился Баки и двинул белую пешку. — Многим нравится жить — заметь, не всем. Но не все при этом совершают самоубийственные поступки и нарушают законы.

— А я бы не поверил, — сказал Брок.

— Ну так ты и не король, — усмехнулся Баки. — Такие пророки к каждому находят свой ключ, Брок. Ты не боишься смерти, никогда не боялся. И парни наши ее не боятся. Сайлас, значит, боится. Но страх — плохой советчик. Ходи, принц Джек.

— Он боится не смерти, Баки. — Джек сделал первый ход. — Он боится быть забытым. Мой отец потратил немало сил, чтобы в королевстве не осталось ни одного человека, кто бы помнил об Абадоне, прошлом короле, о его правлении и о ночи, когда на престол немалой кровью взошёл новый король. Он хочет быть благодетелем, почти богом, но соседи не покоряются, дети разочаровывают и сбегают из дома, народ прозревает.

— Знаешь, принц Джек… — задумчиво сказал Баки. — А ведь творящееся в голове твоего отца — не твоя забота. Он не властен над тобой. Соседи, народ, беглая принцесса — все это пока тебя не касается.

— Смотаюсь-ка я на днях на ярмарку в Шайло, — предложил Брок. — Послушаю, что народ говорит.

— И сладостей купи, — попросил Баки. — Орехов в меду хочу.

Проведя обманный приём, Джек задумался. А вот правда, есть ли ему вообще дело до того, что творится в королевстве? Он с таким упорством рвался на трон, сначала — чтобы доказать отцу, резко охладевшему к сыну, что достоин любви и доверия, а когда начались покушения — ради возможности выжить. А что ещё делать, если жизнь принца не стоит и ломаной медной монетки?

— Зачем я тебе, Баки? Хочешь усадить меня на трон и заиметь карманного короля?

— Зачем мне карманный король? — удивился Баки. — Мне хорошо здесь. Нам хорошо здесь. Разве в королевском дворце есть такие купальни? И в королевских лесах нет такой охоты. Свобода распоряжаться собой для меня превыше власти. — Баки двинул вперед ладью. — Нет, принц Джек. Просто иногда мою руку кто-то ведет. Рогатый или Богиня, без разницы. Поэтому ты жив и здесь. А что будет дальше — подскажет судьба.

— Шах.

Джек никогда не верил в бескорыстных благотворителей, но с Баки почему-то не выходило, как обычно, отмахнуться, вежливо улыбнуться, поблагодарить и свалить по-хорошему, оставляя благодетеля за спиной. Баки хотелось верить. Нет, не так. Он уже ему поверил, с самого первого дня, с первых слов, сказанных на смотровой площадке. И готов был довериться полностью, стать одним из его бойцов, идти, ведомым его волей.

Брок смотрел на них обоих, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Похожи, Богиня, до чего же похожи! Почти одинаковые профили — у Баки тяжелее челюсть. Одного оттенка волосы и глаза. Братья? Брок не знал. Баки никогда не говорил, кто он и откуда родом, из каких краев, где научился колдовать, как заимел железную руку. А принц… Может, король Сайлас — отец им обоим? И Баки — просто королевский бастард?

Скосив взгляд на любовника Баки, Джек едва удержался от того, чтобы показать ему язык: уж слишком задумчивым тот был. Брок нравился Джеку своей хищностью, остротой, резкими движениями, колючими неприязненными взглядами. Нравилась его фигура, сильные раскачанные руки, широкие, но не массивные, как у того же Роллинза, плечи, привычка растягивать губы в неприятном оскале, как бы предупреждая не приближаться. Но в Гильбоа подобный интерес мог стоить принцу жизни. И если Брок и спит с главарём наёмников, то это ещё не значит, что он может заинтересоваться таким, как Джек.

 

***

— Интересный парень, — заметил Брок, раздеваясь ко сну. — Чем-то на тебя похож.

Баки улыбнулся.

— Хочешь его?

— Какое это имеет значение?

— Он тебя хочет.

Брок пожал плечами и улегся на огромное ложе из шкур.

— Мало ли кто чего хочет, — заметил он. — Ложиться собираешься?

Баки медленно разоблачался, стянул рубаху с широких плеч, не стыдясь шрамов на левом.

— Посмотрим, — неопределенно сказал он. — Посмотрим.

— Хочешь свежего мяса на ложе? — стараясь не выдать горечи, спросил Брок. — Так ты его за месяц до полусмерти заебешь.

Баки скинул штаны и скользнул к Броку. Обнял его, поцеловал жесткие обветренные губы.

— Сейчас я хочу тебя.

 

***

Джек ворочался, никак не находя себе места, ощущая в груди странное томление, жаркое, тягучее, которого не испытывал уже очень давно. У него никогда не было проблем с любовниками — слишком многим льстило даже мимолётное внимание принца, а сам Джек рассматривал соитие как необходимость, хороший способ сбросить излишнее напряжение. Но то, что творилось с ним сейчас, он, как ни пытался, никак не мог для себя объяснить. Ему нравился Брок…

Поднявшись и не став обуваться, Джек накинул на плечи плащ и вышел из своей пещеры. Он уже прекрасно ориентировался, выучив переплетения ходов наизусть, потому без труда нашёл дорогу к смотровой площадке. Сев на край, глянул вдаль.

В груди тянуло неясным беспокойством и тоской по чужому теплу. Он видел, как Брок смотрел на Баки — будто для него нет больше никого на свете, как едва заметно касался, ненавязчиво ухаживал. Джек сам никогда не любил, но представлял себе любовь именно так.

Баки подошел неслышно, сел рядом, болтая босыми ногами над пропастью. Совсем рядом — сдвинь ладонь, и коснешься.

— Я пугаю тебя? — спросил он.

— Людям свойственно бояться того, что они не понимают, — пространно отозвался Джек, чувствуя, как на его голые ступни попадают ледяные капли воды. — А я — не понимаю.

— Спрашивай, — предложил Баки.

— Если бы я ещё знал, что спрашивать, — пожал плечами Джек, закутался поплотнее в плащ. — Ты хороший военачальник, тебя любят твои люди, они считают друг друга не наёмниками, не бандой — семьёй. Я не понимаю своей роли во всём этом. Почему мне так спокойно рядом с тобой? Кто ты такой, Баки?

— Я не помню, — откровенно признался Баки. — Мне дали это, — он вытянул вперед стальную руку, на которой заиграли отблески ранней зари, — но отняли память. Не ум, не знания, не навыки, но саму память. Я многое знаю — но откуда я это знаю? Я владею магией — но где я этому научился? Тайна, и некому задать вопросы. — Он помолчал. — Иногда я делаю что-то, чего не понимаю, но что оказывается верным и правильным. Не знаю, память ли моя ушедшая говорит со мной, Богиня или Рогатый. Я просто знаю, что это что-то надо сделать. Оставить тебя в живых и привезти сюда, к примеру. Это правильно, но я не вижу причин и не предугадываю последствия. Ты хороший человек, принц Джек, особенно для принца.

— Не такой уж и хороший, — повинился Джек, чувствуя, как в груди снова разгорается странное жаркое чувство, стоит ему хоть краем мысли коснуться Брока. И ещё непонятнее то, что само присутствие Баки нисколько не мешало Джеку мечтать, представляя этих двоих вместе.

— Ты умен, не заносчив, не высокомерен, умеешь быть благодарным. Ты держишь в узде свои страсти. Умеешь принимать изменившиеся обстоятельства, — принялся перечислять Баки. — Ты не суеверен, у тебя нет предрассудков. Ты сдержан, думаешь, прежде чем сказать или сделать.

— И слава Богине, что думаю, — горько усмехнулся Джек.

Это Шепард говорил всё, что приходило в его узкую черепную коробку, не думая не то что о сказанном, а вообще не обременяя себя мыслями. Но Джек и жив-то до сих пор лишь потому, что умеет вовремя смолчать.

— Ты спас меня, и я умею быть благодарным, — натянуто улыбнулся Джек, приказывая самому себе забыть о существовании Брока.

Баки некоторое время молчал. Потом взял Джека за руку, потрогал мозоли от меча на ладонях.

Разгорался рассвет. Над лесом клубился туман. Над скалами пролетела стая крикливых птиц.

— Пойдем в зал, — предложил Баки. — Сегодня едем на охоту.

 

###  **4**

 

Джек сидел на шкуре у очага, пил горячий травяной отвар, чувствуя, как тело наполняется силами, желанием жить, бежать куда-то. Баки самолично повесил над очагом котелок с водой, сходил к себе за какими-то особыми травками. Они больше не разговаривали, и Джек понимал, что ему дают время подумать, переварить услышанное, самостоятельно прийти к выводам, чтобы потом не обвинять никого в том, что обманули или навязали.

Наблюдая за сонными хождениями остальных членов отряда, за тем, как они принюхиваются к ароматному травяному взвару и получают от Баки деревянной ложкой в лоб и посыл в купальни, Джек не мог не улыбаться.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался он, когда в общий зал вошёл, почесывая живот, Роллинз.

— Доброе утро, — зевнул тот. — Баки, а где Брок?

— Тут Брок, — нарисовался у входа тот. Подошел к Баки, и они поцеловались. Баки огладил Брока по спине.

Белобрысый Урис варил кашу на завтрак, накидав в котел сушеных ягод и щедро добавив меда. Урис был сладкоежкой, и кашу варил только сладкую.

— Урис, подготовь коптильню, — велел ему Баки. — Что не съедим сразу — закоптим.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Урис, помешивая в котле длинной деревянной ложкой.

С Баки никто никогда не спорил. Даже по мелочам.

— Джек, — обратился Брок к принцу. — Помашемся на днях? Хочу посмотреть, каков ты на мечах.

Джек кивнул, не поднимая на Брока взгляда. Будь его воля, он и вовсе ушёл бы к себе в пещеру или готовить Региса к охоте, но желудок голодно заурчал, стоило уловить сладкий запах каши. Урис довольно улыбнулся и первую миску протянул Джеку, явно наслаждаясь такой реакцией на свои кулинарные потуги.

Ел Джек с удовольствием, чуть ли не вылизав тарелку, соскрёб ложкой всё до последнего зёрнышка. Во дворце кухней заведовала королева, наслушавшаяся приезжих целителей — Джек не мог не считать их шарлатанами, слишком уж те сильно лезли в дела, которые их не касались, — и рацион королевского семейства разительно изменился. Исчезло жареное и печёное мясо, о сладком и мечтать не приходилось. Завтракали отварными яйцами, лёгкими салатами и кашей исключительно на воде. К обеду подавали постные овощные бульоны, отварное мясо или рыбу и какие-то травяные настойки, от которых у Джека страшно мутилось сознание и болела голова. Ужина и вовсе не было. Так что простая кухня в разбойничих пещерах, и особенно каша Уриса, пошли на ура.

— Бери ещё, маленький, — расплылся наёмник в улыбке, по-свойски потрепав принца по волосам. — Ешь на здоровье, здесь всем хватит.

Отчего-то Джеку казалось этим утром особенно отчётливо, что он наконец-то вернулся домой, где ему рады, скучали и ждали. От этих странных мужиков и Мэй шло столько тепла и заботы, что Джек терялся, не зная, как реагировать.

Съев и вторую порцию, принц сердечно поблагодарил зарумянившегося Уриса и всё-таки сбежал. Как бы Джек ни убеждал себя, не получалось не смотреть на Брока, слишком уж тот был близко, чересчур любовно касался Баки, ласково, трепетно, и Джеку хотелось самому подойти, подставить голову под его широкую ладонь, вжаться между ними обоими и постоять, напитываясь чужой, не положенной ему любовью.

Регис встретил его настороженным ржанием, но смилостивился и сразу подобрел, стоило протянуть ему сладкое хрусткое яблоко. Джек любил ухаживать за лошадьми, не доверял никогда Голиафа никому, даже королевскому конюху, с которым был в относительно неплохих отношениях. Вот и сейчас он чистил, вычёсывал гриву, заплетал её в косы самостоятельно. Да и такая вот работа всегда помогала разобраться в себе, разложить по полочкам тревожные мысли.

 

 

***

Кабана подняли у болот. Здоровенный секач, черный, с налитыми кровью маленькими глазками сначала пытался уходить, а потом, когда его окружили на поляне, встал, роя поросшую синеватой травой землю, опустил голову, выставив длинные изогнутые клыки, и приготовился дорого продать жизнь.

Каждый был готов вонзить в вертящуюся тушу копье, но убил кабана Баки — прыгнул с коня, как огромный черный кот, и обеими руками воткнул копье в хрипящего страшного зверя, ломая ребра и пронзая сердце. Кабан забился, разбрызгивая кровавую пену из пасти, из-под его копыт летели комья земли и трава. Даже смертельно раненый, он был опасен. Но Баки выхватил короткий широкий меч и одним взмахом перерезал ему горло. На траву хлынула кровь, кабан в последний раз дернулся и обмяк.

Все торжествующе закричали, завопили так, что лошади заволновались, а из древесных крон вспорхнули и разлетелись птицы.

Джек ликовал, орал вместе со всеми, потрясая оружием, чувствуя, как закипает кровь, как ходит ходуном грудная клетка, а сердце частит так, будто готово вырваться из груди. Он хохотал над скабрезными шуточками Мэй, позволял себя тискать Урису и никак не мог отвести взгляда от Баки, от улыбки на его губах, которая из добродушной стала в один миг хищной, от того, как он слизывал с металлических пальцев почти чёрную кровь, пачкая малиновые губы.

— Сохрани меня Богиня, — прошептал Джек, отворачиваясь и натыкаясь взглядом на стоящего позади него Брока.

Тот понимающе смотрел на Джека, а потом сказал:

— Давай научу тебя кабана разделывать. Целиком мы тушу не потащим.

На плечи навалилась усталость. Джек совершенно не понимал, что с ним творилось. Одно дело — хотеть чужого мужика, скрывая в себе эту иссушающую жажду, но Баки, почему и его образ отзывался знакомым сладким томлением, тяжестью там, где место только для одного?

— Научи, — согласился Джек, втайне радуясь возможности побыть рядом с Броком. Пусть так, пусть он и будет наблюдать издалека.

Они вздернули тушу на сук за задние ноги, слили кровь, выпотрошили и принялись разделывать. Кабан был огромный, и Роллинз вслух радовался, что мяса теперь хватит надолго.

Брок показывал Джеку, как правильно снимать с кабана шкуру, как вспороть живот, чтобы не повредить кишки, объяснил, что требуху лучше выкинуть подальше. Научил резать по суставам, помог подточить нож.

Наконец туша была разделана, и команда двинулась домой, в родные пещеры. Урис вслух рассказывал, какую похлебку и какие жареные ребрышки приготовит сегодня, Роллинз и Таузиг спорили, какими травками натирать окорока перед копчением, Мэй вслух мечтала о вареном языке, Краус — о жареной печенке. Баки, ехавший впереди, то и дело оглядывался и напоминал, что по приезде первым делом купальни, потому что по летней жаре смердит.

В купальни ввалились все разом, пихаясь локтями и перешучиваясь. Мэй раздевалась наравне со всеми, нисколько не смущаясь собственного тела — наоборот, она то и дело норовила пихнуть Баки, заехать пяткой в нос вновь потерявшему под скамьёй один из своих амулетов Таузигу. Джек же жался в углу, чувствуя, как подрагивает нутро, вновь напоминая, что он не со своими людьми и тут могут не понять определённой реакции тела на широкую спину Брока.

Парни плескались в общем бассейне, намыливали друг друга. У Таузига и Уриса встал, и они похвалялись, у кого длиннее или толще. Постепенно к ним присоединились все, кроме Мэй, Джека и Баки.

— Давай я тебе спину намылю, — подошла, по бедра в воде, к Джеку Мэй.

— У вас всегда так… весело? — повернувшись к ней спиной, поинтересовался Джек.

— Ну так мы люди простые. — Мэй принялась тереть Джеку спину намыленной лыковой мочалкой. — О стену обопрись, вот так. И развлечения у нас простые — охота, игры… на ярмарки ездим. Нанимают нас не так чтобы часто, пять-шесть раз в год, платят хорошо. Надо же как-то время коротать.

Джек сглотнул, боясь закрыть глаза. Вот зачем он обернулся? Зачем нашёл взглядом Брока? Вообще зачем пошёл со всеми, не дождавшись, пока купальня освободится? Брок был великолепен, но то, как он сжал у основания толстый, перевитый венами член, красуясь перед Баки, вынесло Джеку мозг окончательно. Он стоял, опираясь ладонями на стену, вздрагивая от каждого прикосновения жёсткой мочалки. Хорошо хоть Баки не выделывался перед остальными, а тихо-мирно сидел в воде по плечи и беззаботно улыбался.

Мэй провела по спине Джека мозолистой ладонью.

— Кожа-то нежная, — мечтательно сказала она. — Видно, что аристократ. Не то что мы тут… — Она шлепнула Джека мочалкой по плечу. — Намыль и мне спину.

Баки бросал то на Брока, то на Джека быстрые взгляды. Он видел, как краснел Джек, залипая глазами на Броке. Видел, как Брок пялится на задницу и бедра Джека, который подставил спину под мочалку Мэй. И видел, как Джек избегает смотреть на него самого.

Баки было немного жаль мальчишку. Если наследному принцу лучше с разбойниками, чем во дворце, значит, гнило в том дворце.

Впрочем, Джек Баки нравился. И Баки готов был ждать, пока Джек пересилит смущение и придет к ним с Броком. Потому что Брок его хотел, и Баки его хотел, а Джек хотел их обоих.

Жарко вспыхнув от смущения, Джек покосился на наёмницу.

— Да ладно тебе, — отмахнулась Мэй. — А то я не знаю, на кого ты глаза все проглядел? Мой уже. Ничего моей чести не грозит. Да и где там эта честь…

Джек повернулся, забирая у неё мочалку и кусок ароматного мыла, демонстрируя всем желающим гордый стояк немаленького члена.

Мэй присвистнула.

— А жаль, что не в мою честь, — вздохнула она. — Я была бы польщена.

Баки хватило быстрого взгляда, чтобы оценить стати принца. Он облизнулся. Картина перед глазами всплыла совершенно похабная: Брок имеет стонущего Джека, а Баки отсасывает ему…

Баки любил и умел брать в рот, совершенно не представляя, где, когда и как он этому научился. Брока в первый раз это повергло в глубокое потрясение, потому что даже самые прожженные шлюхи в доступных наемнику борделях такого не делали никогда. Но Баки приучил Брока к этой ласке, он умел высосать через член остатки разума, и Брок научился просить об этом. Баки никогда ему не отказывал. Да и сам Брок по прошествии времени стал пробовать ласкать Баки так. Не сразу, но он научился получать от этого удовольствие.

Интересно, перепадало ли когда-нибудь такой ласки Джеку?

Джек очень быстро вошёл во вкус, поняв, что Мэй нисколько и не думала стесняться, лишь хохотала в голос, висла на принце, подставлялась рукам, и он тёр ей спину, бока, длинные ноги.

— Да постой ты, неугомонная, — расхохотался Джек, шлёпнув по упругому заду.

Мэй повертела узкими, как у мальчишки, бедрами и плюхнулась в бассейн плашмя, подняв тучу брызг.

 

 

***

После купальни Баки позвал Джека к себе и вручил ему бритву с перламутровыми накладками, а еще — пару книг.

— Чтоб не скучал, — объяснил он. — И кинжалом бриться не особо удобно.

Джек прижал книги к груди, глянул с благодарностью. Никто и никогда не заботился о нем так трепетно и честно. Родители с любыми нуждами отправляли к слугам, сестра всегда была занята собой и привыкла, что раз она девочка, то это перед ней все должны прыгать, оберегая, а на границе… Не по чину было простой солдатне переживать о командире. А тут наёмники, по сути, те же бандиты, окружили Джека вниманием, отогрели заиндевевшее нутро, показали, что о ком-то можно думать просто так, не за деньги или по обязанности. Буквально перевернули всё его понимание о мире с ног на голову..

— Спасибо, Баки, — улыбнулся он.

— Не порти только глаза в темноте, — сказал Баки. — Повесить тебе еще факелов в твоей комнате? Знаешь же, как их зажечь и погасить?

— Я справлюсь, спасибо, — поспешно отказался Джек, пятясь к двери.

Ещё не хватало Баки в его пещере, чтобы разгулявшееся в последнее время воображение совсем разошлось, являя совсем невероятные картины. И это если учесть, что секса ему не видать, как своих ушей, ещё очень долго. А к наёмникам подкатывать — последнее дело. Ещё не хватало. Джек ещё не настолько отчаялся.

 

***

— Баки, — сказал Роллинз поутру. — А отпусти принца со мной в Люмен.

Баки ответил не сразу.

— Хочешь в Люмен, Джек? — спросил он.

Люмен был французским городом у большой реки, на пересечении восьми дорог. Две границы до Гильбоа, сорок дней пути до Шайло. Большая ярмарка, много постоялых дворов и трактиров.

Джек аж подскочил на месте, закивал, подсчитывая, сколько могут стоит те драгоценности, что у него были с собой — перстень-оплату он не продаст ни при каких условиях. Понял, что выходила сумма немаленькая, из которой вполне можно выделить немного для похода в бордель, потому как он больше не мог. Брок и Баки и так все время были перед глазами, будто нарочно, постоянно касались друг друга, глядя так, что у Джека всё в груди обмирало. Так они ещё и сниться начали. И ладно бы там охота или просто что-то из их жизни. Нет. Они в снах Джека трахались так, что принц просыпался вымотанный до предела, перепачкав исподнее семенем.

Когда Джек седлал Региса, к нему подошел Брок и вручил замшевый кошелек, в котором позвякивали монеты.

— Баки передал, — сказал он. — Тут французские экю, хватит погулять. Договорись с Роллинзом, где встретитесь, если вернуться надумаешь. Ну, а если не надумаешь… — Брок пожал плечами.

Джек поджал губы. Он и не думал, что можно вот так вот уйти, затеряться в толпе и — поминай как звали. И если быть до конца честным, не собирался он сбегать. Но то, что его так легко готовы были отпустить, болью резануло по сердцу.

Кивнув, Джек взлетел в седло. А ведь и правда, чего Броку и Баки переживать? Это Джек, похоже, в них вмешался не на шутку, а для командира наёмников принц — всего лишь ещё один рот, и не более.

Но он вернётся. Даже если придётся ходить за Роллинзом по пятам.

Поехали они на запад по широкой протоптанной тропе.

— Держись поближе, — велел Роллинз. — Как скажу — езжай обок. Не дай Богиня заблудишься — вовек не найдут.

  


 

###  **5**

 

Джек выполнял всё, что говорил Роллинз, и так, как он говорил, не оглядываясь назад, не выпуская из виду широкую спину наёмника.

На перекрёстке они оказались совершенно неожиданно. Джек чуть не оглох от внезапно обрушившихся на него звуков. Регис беспокойно дернул ушами, переступил с ноги на ногу, скосив на Джека один глаз.

— Джек, я не хочу уходить от вас, — сам понимая, насколько жалобно сейчас звучит его голос, сказал принц.

— Ну так не уходи, — удивился Роллинз. — Никто ж не гонит. Слушай, вон трактир «Пьяный монах». Мне сейчас надо будет закупиться, телегу найти, чтобы доставить, и обратно. Ты пока поброди тут, отдохни, а за час до заката встретимся у этого трактира — и домой. Если задержишься — заночуй тут, я за тобой с утра приеду. Сам ты обратной дороги на найдешь. Зачарованы у нас проходы.

Кошелек, что вручил Брок, Джек отдал Роллинзу и отказался хоть сколько-то оттуда брать. Не дело это — чужим золотом за блядей платить. А потому первым делом Джек прошёлся по лавкам скупщиков, обменяв кое-какие из своих драгоценностей на звонкую монету, и уже тогда вдохнул полной грудью.

Джек и раньше бывал в подобных местах и никогда не считал такую работу зазорной, если всё было добровольно. Войдя в первый дом терпимости, Джек долго бродил, присматриваясь к мальчикам и девочкам, сам толком не зная, что именно ищет. Во втором и третьем также никто не приглянулся. В четвёртом, самом роскошном, ему встретился Гильермо. Темноглазый португалец выгодно отличался от всех тонких-звонких мальчиков мадам Татти шириной плеч, чёрными кудрями и острым взглядом. Он чем-то неуловимо напоминал Брока, и именно поэтому Джек поначалу хотел выбрать именно его, несмотря на расценки, но что-то его удержало.

Сев за стойку в углу главной залы борделя, Джек заказал себе выпить и обернулся, разглядывая остальной «цветник». Умом он понимал, кого конкретно хочет, а потому снимать слишком похожего было опасно для собственной психики. Видимо, поэтому Джек и выбрал полную противоположность Гильермо: тоненького, ладного, как не посмотри, белобрысого парнишку — который при ближайшем рассмотрении оказался чуть ли не в полтора раза старше самого Джека — с огромными, как у лани, зелёными глазами.

— Я Фио. — Парнишка поймал его взгляд. — Хочешь меня? Я могу сделать все, что пожелает высокородный господин.

Джек хмыкнул. Знал он согласных на всё, только плати, не останавливайся, но сегодня ему многое и не требовалось, лишь сбросить напряжение, выбить из головы два образа, прекратить сходить с ума от каждого вскользь брошенного взгляда, ждать похвалы, а потому, подхватив Фио под острый локоток, Джек без разговоров повёл его наверх в апартаменты.

Фио распахнул перед Джеком дверь в комнату и, едва Джек закрыл ее за собой, потянулся тонкими пальчиками к пуговицам колета, расстегивая их, гладя грудь под тонкой рубахой, целуя шею.

— Чего желает господин? — мелодичным голоском спросил Фио, поводя плечами, с которых немедленно сползла яркая голубая кофта.

Комната была обычной бордельной комнатушкой — фривольные раскрашенные картинки по стенам, огромная всклокоченная кровать с кучей подушек и измятой периной, запах сладких духов, маленькая статуэтка Богини в углу, пестрые занавески на небольшом окне.

Фио продолжал раздевать Джека так умело, будто был не шлюхой, а личным лакеем. Стащил с него сапоги, поцеловал подъем ступни, преданно глядя в глаза.

— Хочу забыть, — отозвался Джек, убирая с высокого лба Фио светлую прядь, заправляя за ухо. — Ты так умеешь?

Фио улыбнулся, облизал пухлые красные губы и, скинув штаны, устроился у Джека на коленях. Обвил его шею тонкими руками и поцеловал, умело играя язычком.

Джек гладил Фио по спине, прижимал худенькое тельце к себе. Раньше он любил вот таких вот, похожих на игрушечных эльфят, тоненьких, лёгких. Принцу нравилось таскать любовников на руках, не ощущая тяжести, слушать звонкий переливчатый смех, целовать белоснежную кожу, расцвечивая её собственническими метками, но сейчас это всё было не то. Отпихнув Фио в сторону, принц поднялся, подошёл к низкому столику, налил себе вина.

Фио плюхнулся на кровать и посмотрел на Джека подведенным глазами жалобно-жалобно.

— Господин… — позвал он. — Вы можете делать со мной все, что пожелаете.

Допив вино, Джек подошёл к постели, сжал пальцами подбородок Фио, задирая голову вверх, хмыкнул. Что-то действительно было не так, совершенно не так. Обычно его тело с лёгкостью отзывалось на присутствие рядом таких, как Фио, а сейчас как отрезало. Член не подавал никаких признаков заинтересованности.

— Ложись.

Фио плюхнулся на живот, раскинув ноги и, разведя половинки заранее смазанной задницы, оглянулся на Джека через плечо. Слегка прикусил губу, видя, что у клиента не то что не стоит, а даже и не собирается.

Устроившись рядом, Джек перетащил лёгкого Фио поближе к себе, погладил вдоль позвоночника, накрыл ладонями острые лопатки. Не то… Сжал худые ягодицы. Совсем не то. Откатившись в сторону, Джек упал на постель, раскинул руки в стороны. Вот что с ним было не так? Он закрыл глаза, вспоминая лёгкое касание пальцев Брока к его руке, когда тот передавал Джеку кошелёк. Внутренности обожгло огнём, будто кто плеснул на угли маслом.

Фио приподнялся на локтях, прильнул к Джеку, принялся вылизывать сосок и умело дрочить мягкий член. Господин совсем молод, неужто Фио не справится? Но член в руке оставался вялым и равнодушным, да и думал господин о чем-то совсем другом. О ком-то другом.

Фио вздохнул. Если клиент в кого-то влюблен так сильно, ничего у Фио не получится. Лишь бы не разозлился. У Фио едва-едва сошли синяки после прошлого раза.

— Налей мне вина, — попросил Джек, поднялся, натянул исподнее и штаны, сел обратно, устроившись среди подушек.

Джеку чувствовал себя странно. Он не испытывал отвращения к чужим прикосновениям, но и отклика в теле не было. Хотя ещё сегодня утром кожа горела от одних мыслей о том, что он позволит вновь кому-то к себе прикоснуться, кому-то похожему на Брока… или Баки.

— Может, мне позвать Гильермо? — спросил Фио, наливая Джеку вина в оловянный кубок. — Господин желает посмотреть, как Гильермо будет иметь меня?

Джека передёрнуло. Никогда он не был любителем подобных увеселений и не мог сказать, заинтересует ли оно его. А вот Брок с Баки... Джек сплюнул, окрысился. Это всё походило на какое-то умопомрачение.

— Сколько тебе платят за день?

— Флорин за клиента, — ответил Фио. — Пять флоринов за ночь.

Прикинув, сколько у него денег в кошеле, Джек выложил на подушку пять монет.

— Можешь просто посидеть со мной?

Фио оделся, уже поняв, что ебать его никто не будет. За всем этим явно скрывалась какая-то запутанная любовная история, а Фио просто обожал такие истории. Он быстро прибрал монеты — половину заберет мадам Татти, но и так это был очень неплохой заработок, да еще задницу подставлять не надо и никто не бьет.

— Он тебя не любит? — проницательно спросил Фио и сел рядом с Джеком, подобрав ноги. — Тогда он просто упускает свое счастье.

— Если бы всё так просто было. — Джек не любил и не умел изливать душу, но с кем ещё можно было честно поговорить? Только с проституткой или священником. И тот, и другой ближе всего к Богине. — Скорее, я третий лишний. Они пара, и уже давно.

— О! — восхитился Фио. Любовная история становилась все интереснее. — Но любишь ты кого-то одного или их как пару?

Джек потёр виски. Вино хоть и было сладким да разбавленным, неслабо давало в голову —  видимо, это было сделано специально для того, чтобы, напившись, клиенты теряли счёт времени и не особо зорко следили за своими кошельками.

— Я не знаю, слишком недавно с ними. Они… они меня привлекают оба. Красивые, яркие. Смотришь на них и проваливаешься куда-то глубоко.

— Они ведь воины, да? — понимающе спросил Фио. — Как вы, господин. Я слышал, никто не сравнится с воинами в любовной схватке.

Кашлянув, Джек искоса глянул на Фио. Вот же птичка, щебечет себе и бед не знает, хотя клетка у него та ещё.

— Воины, но я не видел их любовной схватки. Мне хватает их обоих и так, в обычной жизни.

Фио открыл было рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но тут же прикусил язычок. Конечно, господин хотел бы их увидеть. Но еще не видел. Если бы видел — вспомнил бы, и у него встал бы.

— Они красивые, да? Сильные, преданные друг другу?

Между бровей Джека залегла тревожная складка, уголки губ опустились. За то время, что он пробыл в Синем лесу, Джек успел с лихвой насмотреться на нежность между Броком и Баки. Незаметная обычно глазу, если знать, куда именно смотреть, их любовь расцветала подобно диковинному цветку под яркими весенними лучами.

— Для них мира вокруг не существует. Они так друг на друга смотрят, что ты кажешься таким незначительным. — Джек повертел на пальце отцовский перстень. — Я ведь могу уехать куда угодно, но всё равно возвращаюсь к ним, чтобы только смотреть. Эти глупые мечты.

— А может, и нет, — задумчиво сказал Фио. — Как знать?

 

 

***

Роллинз уже трижды обошёл телегу, перепроверил все покупки, снова перепроверил, бросил взгляд на алеющий горизонт и выругался. Принц так и не явился. Роллинз не знал, что и думать. Если бы не последние слова, сказанные Джеком, он бы и не подумал переживать, ну свинтил мальчишка, почувствовав запах свободы — Роллинз поморщился, пахло нечистотами. Но всем видом Джек давал понять — если надо, пешком пойдет, да и конь его всё ещё стоял в конюшне, хрустел овсом и не выдавал никаких признаков беспокойства пропажей хозяина.

Хоть Люмен и был совсем небольшим, но и здесь водились лихие люди. А Джека не надо долго разглядывать, чтобы понять — он не просто заезжий дворянчик. Было в нём что-то такое, выдающее породу с головой. Роллинз, как ни пытался, никак не мог вспомнить, взял ли Джек с собой хоть что-то из оружия.

Кинув дворовому монетку, Роллинз приказал приглядеть за телегой, а сам вышел в город, оглядываясь по сторонам. Вот куда могло унести мальчишку? Не дёргать же всех лавочников в округе, выспрашивая, не видели ли они такого высокого юношу, на принца похожего?

Роллинз честно обошёл почти все трактиры, сунул нос в пару борделей, но везде пожимали плечами и говорили, что вроде был такой, но ничего не выпил, не купил, ушёл сразу, а куда ушёл-то? Где его теперь искать? И денег совсем не взял.

Вернувшись к трактиру, Роллинз впряг своего коня в телегу и двинулся в обратный путь, обещая сам себе, что, даже если Баки запретит, всё равно вернётся утром на всякий случай.

 

 

***

— Не вернулся, — сказал Брок, обнимая Баки.

Тот рассеянно расставлял фигуры на шахматной доске.

— Ты рад, тревожишься или недоволен? — спросил Баки.

— Привык я к нему, — буркнул Брок. — Хороший парень. Нарвется еще…

— Он вернется, — пообещал Баки и обнял Брока.

— Если просто загулял — выпорю, — сообщил Брок, устраиваясь у Баки на коленях.

— Принца?

— А хотя бы и принца!

Баки поцеловал Брока в недовольно кривящиеся губы.

— Он запутался, — объяснил Баки.

— В трех соснах?! — возмутился Брок, запуская руки в тяжелые шелковые волосы Баки.

— В себе. В нас.

— Не понял.

— Принц влюбился, — объяснил Баки, целуя Брока в давно залеченный шрам, там где плечо переходит в шею.

— В тебя?

— В тебя, в меня, в нас двоих. Не знает, что с этим делать.

Брок облизнулся. Джек ему нравился, и нравился сильно. Но у него был Баки, а Джек…

— Я бы его выебал, — признался Брок. — Ума через задние ворота… со мной сработало.

— Я бы ему отсосал, — лукаво улыбнулся Баки, поглаживая Брока по заднице. — Затащим к себе?

— Вдвоем? А выдержит?

Баки провел рукой по спине Брока.

— Выдержит, принц крепкий. Только ему ведь не просто поебаться надо, понимаешь?

— Любовь? — спросил Брок с таким видом, словно до сих пор встречал это слово только в книгах.

— Ну да.

Брок задумался.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он. — Принц мне нравится. Но обещать ему любви я не могу. А ты?

— Мы можем обещать ему заботу и верность, — сказал Баки. — Для начала это. Попробуем?

— Если он вернется. — Брок потянул с Баки рубаху.

— Вернется, — заверил его тот.

 

 

***

Джек так и просидел весь день с Фио, лишь сгонял мальчишку вниз за едой на двоих, чтобы не просто так валяться на постели и разговоры разговаривать. Когда Фио откидывал свою «рабочую этику», то становился неплохим малым, достаточно прозорливым и смекалистым, жаль только, что при его работе эти таланты особо не пользовались спросом.

Они ели, пили вино, разговаривали, не замечая, как бежит время. Джек опомнился только тогда, когда в комнате совсем стемнело и Фио поднялся зажечь свечи. Внутри всё обмерло. Он не успел. Роллинз, скорее всего, уже вернулся к своим. Прикусив нижнюю губу до крови, Джек принялся судорожно одеваться.

— Куда ты? — Фио положил руку ему на плечо. — Городские ворота уже закрыли до утра. Ты не местный, по тебе видно. Переночуй, и с рассветом тронешься в путь.

Джек вздохнул и выпустил из рук сапог.

В груди росло, ширилось странное чувство потери, будто бы он упускал что-то очень важное для себя, разменивался по мелочам. Нужно было собираться и бежать в «Пьяного монаха», но Фио был прав. В сумерках Джек рисковал не то что не отыскать нужную дорогу, но и вовсе потеряться в незнакомом городе, найти себе лишних проблем. Достав из кошелька ещё пять монет, он протянул их Фио.

Фио принял деньги, не чинясь. Десять флоринов за день — рекордный заработок. Получится справить себе зимний плащ на беличьем меху.

— Приказать принести воду для купания? — спросил Фио. — Ужин? Наш повар отлично готовит каплунов.

— Давай сначала воду, а потом можно и поесть, — махнул рукой Джек.

Было странно сознаваться, но за сегодня он успел соскучиться по смешливым наёмникам, неожиданно дружественной атмосфере, по задорной Мэй, заботливому Роллинзу, немного неуклюжему, но доброму Таузигу и остальным. Что уж говорить про Брока и Баки. Эти двое почти с первого дня заняли в сердце Джека своё собственное место, вытесняя всё остальное.

Служанки принесли лохань с теплой водой, серое мыло и льняное полотенце. Фио помог гостю вымыться, а потом сам залез в ту же еще не остывшую воду и с удовольствием плескался там. Потом доставили еду — печеного каплуна и фрукты, свежий хлеб.

— У нас свой повар есть, — похвастался Фио. — Когда большая ярмарка, к нам и пообедать заходят. — И он принялся рассказывать анекдот про богатого мельника, перепутавшего бордель с трактиром.

Спать легли в одной постели. Фио, конечно, попытался свинтить на пол, отговариваясь, что не положено шлюхе спать рядом с благородным господином, но Джек удержал, уложил рядом на подушку, укрыл заботливо, пожелал добрых снов. А сам никак не мог уснуть, лежал на спине, слушая спокойное размеренное дыхание Фио.

Слишком мягкая кровать, большое пустое пространство вокруг, душно из-за закрытых окон, где-то за стеной пьют и веселятся, приторно пахнет сладкими духами и рядом совсем не тот, кто снится.

Фио, как и все шлюхи, привык ложиться за полночь и валяться в постели до полудня, но Джек вскочил с рассветом, и Фио тоже приподнялся на локте.

— Пора? — спросил он.

— Да, и спасибо, Фио, ты чудесный. — Джек улыбнулся, погладил Фио по лохматым со сна волосам. — Пусть хранит тебя Богиня.

Джек бежал по пустым сонным улочкам, выискивая нужный трактир, вспоминая, куда вчера сворачивал, куда заходил. Сердце бухало в груди, когда он наконец обнаружил искомый и вбежал на пустой двор. Роллинза нигде не было.

Тот появился, только когда солнце встало уже высоко. Оглядел Джека, который, понурившись, сидел на скамье и смотрел на истоптанную землю между запыленных сапог.

— Нешто обокрали? — спросил он, садясь рядом. — Или коня свели?

Джек усмехнулся, толкнул здоровяка в плечо и вдруг обнял.

— Я думал, что ты не приедешь сегодня. Вчера не успел вернуться, не заметил, как стемнело, а опомнился — уже поздно куда-то бежать было. Поехали домой, а?

— Поехали. — Роулинз потрепал Джека по плечу. — Только на рынок заглянем, куплю свежих пирогов.

 

 

***

— Вот смотри, — указывал Роллинз Джеку на обратном пути, жуя пирог и держа ладонь под подбородком, чтобы не обляпаться начинкой. – Видишь, вон два дерева друг к другу наклонились, а между ними тропка? Еле-еле два конных бок о бок пройдут.

Джек даже наклонился вперёд, стараясь разглядеть едва заметную в траве тропинку.

— Это вход?

— Да, — кивнул Роллинз. — Держись-ка ко мне поближе.

Едва они миновали арку из склоненных деревьев, как оказались в Синем лесу. Пахло травой и свежестью, грибами и прелью. Черно-серые стволы стремились в ясное небо, шелестела синяя листва.

— Ну вот, — сказал Роллинз. — Отсюда до Черных скал два часа пути. Хочешь пирога с изюмом?

— Лучше с капустой, я знаю, ты брал такие. — Джек сунул нос в котомку Роллинза, по запаху нашёл нужный и зажмурился от удовольствия. — Сто лет не ел пирогов, — пожаловался он, снова откусывая изрядный кусок.

В лесу было хорошо, дышалось, жилось. Джек будто и правда возвращался наконец домой.

Два часа пролетели как один миг. Джек рассказывал приграничные байки, одна сказочнее другой. Роллинз в ответ делился собственными историями.

Брок и Баки тренировались на мечах на поляне у водопада. Обнаженные по пояс, блестящие от пота и влаги, рассеиваемой водопадом, они махали тяжелыми мечами, кружили, налетали друг на друга и отскакивали.

Джек поднялся на стременах, чтобы ему было лучше видно, да так и застыл с открытым ртом, любуясь лоснящимися от пота телами. Сглотнул, тяжело осел в седло. Эти двое и правда были его персональным проклятием. Сидеть в плотных штанах сразу стало неудобно. Фио вчера сколько ни занимался «подъёмными работами» — всё без толку, а тут, глядите, стоило только вернуться, взглянуть одним глазом — и пожалуйста, хоть дыры в скальной породе пробивай.

Баки налетел на Брока и приставил острие меча к его кадыку. Брок развел руки, признавая поражение. Баки опустил меч, сделал шаг вперед и поцеловал Брока.

Спрыгнув со спины Региса, Джек немного помялся на месте, думая, стоит ли сразу идти к Баки извиняться или сначала позаботиться о коне, который, впрочем, никаких признаков усталости не проявлял, скаля зубы и бочком подбираясь к кобыле Роллинза.

Махнув рукой на всё, Джек снял плащ, перекинул его через седло и пошёл сдаваться, в очередной раз подмечая, как же они гармонично смотрятся вместе.

— Загулял, принц? — неодобрительно спросил Брок.

Баки принюхался.

— Борделем пахнешь.

Криво усмехнувшись, Джек кивнул, мол, да, борделем, провонял весь, но вот он, вернулся, пришёл отметиться, и, развернувшись на пятках, направился обратно к Регису. Коня надо было расседлать, почистить как следует, накормить, а потом уже и самому смывать запах борделя. Джек пообещал себе, что, как бы ни развернулась его дальнейшая судьба, он обязательно навестит Фио, выкупит его на весь день, и они пойдут гулять, чтобы Джек снова мог так сильно соскучиться по этим двоим.

 

###  **6**

 

Мэй нашла Джека в просторной пещере, разгороженной деревянными перегородками на стойла для лошадей.

— Подковы проверяешь? — спросила она, видя, что Джек смотрит копыта Региса. — Тебя Брок зовет зайти.

Джек поднялся, благодарно кивнул.

Разговаривать с Броком совсем не хотелось, не было желания его даже видеть, слишком неуютно делалось внутри, будто он в чём-то предаёт Баки. Но раз Брок сам звал, что бывало не часто, не идти было глупостью и неуважением. А потому, хлопнув Региса по крупу, наскоро умывшись и помыв руки, Джек отправился к Броку, ожидавшему его в их с Баки пещере.

— Ты звал?

— Звал, — кивнул Брок и протянул Баки и Джеку по кубку с вином. — Кое-что узнал, подумал, тебе это будет интересно.

— Брок был в Шайло, — объяснил Баки, отпивая вино.

Джек ненадолго зажмурился, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Хотел ли он знать, как поживает его семья, что творится в королевстве? Когда-то ему было действительно важно знать, что дома всё в порядке и его действия, действия его отряда у границы, сохраняют мир и покой. Но тогда он ещё считал дворец своим домом.

Отпив вина, Джек повернулся к Броку.

— Что там происходит?

— Неурожай, — начал перечислять Брок. — Принцессу так и не нашли. Ходят слухи, что тебя приказал убить король. Народ волнуется — считает, что Сайлас, расправившись со своими детьми, прогневил Богиню. На границах неспокойно. Ходят слухи, что брат королевы хочет принудить Сайласа назначить наследником его сына, Эндрю. О тебе говорят хорошо и с состраданием. Твой отряд… — Брок помолчал. — Живы. Перешли границу и нанялись к Фьюри. Фьюри обвиняет Сайласа в твоей смерти и в том, что Сайлас оскорбил его, приказав убить едущего за невестой жениха.

Баки покачал вино в кубке.

— Ты оказался у нас в конце мая, — сказал он. — А сейчас начало сентября. Лето прошло.

Сцепив пальцы в замок, Джек молча смотрел перед собой. Ничего не меняется. Стоило ему уехать-пропасть-погибнуть, как все наработки, вся тщательно выстроенная политика с соседями, всё пошло по известному адресу. Джек не всегда понимал своего отца. Его методы управления королевством и вовсе были непонятны принцу. Он бы не стал держать вокруг себя столько лизоблюдов, годных только кивать и поддакивать в нужных местах, давно бы разогнал Совет знатных семей, скучающий во время заседания, и ещё многое-многое-многое другое. Но Сайлас предпочёл видеть сына как можно реже, услал его на границу в надежде, что Джек сунет голову куда-нибудь не очень удачно или сгинет под камнепадом. Потом и вовсе приказал убить.

— Совсем ничего не известно о Мишель, Брок? — спросил Джек, наливая себе ещё вина.

— Неподтвержденные слухи, — пожал плечами Брок. — Говорят, что она сбежала, потому что беременна от рыцаря Шепарда. Говорят, их видели у западных границ. Король конфисковал поместье Шепарда, так что там ее точно нет.  

Не то чтобы Джек был слишком дружен с сестрой и очень сильно любил её, но определенные родственные чувства не мог не испытывать. А ещё была жалость. Джек знал, насколько Мишель не приспособлена к реальности, к лишениям мира вне дворца, да и Шепард, хоть и был сыном фермера, мало понимал в том, что необходимо беременной принцессе.

Покрутив на пальце отцовский перстень, Джек поднял обеспокоенный взгляд на Баки.

— Есть хоть какая-то возможность найти их?

— Если бы у тебя была какая-то ее вещь, можно было бы попробовать магический поиск, — сказал Баки. — Если нет — будем собирать слухи.

— Сайлас дочь не ищет, — добавил Брок. — Но за голову Шепарда назначена награда. Я думаю, они уже давно где-нибудь в другой стране. Личных драгоценностей принцессы хватит, чтобы купить поместье и жить безбедно.

— Да и Богиня покровительствует беременным женщинам, — добавил Баки.

— Спасибо, — отозвался Джек, поднимаясь. В два глотка допил вино.

У Сайласа не осталось никого, совсем никого, кроме Розы, но та очень любила дочь и неизвестно теперь, сколько она согласится терпеть сумасбродства супруга. А если Роза пойдет против мужа, то Сайласу недолго сидеть на троне. Герцог Кросс терпит его только из-за сестры.

Джек вновь сидел на смотровой площадке, глядел вдаль, отчётливее, чем когда-либо, понимая — в Гильбоа он не вернётся, нет ему там места.

Баки поднялся на смотровую и сел рядом с Джеком.

— Небо уже осеннее, — сказал он. — Такое глубокое. И луна видна даже днем. — Он помолчал. — У нас заказ на сопровождение вдовствующей герцогини Вайнштейн. Пойдешь с нами? Оплата неплохая — пятнадцать фунтов каждому бойцу. Герцогиня хочет добраться от Кальна в Виргую, к сыну. Десять дней пути, но места опасные.

— Не страшно, мне опыта хватит, — натянуто улыбнулся Джек. — Да и хочется быть полезным. И, Баки, спасибо, что не гонишь.

— Разве я могу? — Баки обнял его за плечи. — Я заказал для тебя куртку и штаны у того мастера, что шьет на нас. Роллинз привезет сегодня.

— Не так давно я понял, почему за тебя так люди держатся.

Джек прижался сильнее, надеясь, что Баки не подумает о нём превратно. Закрыл глаза, представляя, что это не только дружеская поддержка, не просто приятие командиром одного из своих бойцов, а что-то большее. Но Джек никогда не посмеет отнять Баки у Брока, и наоборот — нельзя лишать и без того не слишком радостный мир такой любви.

— Спасибо.  

Джек отстранился, поднялся, протянул руку, будто хотел коснуться шелка волос Баки, но в последний момент отдёрнул.

— Когда выходим?

— Послезавтра, — ответил Баки, глядя на Джека. — Если подождать до весны, трон Гильбоа освободится для тебя.

— Мне не нужен трон. — Он покачал головой. — Не нужно королевство, корона и всё, что к этому прилагается. Баки, я свободен жить как хочу. Разве можно желать чего-то другого?

Джек развернулся, чтобы уйти к себе, но остановился у самого входа в коридор. Глянул из-за плеча на спину Баки.

— Я буду готов.

 

***

В Кальне было холоднее, чем в Синем лесу. Поля вдоль дороги стояли голые, покрытые короткой желтой стерней — урожай уже собрали. Дорожная карета герцогини — большой короб, поставленный на восемь колес и украшенный резьбой и позолотой, — тянула шестерка серых в яблоках тяжеловозов. Из нее выбивался легкий дымок — служанка в карете без перерыва топила печку. Старая, сморщенная, как печеное яблоко, герцогиня мерзла.

Над дорогой нависали тяжелые серые тучи, сеявшие мелкий холодный дождь. Копыта коней чавкали в грязи. Редкие прохожие отходили с дороги, пропуская карету и сопровождающих.

Не было ни шуток, ни смеха, ни разговоров. Работая, команда Брока становилась суровой и сдержанной. Брок ехал впереди, Роллинз — рядом с ним. Баки и Джек ехали замыкающими.

Накинув на голову тяжёлый от воды капюшон плаща, Джек обернулся, проследил за спиной кривой поворот дороги. Ему было не привыкать к таким условиям. Северная граница Гильбоа примыкала к горному хребту, и погода там стояла по большей части примерно такая же, разве что вместо дождевой мороси с неба сыпал мокрый снег, налипая на одежду. Такое же тяжёлое низкое серое небо, топкая грязь под лошадиными копытами.

Вечерело. Вдалеке показались огни постоялого двора — одного из многих. Герцогине отведут самую лучшую комнату, а остальным придется ютиться где получится — вряд ли комнат хватит на всех.

— Ты караулишь с Таузигом в первую стражу, — сказал Баки.

Джек сильнее закутался в плащ, привалился спиной к косяку, рядом, кряхтя, мостился Джон.

— Я на сеновале спать буду, там знаешь как пахнет? — впервые за долгое время подал голос Таузиг. — Сразу домом веет.

— Ты… — Джек и сам не знал, что хотел спросить, а потому замялся, внимательно следя за тёмным двором.

— Из простых я, деревенских, — ответил Таузиг, пошарил за пазухой, вытащил маленькую деревянную фигурку горностая, протянул Джеку. — Батя мой столяром был знатным, все деревни в округе у него закупались. Меня вон к работе приучил.

— Это ты выстругал? — изумился Джек.

Зверёк на ладони был точно живой. Вот-вот поведёт носом, дёрнет хвостом — и поминай как звали.

— Нравится? — Здоровяк расплылся в улыбке, но нисколько не утратил бдительности.

Подхватив из-под ног камешек, Таузиг метнул его куда-то в темноту. Раздался обиженный писк.

— Очень на одного моего знакомого похож, — улыбнулся Джек, вспоминая Фио, — точно такая же любопытная мордочка.

— Дарю. Порадуй этого своего знакомого.

Таузиг поиграл бровями.

Постоялый двор был обнесен крепким частоколом, так что караулили они у ворот. Пахло лошадьми, подгоревшей едой, печным дымом, навозом и отхожим местом.

— Я драчливый очень был, — сказал Таузиг. — Вот и пошел в солдаты, да не прижился. Потом к Броку прибился. Всякое бывало. Потом вот Баки и Синий лес… Век бы там прожил. Иногда думаю:  может, уйти к людям, жениться… Но нет. Не мое это. Может, состарюсь когда, найду себе вдовушку…

Джек всё вертел в пальцах деревянную фигурку.

— Хорошо чего-то по-настоящему хотеть. Я ведь как думал — женюсь, сяду на трон, наследники родятся. А хочу ли я всё это, или так надо, по-ло-же-но? — Джек достал платок, завернул подарок и убрал подальше. — А вот сейчас хочу, но не получится оно по-моему никак, и от этого точно так же горько. Вот скажи мне, Джон, у вас все такие вот — несемейные?

— Да разве семейные в наемники идут? — удивился Таузиг. — Роллинз вон был женат, но у него жена родами умерла, и ребенок умер. Обычное дело. Мэй вообще к нам перед свадьбой сбежала, она из купеческой семьи, ее за вдовца — компаньона отца — отдать хотели. Хороший она парень. У Уриса в Арру зазноба есть, вдовая солдатка, он к ней мотается. А так… мы ж семья, принц Джек. Как там Баки когда-то сказал?.. — Таузиг поскреб в затылке. — Во, члены одной семьи редко рождаются под одной крышей.

Криво усмехнувшись, Джек не мог не согласиться. Хорошая фраза, ёмкая. Хотел бы и он с такой лёгкостью причислять себя к большой наёмничьей семье. Когда-нибудь… кто знает.

Дальше разговор как-то не шёл. Джон достал из котомки очередную деревянную чушку и остро отточенный нож, принялся что-то вырезать. А Джек молча таращился в пустоту. Он сам не знал, зачем спросил про семью. Рядом с собой Джек никого не мог представить, да и не хотел особо, понимая, что не сможет полюбить настолько, чтобы полностью вычеркнуть из головы и сердца Брока с Баки, и не считал это честным. Можно было, конечно, обосноваться в Люмене, но что там делать, Джек не знал.

Когда время перевалило за полночь, Таузиг поднялся, потянулся в стороны, расправляя плечи, спрятал в суму то ли зайца, то ли барсука.

— Пойдём на сеновал, сейчас сменят, — предложил он. — Чего клопов кормить.

Сменили их Урис и Мэй. На сеновале было темно, пахло летним лугом и земляникой. Шуршали мыши, мяукнул кот. Таузиг завалился в сено, накрылся плащом и тут же захрапел — раскатисто и протяжно.

Пихнув Джона в бок, Джек поднялся. Уж лучше клопы, но комнаты все были давно разобраны. Спать хотелось немилосердно, но стоило Джеку устроиться у дальней стены, закопаться с головой в сено и закрыть глаза, как весь сарай в буквальном смысле задрожал, даже мыши притихли.

— Сохрани меня Богиня, — застонал Джек.

Наутро он выполз во двор, не разлепляя глаз. Баки поймал его, встряхнул, разлохматил волосы.

— Надо было тебе к нам прийти, — сказал он. — Брок не храпит. Пойдем к колодцу, умоешься. Сейчас позавтракаем, герцогиня соберется — и в путь. Сегодня через лес едем, надо будет смотреть в оба.

Джек стащил через голову рубаху, оставшись в одних штанах и сапогах, нагнулся, поднимая полное ведро студёной колодезной воды. Первым делом напился, умылся, чтобы хоть как-то начали открываться глаза, а потом и вовсе примерился и вылил оставшуюся воду себе на спину и голову.

— Силен, — похвалил его умывающийся Баки и похлопал по спине, от которой поднимался пар. — Давай есть, и вот еще. — Он протянул Джеку маленький зеленый флакончик с плотно притертой пробкой. — Три капли на кружку воды — и проснешься.

Собирались быстро, едва успели позавтракать. Джек, как и посоветовал Баки, капнул несколько капель в брусничный компот. Глаза разом открылись, да так, что Джек моргать не успевал. Глянув на флакончик, спрятал его на самое дно сумки на всякий случай. И, по-хорошему, стоило бы давно узнать у Баки, какие зелья он умеет варить — можно было бы поделиться парочкой семейных рецептов, за которыми не одно соседнее королевство гоняется, но всё потом.

Регис нервно прядал ушами, косил глаза, дёргал повод, всем своим видом выдавая беспокойство, хотя Джек ничего не ощущал. Чувство опасности молчало.

Впереди громко свистнула Мэй, поднимая руку.

— Бревно на дороге, — сказала она.

— Роллинз, Таузиг, Брок, со мной, — скомандовал Баки, спешиваясь. — Остальные — смотрите в оба!

— Что такое? — выглянула в окно кареты служанка герцогини. — Почему встали?

— Засада, — коротко бросил Брок. — Прячьтесь.

Вчетвером они подхватили и принялись оттаскивать с дороги бревно. И тут в воздухе засвистели стрелы. Вскрикнул кучер, которому стрела угодила в ногу.

Зная, что карета хорошо защищена и стрелы ей нипочем, Джек выхватил короткий охотничий лук, примерился, выстрелил раз, другой, третий. К нему присоединилась Мэй, защёлкал арбалет Уриса. Остальные наёмники сгрудились вокруг кареты, отбивая стрелы, закрывая товарищей небольшими щитами. Сходить с дороги было опасно: неизвестно, что ждало в кустах, сколько нападающих.

Воздух вокруг загудел, подёрнулся синей плёнкой магической завесы. Джек дёрнулся, оглядываясь, ища взглядом Баки. Тот стоял впереди, раскинув руки в стороны, едва слышно что-то напевая.

— Его надолго не хватит, — крикнул Роллинз, также выхватывая арбалет.

Джек стрелял, краем глаза отмечая, что все, даже Брок, взялись за дальнобойное оружие, рассредоточились, чтобы не мешать друг другу и невзначай не задеть Баки.

У нападавших сдали нервы, и они, улюлюкая и вопя, хлынули из леса, обнажив мечи. А может, у них просто закончились стрелы.

Мэй рядом с Джеком выхватила свой клинок и направила коня вперед, рубя и коля направо и налево. Запахло кровью.

Соскочив со спины Региса, Джек ринулся в атаку. Меч пел в его руках, радовался кровавому пиршеству, сам тянул руку вперёд. В груди Джека клокотала радостная эйфория битвы, застилая взор кроваво-красным.

Нападающие будто не знали страха, будто гнало их что из леса, заставляя чуть ли не напарываться грудиной на мечи.

Чуть левее, у самой кромки леса, что-то блеснуло. Джек резко обернулся и метнулся в сторону Баки, вырос прямо перед ним, заглянул в глаза и улыбнулся, оседая к ногам.

Баки взревел и кинулся туда, откуда прилетела роковая стрела. Выволок ухмыляющегося арбалетчика из куста и одним взмахом железной руки размозжил ему череп.

Наемники расправились с нападавшими. Брок склонился над Джеком, из груди которого, вонзившись в стальную накладку и пробив ее, торчал арбалетный болт.

— Баки! — позвал он.

— Иду, — отозвался Баки. — Оттащите трупы в лес, — приказал он. — Раненых добить.

Брок отнес Джека на обочину, на чистую траву. Трогать болт он не решился.

— Мою сумку, — приказал ему Баки. — Все в стороны. Проверьте, как герцогиня. Перевяжите кучера.

Он расстегнул на Джеке куртку. Арбалетный болт пробил куртку, накладку, вонзился в грудинную кость, но не пробил ее. Крови было немного — ее станет больше, когда Баки выдернет стрелу.

Брок нарисовался рядом, держа в руках сумку.

— Сними перчатки, — скомандовал ему Баки. — Достань тряпку из сумки, смочи ее зельем из красного флакона. Когда скомандую, прижмешь тряпку к ране.

— Понял, — отчитался Брок.

Зелье в красном флаконе было синеватым и пахло медом. Брок приготовился. Баки прикусил губу и рванул болт вверх. Из раны тут же хлынула кровь, и Брок прижал к ней тряпку.

— Жить будет? — спросил он.

— Будет, — ответил Баки. — Удар в грудь — сердце сбилось. — Он пощупал пульс на шее принца. — Сейчас очнется.

Боль пульсировала, казалось, во всём теле, билась вместе с пульсом. Джек плыл в каком-то зыбком мареве, то выплывая на поверхность, слыша далекие гулкие голоса, то снова ныряя куда-то на глубину, в тишину, безвременье. Где-то впереди яркой искоркой горел огонёк, манил, призывая дотянуться, дотронуться, открыть глаза. И Джек рвался, разгребая плотный туман руками, чтобы выбраться, узнать, всё ли с Баки в порядке.

Слишком яркий свет резанул по глазам. Открыв глаза и кое-как проморгавшись, Джек попытался подняться на локтях, оглядеться, и, заметив склонившегося над ним Баки, наконец выдохнул.

— Слава Богине.

— Лежи, — велел Баки. — Сейчас я тебя перевяжу. Брок, белый флакон.

Брок протянул ему флакончик. Баки выдернул пробку и поднес флакон к губам Джека.

— Пей, — велел он. — Горько, знаю.

Джек выпил до капли, закашлялся, хватаясь за грудь.

— Всё со мной будет нормально, — слабо отмахнулся он, удивляясь, почему не может шевельнуться. —  Не впервой. Как остальные?

— Все с ними в порядке, — сказал ему Брок. — Раненых нет.

Брок приподнял Джека за плечи, и Баки сноровисто соорудил повязку. Поправил на Джеке рубаху, выдернул арбалетный болт из куртки и застегнул на Джеке одежду. Положил ладонь ему на щеку.

— Ты меня напугал, — признался он. — Не подставляйся так больше. Поедешь со мной, пока ты в седле не удержишься.

Брок помог Баки взгромоздить принца на огромного коня, который ходил у Баки под седлом. Потом Баки сел верхом и притянул Джека, который оказался впереди, к себе.

— Откинься мне на грудь, — сказал он. — Регис пойдет в поводу. Дышать не больно? Крови во рту нет?

Откинувшись на грудь Баки, Джек чуть зажмурился, чувствуя тепло даже через плотную куртку.

— Больно дышать, — признал он. — Но терпимо.

Хотелось поспорить с Баки, объяснить, что если бы он мог хоть что-то переиграть, то оставил бы сегодняшний день без изменений, точно так же кинувшись наперерез арбалетному болту, и всегда будет кидаться, закрывать собой, даже если оно будет стоить ему когда-нибудь жизни, лишь бы жили Брок и Баки.

Вечером Баки снял Джека с дежурства и уложил в отдельной комнатке постоялого двора — маленькой и тесной, с узкой кроватью, но зато больше там никого не было. Сам принес ужин, сменил повязку.

— Нам недалеко осталось, — сказал он. — А дома отлежишься. Не лезь на рожон, Джек. Береги себя.

Джеку спалось плохо, он постоянно мёрз, вскидывался, слепо ища в темноте отблеск арбалетного болта, чтобы успеть, но, оглядываясь, понимал, что один в комнате и никакой угрозы нет. Грудина болела, тянула, не давая глубоко вдохнуть, перевернуться на бок. Неясные тени жались к стенам, шептались голосами давно забытого прошлого.

Наутро Джек, измучившись за ночь, едва смог подняться. Казалось, выдохни он — и изо рта пойдет пар, так ему было холодно. Глянув за окно, он понял, что проснулся слишком рано, если вообще спал. Вывалив на узкую койку всё, что было в его котомке, Джек вспомнил про чудо-зелье Баки, так резво поставившее его на ноги в прошлый раз. В бурдюке было ещё достаточно воды. Вылив туда всё содержимое флакона, Джек сделал три глотка, зажмурился, чувствуя, как тело разогревается, прогоняя предательскую дрожь.

За оставшиеся дни путешествия ничего не случилось, кроме ветра и бродячих собак. Даже дожди утихли.

Баки с тревогой поглядывал на Джека, снял его с дежурств и ежеутренне и ежевечерне перебинтовывал рану.

В Виргуе, в герцогском замке, герцогиня расплатилась с Баки, накинув премию за хорошую работу, и Баки повел отряд домой, в Синий лес.

Порталами перемещаться оказалось невероятно удобно и не так сильно утомляло Джека, в бурдюке которого оставалось всё меньше живительного настоя, но он держался, сжимая зубы, чтобы никого не задерживать. Когда проезжали через незнакомый крупный город и Роллинз намекнул, что хорошо было бы закупиться съестным, Джек завернул в лавку портного и долго торговался с лавочником за зеленый плащ, подбитый черно-бурой лисой, слишком маленький для его плеч, но стоивший почти всех заработанных за поход денег.

 

###  **7**

 

— Дома! — объявил Брок, когда показались Черные скалы.

— Мыться, бриться и отдыхать, — объявил Баки. — Жрать я сам приготовлю.

— Завтра по бабам… — мечтательно протянул Таузиг.

Мэй так же мечтательно вздохнула. Отряд грохнул хохотом.

Джек сполз со спины Региса, как-то бесцветно улыбнулся, прижимая к груди свёрток с плащом.

— Я спать. Разбудите завтра, с вами пойду, — и побрёл к себе, впервые не озаботившись толком размещением Региса, лишь расседлал и насыпал овса.

В купальню и на общий ужин Джек не пришел. Брок заглянул в его пещеру — Джек спал, даже не загасив факел, и кутался в шкуру. Брок хмыкнул, принес ему меховое одеяло, укрыл, потом притащил кувшин с водой и поставил рядом.

— Посмотри с утра его рану, — сказал он Баки. — Не было бы воспаления.

— Заживает хорошо, — ответил Баки, притянув Брока к себе, — но посмотрю, конечно.

— И амулет ему дай. Еще до похода надо было.

— Дам, — согласился Баки. — У меня давно готов.

— Он ведь тебя прикрывал, наперерез стреле кинулся. — Брок прижался спиной к груди Баки.

— Я знаю и ценю. Спи. — Баки поцеловал Брока в шею. — Ты устал.

 

 

***

Джек выбрался из-под одеял, когда солнце было уже высоко, нашарил рядом с ложем заветный бурдюк и выхлебал последнее, что там оставалось, полежал немного, чувствуя не только привычную магическую бодрость, но и отголоски боли, раньше проявлявшиеся только к вечеру.

Пробегавшая мимо Мэй сунулась в пещеру Джека, когда он как раз обувался, окинула его долгим взглядом.

— Так ты едешь с нами?

— Еду, — кивнул Джек, добавляя в свёрток к плащу и ту самую вырезанную Таузигом фигурку горностая, упаковал всё как следует.

— Опять есть не будешь?

— Нет. — Джек приобнял Мэй за плечи. — У Фио что-нибудь перехвачу.

— Смотри, а что за Фио? Это ты ему плащик такой нарядный покупал? Неужто свататься собрался? — затараторила Мэй.

— Всё-то тебе расскажи, — улыбнулся Джек, выходя во двор.

— Джек, погоди, — поймал его Баки. — Держи. — Он надел ему на шею амулет — птицу из черного камня с красными глазами и клювом. — Это ключ. С ним ты и один можешь выехать из леса и вернуться. — Он коснулся губами холодного и чуть влажного лба Джека. — Жара вроде нет, но выглядишь ты не очень. Может, останешься и отлежишься?

Джек едва сдержался, чтобы не податься навстречу не вжаться в Баки, продлевая прикосновения — слишком хорошо ему от них делалось, слишком горячо в груди, желанно, но он лишь закусил губу, качнулся назад, натыкаясь спиной на круп Региса.

— Не могу, не сегодня, мне очень надо в Люмен, — старательно отводя взгляд, ответил Джек, вскочил в седло, выезжая вперёд.

— Зазноба у него там, — доверительно поделилась с Баки Мэй, отходя к своей лошади.

 

 

***

— А если и правда зазноба? — спросил Брок, когда стих негромкий топот копыт по мягкой земле.

Баки повернулся к нему.

— Проверим, как вернется, — сказал он. — Но в зазнобу я не верю.

— С подарками едет.

— Горностаевую накидку так просто с плеч не скинешь, — непонятно сказал Баки. — Он принц.

Брок недоумевающе посмотрел на него. Баки прижал его к себе.

— Думаешь, пора? — спросил он.

— Мается же. — Брок понял его сразу. — Холодно ему, а мы согреем.

— Не пожалеешь?

Брок повел плечами.

— Не сделать — жалеть, и сделать — жалеть. Это жизнь.

 

 

***

У Джека мутилось перед глазами, когда он въехал в Люмен, распрощавшись с остальными и направившись сразу к борделю, в котором работал Фио, надеясь, что хоть в этот день тот не будет обслуживать клиентов. Мадам Татти встретила его как дорогого гостя, угостила лучшим, с её слов, вином и распорядилась позвать Фио.

Джек же без разговоров подхватил знакомца под локоть и увёл в одну из свободных комнат, отдав мадам деньги за целые сутки.

— Господин болен? — спросил Фио, оценив и бледность, и алые лихорадочные розы на его щеках. — Приказать принести еды? Холодного вина?

— Вина? — Джек стащил сапоги. — Неси вина, только, молю Богиней, давай сегодня без всех этих господинов. Поедим и гулять пойдём, город мне покажешь.

Фио тут же притащил кувшин с вином, налил Джеку, потом крикнул служанку, чтобы принесла обед.

— Тут смотреть-то особо не на что, — сказал он. — Ярмарка вчера закончилась, купцы разъехались. Разве что собор и замок графа. Даже цветы в палисадниках почти все отцвели. Как мне тебя называть? Я ведь имени твоего так и не знаю.

— Я Джек, — представился он, отпивая вина. — Я подарок тебе принёс.

На колени Фио лёг свёрток. Фио, прикусив губу, развернул его, ахнул и погладил богатый мех изнанки, приласкал узорчатый зеленый бархат.

— О Богиня! — выдохнул он. — Это правда мне?

Вошла служанка с подносом, бросила на меховой плащ жадный взгляд. Фио дождался, пока она уйдет, и накинул плащ на плечи, повертелся, поглядел на себя в маленькое оловянное зеркальце.

— Такого и у графа нет! — восхитился он.

Маленькая фигурка горностая вывалилась из плаща и упала на кровать. Фио взял ее, провел пальцем по деревянной мордочке.

— Спасибо, Джек, — искренне сказал он. — Только за что?

— Разве для того, чтобы сделать подарок хорошему человеку, нужна причина? — улыбнулся Джек, хлопнул ладонью рядом с собой на постели, предлагая Фио присоединиться к раннему обеду.

Они ели, разговаривали совершенно ни о чём. Джек смеялся, травил старые армейские байки, слушал приятный щебет Фио.

— Ничего, если я немного прилягу? Устал, только вчера мы вернулись из похода. Ты разбуди меня к вечеру, и погуляем, — вяло попросил Джек, сполз на подушки и, не раздеваясь, провалился в темноту.

Фио накрыл его одеялом, походил по комнате, щеголяя обновкой. Шелковистый мех ласкал кожу, и Фио представлял, как ахнут Гильермо, Марта, Карина, Пабло и даже мадам Татти, когда увидят этот плащ. Между прочим, может, если Джек решит приезжать почаще, мадам и платить Фио будет побольше.

Вечером Фио попытался разбудить Джека, но тот только сонно пробормотал что-то и не проснулся. Фио хмыкнул и завалился спать рядом с ним. После осеннего похода вымотался, небось. Устал. Бывает. И пусть. В кои-то веки Фио тоже выспится, да и истерзанная предыдущими клиентами задница подживет.

Фио продрал глаза к полудню. Кое-как выполз из-под одеяла, поплескал в лицо водой, причесал волосы, подвел глаза, потряс Джека за плечо. Тот перевернулся на спину легко и бескостно, как тряпичная кукла, и Фио вскрикнул: по рубахе Джека расплывалось кровавое пятно.

Фио испугался и заметался по комнате. Не дай Богиня решат, что это он зарезал клиента! Сгноят же в тюрьме! На виселицу вздернут! Джек же из благородных!

Что делать-то?!

Фио чуть было не кинулся к мадам Татти, но опомнился, подошел к Джеку, потрогал его. Джек был весь горячий, но дышал. Фио развел ворот рубахи и увидел повязку. Значит, это старая рана. Что ж Джек не сказал-то? Зачем поехал в Люмен? Лежал бы и выздоравливал!

Фио намочил ладони и похлопал Джека по щекам, но тот не очнулся. Фио прикусил губу. Джек заплатил за сутки. Сутки прошли. Конечно, такого клиента мадам Татти не выставит, но будет ворчать. Послать, что ли, за лекарем?

На лекаря мадам Татти не поскупилась: она прекрасно умела отличать перспективных клиентов от разряженных в шелка солдат, получивших жалование и решивших гульнуть, как в последний раз, в самом дорогом и респектабельном заведении Люмена. И поэтому вызвала аж господина Гийома, чтобы тот осмотрел раненного.

Срезав повязку, лекарь только головой покачал.

— Так, дорогой мой, — обратился он к перепуганному Фио. — Что пил господин при тебе? Какие настойки или эликсир?

— Только вино, господин Гийом,. — Фио жался в изножье кровати. — Он приехал такой… бледный, а щеки горят. Поужинал и спать упал. Хотел по городу погулять, но я не смог его разбудить вечером. Подумал — господин после военного похода, пусть отдыхает.

— А ты случаем не подсыпал ему что-нибудь для пущей сговорчивости? — Гийом нахмурил кустистые брови. — Знаю я вашу братию. — Вновь наклонился, коснулся плеча, недалеко от раны. Джек застонал, кусая губы.

— Да разве я бы посмел! — Фио заплакал, размазывая подводку.

— Фио хороший мальчик, — заступилась за него мадам Татти. — Да и господин этот к нему не в первый раз приезжает.

По коридору простучали подкованные сапоги, и в комнату ворвались два мордоворота в черной коже. Фио пискнул и сполз на пол. Мадам выпрямилась, уперев руки в бока.

Баки оглядел ее, Фио, лекаря. Достал кошелек, сунул лекарю монету и сказал:

— Свободен. Это мой боец.

Брок взял лекаря за плечи и выставил за дверь. Баки протянул мадам Татти два золотых.

— За беспокойство, мадам, — сказал он.

— Что ж вы его раненого-то отпустили? — спросила она.

— Мой недосмотр, — повинился Баки. — Принесите мне чистых тряпок и горячей воды.

Мадам тут же кликнула служанку.

— Оставлю вас, господа, — величественно заявила она и выплыла из комнаты, шелестя юбками.

Фио так и жался к кровати, размазывая слезы по лицу.

— Он не умрет? — выдавил он. — Джек же не умрет?

— Не умрет, — заверил Баки и стянул перчатки.

Фио всхлипнул, увидев железные пальцы, и прижал кулачок ко рту.

— Что с Джеком? — спросил Брок.

Баки нащупал его пульс.

— Бодрящего перепил, похоже. Я ему дал флакон, да так и не отобрал. Ну и рана.

— Воспаление?

— Небольшое. — Баки положил ладонь на лоб Джека. — Выкарабкается. Брок, пойди найми фургон, его надо будет перевезти домой.

Фио во все глаза смотрел на господ, пришедших за Джеком. И ведь знали, где он, то ли отпустили сами, то ли приглядывали, чтобы дел не натворил. И не о них ли говорил Джек в прошлый раз? Оба статные, сильные, широкоплечие. Не чета Фио, тонкому да маленькому. Понятно, почему Джек и не посмотрел на него тогда, не загорелся желанием. Чтобы проверить свою догадку, Фио забрался на постель и, наклонившись, коснулся губами горящей лихорадочным румянцем щеки Джека, отскочил быстро, во все глаза наблюдая за господами.

Баки рыкнул на Фио. Брок оскалился. Фио забился в угол, чтобы не попасть под горячую руку.

Служанка принесла воду и тряпки и вышла.

— Иди за фургоном, — велел Баки.

Брок наклонился над Джеком, поцеловал его в лоб и вышел. Баки же, обтерев руки влажной тряпкой, смочил еще одну зельем из белого флакона и прижал к ране. Джек застонал. Над руками Баки задрожало голубоватое марево.

Фио испугался так, что зубы застучали. За Джеком приехал колдун, а Фио страсть как боялся колдунов. Но всё равно остался на месте.

Баки менял тряпки, пока кровотечение не остановилось. Потом нанес на рану густую черную мазь, похожую на деготь, но пахнущую медом и травами, и принялся перебинтовывать Джека.

— Выкарабкается, — пообещал Баки.

Вернулся Брок. Сунул Фио три золотых монеты и велел:

— Молчи о том, что видел. Он спал с тобой?

— Нет, господин, ни разу, клянусь! — зачастил Фио.

Баки поправил на Джеке рубашку, закутал его в свой плащ и поднял на руки.

— Пойдем, — сказал он.

Брок, уходя, потрепал Фио по волосам.

— Берегите его, — крикнул вслед господам Фио и добавил едва слышно: — Он вас так любит.

  


 

###  **8**

 

Джек попытался перевернуться на бок, вдохнуть полной грудью, но на плечи давило горячей меховой тяжестью, длинная шерсть лезла в нос, щекотала. Громко чихнув, Джек открыл глаза, чувствуя, что выспался на несколько дней вперёд. Он уже было хотел извиниться перед Фио, ведь, скорее всего, проспал целый день и они не пошли гулять, но оглядевшись, замер. Он был не в комнате борделя мадам Татти, а дома, в пещере, вот только не в своей, не на своей кровати, укрытый не своим одеялом. Джек проснулся в пещере, которую занимали Брок с Баки.

— Ну что, очнулся, чудушко? — спросил Баки, садясь рядом и целуя Джека в лоб. — Жар спал, слава Богине. Вот, выпей. — Он протянул Джеку кружку с водой, подслащенной медом. — Потом до отхожего места свожу.

Благодарно кивнув, Джек сделал первый глоток, покатал его на языке. Никогда не любил мёд, а сейчас цветочная душистая сладость пришлась как нельзя кстати, насыщая измученный лихорадкой организм, пробуждая его.

— Почему я здесь? — спросил Джек, приподнявшись на локтях.

— Тебя в лихорадке трясло неделю. — Баки ласково коснулся его небритой щеки. — Недосмотрел я. Нельзя при ранах бодрящее пить. Я не уследил, а ты, небось, весь поход его хлестал. Вот и свалило тебя, и рана воспалилась. Не шути с зельями, Джек. Опасно. А если бы ты был без амулета? Я бы тебя и не нашел.

Глядя Баки в глаза, Джек сильнее притёрся щекой к его ладони, замер, прислушиваясь к себе, не отводя взгляда, ища в глазах Баки жалость или что там положено испытывать к раненому подопечному.

Баки притянул Джека к себе и обнял.

— Брок тебя выпороть грозится, — с улыбкой сказал он. — Но это пустые угрозы. Ты напугал нас, Джек. Мы боялись, что потеряем тебя.

— Куда я от вас денусь, — проворчал Джек, устраиваясь поудобнее в таких желанных объятиях.

Он не думал, что так может случиться и его, казалось бы, простое ранение может так усложнить всем жизнь. Баки и Брок волновались. Ведь волновались же? Приехали за ним в Люмен, нашли как-то, принесли домой и оставили у себя, а не вернули в его, Джека, пещеру, приставив кого-то, ту же Мэй, приглядывать за раненым. Сидели рядом, перевязывали, поили жаропонижающими настойками.

— Я не хотел, чтобы так получилось, — повинился Джек, понимая, что надо будет извиниться и перед Фио — он, скорее всего, очень испугался, когда Джек никак не просыпался.

— Я знаю, мой принц, — Баки погладил его по всклокоченным волосам. — Все мы были молодыми и бесшабашными. Вот напоим как-нибудь Брока, и он нам расскажет, что творил, пока служил в королевской гвардии. Пойдем, помогу тебе дойти до отхожего места, а потом в купальню. Позволишь мне вымыть тебя? — Он помолчал и добавил: — Позволишь нам с Броком любить тебя?

Джек оторвался от плеча Баки, сел так, чтобы отчетливо видеть его лицо, нахмурился.

— Вам — меня любить?

В голове Джека никак не укладывался этот вопрос, не становился как надо, ответа не находилось. Одно дело он — ну, влюбился, дурак, в обоих разом, насмотреться на них не мог, тянулся, как к свету. Но у Баки был Брок, у Брока Баки. Зачем им ещё и Джек?

— Разве можно не любить тебя? — мягко спросил Баки, любуясь Джеком. — Разве мы можем не ответить на жар твоего сердца?

Мягко ступая, к постели подошел Брок. Сел позади Джека, обнял его, горячо дыхнул в ухо.

Джек вздрогнул, обернулся, нос к носу столкнувшись с Броком, перевёл взгляд на Баки, а потом со всей силы ущипнул себя. Ведь не могло этого быть. Не могло же? Мечты так редко сбываются, а ещё так полно. Его не просто пустили в общую кровать… Джека хотели любить. Может, он до сих пор спит? Бредит?

— Ты же едва меня терпишь? — вновь повернувшись к Броку, спросил Джек, потёр покрасневшее бедро.

— Малыш, у меня просто характер говно, — ухмыльнулся Брок и поцеловал Джека в шею. — Я чуть не рехнулся, пока ты в жару бредил. Еще раз такое вытворишь — точно выпорю.

Джек со стоном прижался к Броку, потянул на себя Баки, чтобы оказаться зажатым между ними, поверить до конца в возможность всего происходящего. Казалась бы, чуть больше трёх месяцев назад он ожесточённо стегал коня, загоняя его, стараясь дотянуть до границы, чувствуя за спиной если не смерть, то перемены, которых он ну никак не мог желать. Оказавшись в пещере под Чёрными скалами, испугался быть проданным, а потом ещё сильнее испугался, когда понял, что именно здесь, с этими людьми, так лихо перекроившими его судьбу, его место. Влюбился так, что не отодрать, не избавиться, не изжить из себя это чувство, поверил в полную его безнадёжность. И вот сейчас сидел, стиснув зубы, боясь разреветься, как в детстве, потому что одновременно и невероятно хорошо, и невозможно плохо.

Брок и Баки зажали Джека между собой. Брок гладил его по плечам, Баки ласково перебирал волосы.

— Ты наш, — сказал Брок.

— С самого начала был наш, — добавил Баки. — Будь с нами, ради Богини.

Джек спрятал лицо у него на груди, обнял, насколько хватило сил, несмотря на занывшее ранение и переполненный мочевой пузырь. Джеку так не хотелось разжимать рук, отпускать ни одного из них.

 

 

***

Баки, как и обещал, проводил Джека до отхожего места, а потом они с Броком вдвоем отвели Джека в купальню и долго отмывали, осторожно лаская.

— Мы подождем, пока ты окончательно встанешь на ноги, — сказал Баки. — А то ведь… — Он покачал головой и рассмеялся.

— Да, Баки кого угодно заездить может, — более прямо выразился Брок.

— Кроме тебя, — заметил Баки.

— Ну так то я.

Джек всё ещё смущался и отводил взгляд, алея щеками, разглядывая любовников исподтишка, любуясь ими, до конца не веря, что они оба принадлежат наконец только ему, он имеет полное право касаться их, а не подсматривать украдкой, как ладонь Баки ласково проходится по внутренней стороне бедра Брока, как они жадно целуются на смотровой площадке, трахая друг друга языками, как смотрят друг на друга.

Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Джек провёл пальцами по груди Брока, обвёл соски.

— Я быстро поправляюсь, — на всякий случай предупредил он.

— Да уж я заметил! — Брок поцеловал его в плечо, а Баки в колено.

— Все-таки не удержусь! — выдохнул Баки, касаясь полувозбужденного члена Джека.

Он усадил его на край купальни и развел колени. Поцеловал в бедро, лизнул яички и забрал член Джека в рот.

Брок поддержал Джека, когда тот качнулся назад от неожиданности.

— Баки это дело любит, — сообщил он, лаская жесткими пальцами его соски и прикусывая мочку уха.

Первым делом Джек попытался свести колени, закрыться руками, растерянно оглянулся на Брока. Не привык он к таким откровенным ласкам, не понимал, зачем оно надо Баки. Все его партнёры, да и он сам, предпочитали быстрый секс, без лишних прикосновений.

— О Боги, — взвыл Джек, когда губы Баки сомкнулись на головке его члена.

Баки мягко, но непреклонно развел его колени, огладил внутренние стороны бедер и ласково провел языком от яичек до уздечки вздрогнувшего члена.

— Вкусный, — сказал он, лукаво глядя на Джека снизу вверх.

Вспыхнув от кончиков пальцев до корней волос, Джек всё равно не мог отвести взгляда от ярко-алых губ Баки, растянутых, Богиня сохрани, вокруг его члена. И до чего же тревожно и сладко делалось в груди! Джек откинулся на грудь Брока, потянулся назад, ища его губы.

Джеку не хотелось выздоравливать, медлить, ждать ещё хоть сколько-то. Он и так слишком истомился.

Брок целовал Джека властно и неторопливо, лаская его, вылизывая нежную изнанку губ, скользя по белым зубам языком. А Баки не спеша впускал член Джека до самого горла, чтобы качнуться назад, посасывая головку.

Их Джек. Их принц. Он еще обучится искусству любви, какого не знают ни во дворцах, ни в борделях. Потому что там нет любви, а здесь она есть.

Джек несмело коснулся ладонью члена Брока. Он не был зашоренным девственником, через постель принца прошло немало любовников обоих полов, но раньше всё это было сексом, физическим удовлетворением потребности тела, попыткой доминировать, чем угодно, только не любовью, когда прежде всего хочется доставить удовольствие партнёру, совершенно не думая о себе.

Пальцы прошлись по толстому, перевитому венами стволу, коснулись головки, собирая прозрачные капли смазки; не удержавшись, Джек слизал с пальца капельку.

Брок взял Джека за руку, поцеловал в ладонь и обернул его пальцы вокруг своего члена.

— Я люблю пожестче, — сказал он.

Джек совершенно не понимал, что от него хочет Брок, не слышал его слов, оглушённый, выбитый из колеи. Он вновь смотрел на Баки, чувствуя себя невозможно странно… хорошо ли, плохо ли… непонятно. Всё тело будто вспыхивало, искрилось, наполняясь лёгкостью, и одновременно утягивало куда-то на дно в неизведанное. Джек кричал, подавал бёдрами вверх, вбиваясь в глотку жмурящегося от удовольствия Баки, не в силах сдержаться, не понимая, что с ним происходит, откуда всё это.

Прижавшись к Броку, Джек растерянно застонал. Но Брок и не думал помогать, лишь, усугубляя, гладил ладонями пылающее, слишком чувствительное тело Джека, сжимал соски, прикусывая, вылизывая его шею.

Эхо крика раскатилось под высокими сводами купальни, когда Джек излился в жадный горячий рот и обмяк в руках Брока. Баки в последний раз погладил его по бедрам, нежно поцеловал яички и нырнул, ополаскивая лицо. Потом вынырнул и поцеловал истерзанные Броком губы Джека. Дотянулся до Брока, поцеловал и его.

— Люблю вас, — сказал он.

— Богиня, — просипел Джек, не в силах разжать сведённых судорогой удовольствия рук.

Он никогда… НИКОГДА не испытывал подобного, не знал, что так можно и что от такого нехитрого действия может быть так — нет, «хорошо» недостаточно, оно не способно описать, то что чувствовал сейчас Джек — незабываемо.

— Люблю, — отозвался Джек, поцеловав сначала Баки, а потом, ткнувшись губами в небритый подбородок, Брока.

Как бы ему хотелось так же, как Баки, заласкать обоих любовников.

— Я двинуться не могу, — смущённо прошептал Джек.

— Ну так и не надо. — Баки приподнял его на руках и помог опуститься в теплую воду.

Брок спрыгнул рядом, и о плечи Джека заплескались мелкие волны. Брок прижался к Баки, а тот обхватил рукой оба члена, сжал и начал уверенно дрочить под водой, прикусывая Брока за жилистую шею. Брок откинул голову, подставляясь и держась за плечи Баки.

Очень скоро Брок зарычал, Баки вскрикнул, и по воде поплыло, размываясь, опаловое облачко семени.

Джек наблюдал за ними, кусая губы, чтобы не стонать. Жаль, что сил двигаться не было, оргазм выжал его досуха.

— Какие же вы невероятные, — восторженно прошептал он. — И как хорошо, что я не видел вас <i> _такими </i>_ раньше. С ума бы сошёл.

Баки рассмеялся. Они вместе с Броком вытащили Джека из воды, закутали в сухую простыню и, помогая удержаться на ногах, практически неся, довели до своей пещеры.

— Одежду забыли, — сказал Баки, укладывая Джека на постель и целуя в плечо.

— Я схожу, — сказал Брок.

Он не стыдился и не стеснялся своей наготы и шрамов.

Баки уложил Джека, напихав ему под спину подушек, натянул штаны и рубаху и сказал:

— Добуду тебе еды. Парней пустить? Они все о тебе беспокоились.

— Всех перебаламутил своей глупостью, — покачал головой Джек. — Я тоже рад буду их  видеть.

Первой примчалась, конечно же, Мэй, будто бы стояла в коридоре и ждала отмашки. Запрыгнув на ложе, она устроилась на подушках рядом с Джеком, молча обняла его, уткнулась носом в бок.

— Я же живой, что ты так?

— Идиот ты, высочество. — Она грозно нахмурилась, сведя брови. — Когда Баки вернулся с тобой на руках, на нём лица не было. Никогда его таким не видела. Все подумали, что ты умер.

Джек погладил её по коротким волосам, безмолвно извиняясь.

— Ещё раз так сделаешь, выдеру, понял?

Потом пришел Урис с миской каши, сунул ее Джеку.

— Ешь, — сказал он. — Неделю в жару метался, маковой росинки во рту не было.

В проеме толпились Роллинз и Таузиг, за их спинами угадывались остальные.

Джеку было и стыдно, и приятно одновременно. Никогда о нём так сильно не беспокоились, не переживали, по сути, чужие люди. Может, это и было ощущение той самой семьи, о котором говорил той ночью Таузиг.

Каша была горячей и сладкой, взгляды тёплыми и любящими. Сердце Джека оттаивало, раскрываясь на полную, впуская всех этих людей разом.

Они окружили его, касаясь, чтобы убедиться — Джек здесь, живой. Их слова были грубы и некуртуазны, руки в мозолях от рукоятей мечей, но сердца  горячи и чисты.

А потом пришли Брок и Баки. Разогнали всех и сели по бокам от Джека. Баки налил ему еще медовой воды, Брок подтянул шкуру-одеяло повыше.

— Надо будет ещё перед Фио извиниться, — скорее для самого себя напомнил Джек, устроившись удобнее, согреваясь, чувствуя, что его начинает сковывать сон.

— Хороший парень, хоть и блядь, — сказал Брок. — Не обокрал тебя. Лекаря позвал.

— На него можно положиться, несмотря на то, чем он зарабатывает, — согласился Джек.

Ему хотелось как-то помочь Фио, но за те полтора раза, что он бывал в Люмене, спросить, что и как, не получилось. Да и не привык Джек в душу лезть.

— Есть у меня одна мысль на его счет, — сказал Баки. — Но это потом. Ты отдыхай пока, принц Джек. — Он поцеловал Джека. — Выздоравливай. Мы будем рядом.

Джек сполз пониже, обхватил руками подушку, на которой спал Баки, обнял, утыкаясь в неё носом, истово молясь Богине, чтобы сегодняшний день не оказался вдруг сном или видением. Джек готов был на что угодно: заложить душу, совершить сделку с Рогатым, лишь бы хоть какое-то время засыпать и просыпаться, слыша — <i> _ты наш </i>_.

 

 

***

— Что у тебя за мысли насчет той шлюшки? — спросил Брок, когда они, оставив спящего Джека, поднялись с Баки на смотровую.

— Через пару дней дожди начнутся, — невпопад ответил Баки. — Надо отправить парней яблоки в лесу собрать.

— Я уже отправил, — сказал Брок. — Не ты один тут умный. Так что?

— Парень уже староват для такой работы, — объяснил Баки. — А нам нужен плацдарм в Шайло. Дам ему денег, и пусть купит или откроет постоялый двор. Будет сплетни собирать и держать нас в курсе дела.

— Так вроде ж Джек не хочет на трон? — удивился Брок.

— Брок, я говорил и повторю: горностаев с плеч так просто не скинуть. Он принц по рождению и будет королем по праву.

— А мы?

— А мы будем личной гвардией короля Гильбоа.

 

###  **9**

 

Джек и правда поправлялся быстро под неусыпным взором всей команды. Каждый из вроде бы суровых наёмников пытался хоть как-то скрасить для принца время, проведённое в постели, пока Баки не разрешил Джеку наконец вставать. Да и потом, стоило Джеку взяться хоть за какую-то более или менее тяжёлую работу, как появлялся Таузиг или Урис и гнал его прочь, обещая рассказать Броку, что его высочество и не думает выздоравливать.

Правда, Брок быстро прекратил это веселье. Как только Джек окончательно пришел в себя, Брок принялся ежедневно устраивать тренировки. Начались осенние дожди, лило как из ведра, и чтобы наемники не дурили со скуки, Брок велел сдвинуть стол в общей зале и каждый день гонял всех немилосердно.

Иногда к тренировкам присоединялся Баки, но только у Брока хватало выносливости, а у Таузига — глупости вступить с ним в поединок. Баки был нечеловечески быстр и силен. Порой, забавы ради, он бился со всеми по очереди. Наемники отползали по углам, все в мыле, а у Баки даже дыхание не учащалось.

Джек тоже принимал участие в общем веселье, но он был легче и меньше большинства наёмников, так что носился по залу, уворачиваясь от тяжёлых кулаков, нападая порой с самых неожиданных сторон. Ему нравилось биться с Броком, нравилось, как тот чуть пригибал голову, щурился, примериваясь к противнику, выставив вперёд обманчиво пустые руки. О нет, недооценивать  Брока было огромной глупостью.

Как-то раз Баки спросил Джека:

— Хочешь, я научу тебя драться на ножах?

— Научи! — с готовностью отозвался Джек.

Он любую науку впитывал, как губка, набрасываясь жадно, с полной самоотдачей, и это касалось не только боя, военного искусства. В постели Джек тоже пробовал всё, что бы ему ни показали Брок с Баки.

Вечерами Баки смазывал Джеку порезы от ножа заживляющим бальзамом, а Брок наносил мазь от ушибов на синяки. Забота перерастала в ласку. Джек вспыхивал от нее, как сухой трут. Он льнул к груди Баки, выцеловывая, вылизывая каждый шрам, гладил, ласкал, хотя ещё несколько недель назад не решился бы прикоснуться лишний раз. Джек, словно изголодавшись по тактильному теплу, по ощущению кожи под кончиками пальцев, мог часами гладить Баки, обводить пальцем шрамы на шее, плече, груди Брока.

Однажды, после купальни, Баки поставил Джека на четвереньки, пристроился сзади и вылизывал, пока Джек не охрип от стонов и непривычной ласки. Он доверял Баки, принимая от него всё что угодно. Если тому хотелось касаться Джека, Джек вспыхивал, раскрывался, жадно впитывая ласку, но, когда Баки, вылизав его крестец, раздвинул половинки ягодиц, коснулся языком входа, обводя его по кругу, лаская сжавшиеся мышцы, Джек чуть не подавился членом Брока, жалобно заскулив, не зная куда деваться от стыдного удовольствия.

— Баки, — просипел он, оглядываясь через плечо.

Он хотел, безумно хотел Баки, хотел почувствовать его в себе, но не знал, понравится ли ему такое.

В одну из ночей, когда Брок с Баки уже давно спали, Джек ускользнул в купальни, долго себя растягивал, кусая губы, стараясь не морщиться, запихивал в задницу пальцы, имитируя половой акт, но так и не понял, что же в этом хорошего, приятного, от чего можно так стонать, насаживаясь. А ему только больно, неприятно от натянутости мышц, и вообще как-то неправильно.

Ни Брок, ни Баки не торопили Джека. Но однажды, после того как Баки долго-долго ебал Брока, а потом ушел в купальню, чтобы ополоснуться самому и принести влажное полотенце для вымотанного любовника, Брок усмехнулся, глядя на потрясенного Джека.

— Не понимаешь? — спросил он. — Не поймешь, пока не попробуешь. Есть у мужчин узелок для наслаждения. Глубоко внутри. И когда до него достают, долбят в него — так хорошо…

Сейчас вот Джек не ощущал того, что толкало того же самого Брока, так любившего бывать снизу, подставляться, рыча и насаживаясь сильнее, чем следовало бы, по мнению Джека. Когда в дырку проник тщательно смазанный палец, Джек крупно вздрогнул, вжался лицом в жёсткие волоски на лобке Брока, готовый вытерпеть всё что угодно, лишь бы Баки было хорошо.

Брок скользнул ниже, извернулся, чтобы взять слегка опавший член Джека в рот. Баки тем временем растягивал Джека уже двумя пальцами, нащупывая нужное местечко, и по тому, как вскинулся Джек, понял: вот оно.

Вдоль позвоночника плеснуло горячим. Джек замер, хватая ртом воздух, слепо уставившись перед собой. Это новое, обжигающее удовольствие волнами расходилось по телу, пульсируя, отбивалось сердечным ритмом в каждой мышце.

Джек закусил губу и на пробу подался назад, сам насаживаясь на пальцы Баки, заскулил просяще, потому что у него не получалось так же хорошо.

— Вот так, малыш… — шептал Баки, лаская Джека изнутри. — Вот так.

Брок дрочил и облизывал член Джека, уже уверенно стоящий, твердый, сочащийся. Ему хватило обмена взглядами с Баки, чтобы понять — никто не станет ебать Джека сегодня. Только раздразнят, покажут, как оно бывает, заставят кончить с пальцами в заднице и членом во рту, чтобы вошел во вкус, предвкушал большее.

— Пожалуйста, Баки, — взмолился Джек, отчаянно подавая бёдрами назад. — Баки… хочу!

Пальцев было слишком мало. Джек не знал, как правильно, но всё равно чувствовал, что мало, слишком мало. Он нашарил ладонью колено Брока, добрался до члена, крепко сжал у основания.

Баки добавил третий палец, плеснул еще душистого масла и наклонился вперед, целуя Джека в крестец и поясницу.

— Не торопись, малыш, — шептал он. — Все еще будет. Какой ты тесный, жадный… так меня сжимаешь…

Пальцы Баки с невероятной точностью попадали по какой-то особой точке внутри Джека, заставляющей кровь в жилах вскипать всё сильнее, накрывая с головой, а губы и язык Брока на его члене и вовсе выбивали все связные мысли из головы. Джек метался, скулил, почти плача от удовольствия, насаживался сильнее, резче.

Баки трахал его пальцами, предвкушая, как через несколько дней Джек сам подставится под его член и примет его. Джек был такой горячий, страстный, такой отзывчивый, что Баки с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы засадить ему. Но удерживался. Еще успеется.

Джек коротко вскрикивал от каждого движения Баки, выгибался, расставляя колени. Брок сосал ему самозабвенно, потягивал яички — Джек любил это, гладил промежность, блестящую от масла.

Там, внутри, куда доставали пальцы Баки, всё сделалось нестерпимо горячим, сжало внутренности в один комок, сдавило, вырывая из груди Джека сиплый хрип, и отпустило, ослепляя, оглушая, выбрасывая на берег, на камни, разбивая на тысячу кусочков.

Руки Джека подломились, он без звука повалился на Брока, не в силах не то что пошевелиться, даже вздохнуть. По телу пробегала судорога за судорогой, сотрясая крупной дрожью.

Брок обнял его, взлохматил волосы. Баки наклонился над ними и поцеловал Джека между лопаток. Его собственный член, прижавшийся к животу, сочился смазкой.

Брок вывернулся из-под Джека, поцеловал его в плечо и подтянул колени к груди, открываясь. Баки быстро смазал его и, даже не растягивая, принялся быстро, без изысков трахать. Брок хрипло стонал, подмахивая, насаживаясь на толстый темный член.

Придя немного в себя, Джек немного сместился в сторону, подполз к Броку, лизнул благодарно подбородок, влажные от слюны губы, поцеловал, ласково провёл языком по кромке зубов, выдыхая в приоткрытые губы, немного завидуя. Ему самому страстно хотелось бы быть на его месте, чтобы Брок и Баки по очереди заполняли его, делая полностью своим.

Огладив ладонью судорожно сокращающиеся мышцы на животе Брока, Джек коснулся растянутого входа, сейчас занятого членом, обвёл его пальцами, выстанывая в губы Брока о том, как сильно он его любит.

Брок поймал его ладонь и направил к собственному члену.

— Я… скоро… — выдохнул он.

Джек сжимал член ладонью, проходясь пальцами по пульсирующему стволу ровно так, как любит Брок, ласкал головку, размазывая смазку, потирая большим пальцем уздечку.

Из груди Брока в такт движениям Баки и Джека вырывались короткие стоны. Он напрягся и закричал, выплескивая семя себе на грудь и на живот. Баки в несколько сильных движений догнал его и замер, не торопясь выходить.

— Люблю тебя, — сказал Баки Броку. — И тебя, — он повернулся к Джеку. — Обоих вас люблю.

Джек растёкся по груди Брока счастливой медузой, водил пальцем по забрызганному спермой животу и категорически не собирался никуда двигаться.

— Лодыри вы мои заебанные, — ласково сказал Баки и пошел в купальню за полотенцем.

 

***

Наконец обретя опору в лице Брока и Баки, Джек смог немного расслабиться, перестать дёргаться по пустякам, метаться в поисках пятого угла. И, признаться, совсем забыл про поездки в Люмен и про Фио. Напомнил, как ни странно, Таузиг, поинтересовавшись, а понравилась ли фигурка горностая другу Джека.

— Баки, — Джек коснулся губами местечка за ухом. — Хочу в Люмен к Фио съездить. Составите мне компанию?

— Непременно, — улыбнулся Баки. — И Брок с нами. Брок же с нами?

— С вами, с вами, — проворчал Брок. — Тащиться в ноябре через лес… злые вы…

Баки поцеловал его.

— Не хочешь морозить косточки?

— Да не люблю я ноябрь, — объяснил Брок. — Дожди и все такое.

— Я куплю тебе куртку на меху, — пообещал Баки. — Да и Джеку надо зимнюю одежду справить.

Джек поцеловал обоих и унёсся в свою бывшую пещеру, ставшую теперь чем-то средним между общим шкафом и кладовой, собираться в дорогу. Ему было немного стыдно перед Фио за такое долгое отсутствие, за то, что вестей о себе не подавал, и вообще, что свалился на его хорошенькую голову со своими проблемами.

В Люмен въехали уже ближе к обеду. Джек сразу направил коня к заведению мадам Татти.

— Господин, мы рады вас снова приветствовать. — Мадам расплылась в радостной улыбке, видимо, мысленно сосчитав возможную прибыль аж с троих господ, раз один Джек был так щедр.

— Фио свободен?

— Он ожидает в общем зале.

Фио сидел в кресле и грустил. Ноябрь всегда его угнетал, да к тому же это был мертвый сезон — никаких ярмарок, никаких клиентов, и даже постоянный посетитель Фио — господин Клаус — заболел разлитием желчи и уже давно не приходил.

Когда в заведение вошли Джек, Брок и Баки, Фио вскинулся. Он скучал по Джеку и беспокоился о нем. И обрадовался, увидев Джека здоровым и явно счастливым.

Обняв Фио, погладив его по белобрысой голове, Джек вручил мадам Татти положенную за сутки плату и повёл друга наверх.

— Извини, что не давал так долго о себе знать, не показывался, — повинился Джек, как только за ними закрылась дверь комнаты.

— Господин, — Фио хлопнул накрашенными ресницами.

— Давай без всего этого, — перебил его Джек.

— Не делай так больше, — добавил Фио уже нормальным голосом, без рабочего жеманства. — У меня есть вино. Могу принести перекусить что-нибудь, — предложил он, разглядывая из-за плеча Джека двоих его молчаливых сопровождающих.

— Перекусить — это хорошо, — сказал Брок. — А вот вина не надо.

Фио распорядился об обеде. Потом сел на кровать. Баки тяжело опустился на хлипкий стульчик. Брок присел на подоконник.

— У нас к тебе предложение, Фио, — сказал Баки.

Фио вздохнул. Он не был уверен, что осилит всех троих. К тому же Брок его пугал.

— Не такое предложение, — сказала Брок, усмехнувшись. — Деловое. Ты здесь по велению души, или так сложилось?

— Не такая уж у меня ебливая душа, — сказал Фио, и сразу стало видно, что ему вот-вот стукнет тридцатник. — Меня продали. Отчим. Я выкупился, но идти мне некуда. Я ничего не умею.

— Так уж и ничего? — лукаво посмотрел на него Баки. — А если бы деньги были?

— Нет денег, — покачал головой Фио. — Никак не получается накопить.

— А всё же? — уточнил Джек.

Фио неуверенно оглядел всех троих, нахмурился, становясь намного старше своих лет.

— Недолго мне осталось здесь работать, — невесело улыбнулся он. — Поизносился. Думал, смогу деньжатами разжиться, открыть постоялый двор в лиге от Люмена, на поближе и рассчитывать не приходится.

— А как насчет трактира в Шайло? — спросил Баки.

— В Гильбоа? — удивился Фио.

— Ну да.

— Шайло же столица. Там… дорого там.

— Это не твоя забота, Фио, — сказал Брок. — Потянешь держать трактир в столице?

Фио прикусил губу и вздернул голову.

— Потяну, — уверенно сказал он. И пояснил: — Отец постоялый двор держал в Лионе. Я ему помогал, пока он не помер. Думал, унаследую дело. Но отец умер, его бык забодал, мать замуж вышла, отчим… — Фио махнул рукой. — Неважно. Зачем вам это?

— Нам нужен свой человек в Шайло, — объяснил Баки. — Денег на обзаведение мы тебе дадим. Когда ты готов сняться с места?

— Сейчас! — вскинулся Фио.

— Погоди, — одёрнул его хмурый Джек, развернулся к своим, глянул остро. — А вам-то это зачем? С трактиром я и сам хотел помочь, но здесь, в Люмене. Зачем вам Шайло?

— Я хочу знать, что там творится, без того, чтобы Броку приходилось собирать сплетни по площадям, — объяснил Баки. — Фио справится с этим лучше. Он умеет влезть под кожу.

У Джека складывалось стойкое ощущение, что ему не договаривают, скрывают что-то. Слишком легко и гладко. Вот неужто у Баки по всем столицам окружных королевств такие таверны со «своими людьми» понаставлены? Что-то явно не сходилось, и это беспокоило Джека, привычного к двойному, а то и тройному дну всего происходящего в королевском дворце; но вот то, что такое могло быть и в их отношениях, настораживало. Он хотел верить Баки и верил, надеясь, что глупые мысли — всего лишь его расшалившееся воображение. Потому покачал головой и снова повернулся к Фио.

— Так ты согласен?

— Да, — энергично кивнул Фио. — Прибыль вам?

— Себе оставишь, — отмахнулся Баки. — Будешь следить и слушать. Одевайся, собирай свои вещички — и поедем.

Фио заметался по комнате, собирая свои вещи из всех углов. А потом замер на месте и вздохнул.

— У меня нет совершенно ничего пристойного, — вздохнул он. — Только одни штаны и тот плащ.

— Джек, — Баки повернулся к нему, доставая кошелек, — иди, приодень Фио для Шайло. А мы пока поговорим с мадам.

Люмен был совсем небольшим, и лавки не баловали изобилием. Что-то достойное нашлось только в салоне для местных богатеев, куда Фио поначалу наотрез отказался заходить, уверяя, что их погонят сразу же, стоит переступить порог.

Джек лишь удивлённо вскинул брови и потянул Фио за собой.

Окинув скучающим взглядом ряды полок и несколько не слишком хорошего качества манекенов, Джек фыркнул и приблизился к замершему у прилавка приказчику.

— Это весь ассортимент? — Джек неопределённо взмахнул ладонью.

— Нет, господин, — взвился тот, выскочил из-за прилавка, не переставая кланяться и извиняться, что благородным господам приходится обращать внимание на такого ничтожного человека, как он, повёл их куда-то наверх по лестнице, устланной дорогим красным ковром.

Фио недоумённо окинул взглядом запылённую, явно не новую и недорогую, хоть и добротно сработанную одежду Джека, совершенно не понимая, чем вдруг вызвано такое раболепие привыкшего ходить всегда задрав нос приказчика дорогой лавки, но потом перевёл взгляд на лицо Джека, поймал взгляд и оторопел. Фио самому захотелось сложить ладони на груди и согнуться в поклоне, чтобы высокий господин не изволил гневаться на простого смертного.

На втором этаже явно располагался зал для тех, кто умел ценить своё время и прекрасно разбирался в последних модных течениях. Джек молча прошёлся вдоль стоек с манекенами, касаясь тканей, кивком головы указывая на понравившееся, велел вызвать портного, сел в удобное кресло, улыбнувшись Фио, вновь становясь самим собой.

— Кто ты, Джек? — прошептал Фио.

Портной пришел с двумя помощниками. Джек кивнул на Фио, и вокруг того закрутился ворох тканей, измерительные ленты, булавки, тесьма, ленты, кант…

Через два часа Фио был одет в новое с головы до пят. Рубашка из тонкого батиста, замшевый колет, бархатные штаны и камзол, щегольской берет, узорчатые сапожки. Джек оплатил еще три смены одежды.

— Я на дворянина похож… — прошептал Фио, крутясь перед зеркалом и поправляя шнуровку на камзоле.

— Ты прекрасно впишешься в столичную жизнь, — согласно покивал Джек, велев доставить готовую одежду на постоялый двор, уверенный на все сто, что Брок с Баки уже решили все вопросы с мадам Татти, забрали оставшиеся вещи Фио и ждали в назначенном месте. — Тебе нужно ещё присмотреть коня. В Шайло вошли в моду тонконогие арабы, хоть я их и терпеть не могу, слишком прихотливы.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Фио, внимательно глядя на Джека. — И потом, Джек, владелец трактира не может выглядеть как дворянин и ездить на породистой лошади, понимаешь? Полукровка — да. Какой-нибудь выносливый, но не слишком приметный конь. Может, даже пегий. И если я поеду в Шайло один, да еще в ноябре, меня ограбят на первом же постоялом дворе. До Шайло сорок дней пути!

— Я жил в Шайло и знаю местные нравы. Там все, вплоть до последнего лавочника или скорняка, кичатся своей родословной. Да и кто тебя одного отпустит. — Джек мысленно прикинул, где было бы удобнее всего расположить трактир, так, чтобы он выгодно отличался от конкурентов. — Насчёт дороги и сопровождения сейчас узнаем у Баки. Он, скорее всего, уже всё продумал и рассчитал. Сгинуть тебе уж точно никто не даст.

Поднявшись по жуткой скрипучей лестнице — Джек всё никак не мог понять, почему все ребята Баки, как один, выбирают именно этот постоялый двор, — на всякий случай постучался в дверь, чтобы не ввалиться в самый ответственный момент, а то вышло бы неловко.

Брок и Баки были не одни. Тут же сидели и резались в кости Урис и Таузиг.

— Вы быстро, — сказал Баки. — Урис, Таузиг, это Фио.

— Фио Лантье, — представился тот.

— Это Урис, это Таузиг, — указал на них Баки. — Твои сопровождающие до Шайло. Присмотрят в дороге, присмотрят в Шайло, чтобы тебя не обманули при сделке. Ты грамотный, Фио Лантье?

— Да, — гордо вскинул голову Фио. — Я же собирался управлять постоялым двором.

— Отлично, — кивнул Баки и вытащил из кармана маленькую сову черного камня с огромными желтыми самоцветными глазами. Протянул ее Фио. — Держи. Если что-то стрясется и понадобится помощь, напиши и сунь сове в клюв записку. Я получу ее сразу. Все интересные новости Шайло, сплетни, слухи переправляй так же.

— Я понял. — Фио покачал в ладони странно теплую птицу и спрятал ее в карман.

Брок сунул ему большой замшевый мешочек, в котором тихо звякало.

— Тысяча гелвуйских лавров, — объяснил он. — Хватит на обзаведение и трактир. Если не хватит — напишешь, добавим.

— Ох, — Фио принял тяжелый мешочек. — У меня нет коня.

— Я купил, — сказал Брок. — Араб нечистых кровей, серый в яблоках, стоит здесь в конюшне. Выезжать вам лучше сейчас. Поняли, обормоты? — спросил он Таузига и Уриса.

— Да, командир, — ответил Таузиг. Он убрал кости и стаканчик в карман и поднялся. Хлопнул Фио по плечу так, что тот присел: — Идем, парень. Чего время-то тянуть?

Джек спустился вместе с Фио, обнял его напоследок, сунул в ладонь свой перстень и записку с именами тех, к кому можно обратиться, если случится что-то очень плохое и помощь понадобится немедленно. Попрощался с Таузигом и Урисом, надеясь, что в дороге с ними ничего не случится, а если что, мужики уж точно не дадут Фио в обиду.

На душе сделалось немного тоскливо, будто бы Джек только что навсегда попрощался с дорогими сердцу людьми. По всему выходило, что так и произошло: сам он в Гильбоа не собирался, его сердце и он сам навсегда останутся в Синем лесу, в лабиринте пещер под Чёрными горами.

 

###  **10**

 

Первая записка от Фио пришла тем же вечером — просто выпорхнула из очага прямо в руки Баки. Тот прочитал ее и протянул Джеку.

«Мы уже в Шайло! — писал Фио. Почерк у него был кривой, буквы скакали. — Успели как раз перед тем, как закрыли южные ворота. Остановились в «Бешеной лисице» в Южной четверти. Я поговорил с хозяином «Лисицы», он обещал узнать, не продается ли где трактир или постоялый двор. Храни вас Богиня!»

Джек повертел в руках записку и отложил ее в сторону.

Шайло.

Джек не любил столицу за излишнюю помпезность, бестолковость постройки в военном смысле. Он не знал, чем руководствовался отец, возводя город-мечту на пепелище, чего хотел добиться, поднимая дома всё выше и выше, вызолачивая шпили. Шайло был красив, идеальный город для живописцев и писателей, для тех, чьи мечты давно и плотно заменили реальность, ослепили. Джек надеялся, что Фио не поддастся тлетворному влиянию местного общества и останется таким же простым и понятным.

— Они добрались, — поделился новостью Джек, забираясь в постель и устраиваясь среди подушек.

Брок скинул одежду и лег рядом с ним. Притянул к себе, устраивая голову Джека на плече, поцеловал в волосы.

Баки провел железной ладонью над запиской, и с нее исчезли все буквы. Потом неторопливо разделся и устроился с другой стороны от Джека.

— Все с ним будет хорошо, — заверил он Джека. — У тебя чутье на людей, мой принц.

Джек крутился, ему никак было не улечься, он то прижимался к Броку, то чуть ли не полностью заползал на Баки, но сон никак не хотел приходить. За время, проведённое в Синем лесу, он подзабыл дворцовую жизнь, не интересовался делами семьи и королевства, оправдываясь тем, что, мол, неоткуда узнать, так чего дёргаться. А вот сейчас никак не получалось отстраниться. Да и всё же он немного переживал за Фио.

Баки обнял Джека, уложил его голову себе на живое плечо.

— Все с ним будет хорошо, — шепнул он. — Не переживай.

— Баки, зачем тебе Шайло? — тихо спросил Джек. — Какое тебе дело до мелкого королевства, откуда и заказов-то толком не приходит?  Какая тебе разница, что там происходит?

— Меня беспокоит Сайлас, — объяснил Баки. — Меньше чем за полгода от него было два заказа, причем оба касались членов его семьи. Хочу быть в курсе. Если Сайлас остался недоволен нами, мне придется не брать заказы в Гильбоа. К тому же там твои мать, сестра…

— А если я захочу вернуться? — Джек лёг так, чтобы не смотреть Баки в глаза.

— Мы пойдём с тобой, — пообещал Баки. — Будем твоей гвардией. Ты видел нас в деле — мы не так плохи, мой принц.

Джек переполз полностью на Баки, сел на его бёдра, опираясь ладонями на грудь, внимательно заглядывая в глаза.

— И останетесь там со мной?

— Останемся, — кивнул Баки. — Мы тебя не бросим, Джек. Ты наш, а мы — твои.

— Даже если придётся уйти отсюда в гадюшник, каким всегда был королевский дворец? — Джек подался вперёд, нависнув над Баки, легко коснулся его губ поцелуем. — А я сяду на трон? Ведь для этого мне нужна королева, а потом наследник.

— Мы защитим тебя от дворцовых змей, Джек. А королева… Мы же знаем, что любишь ты нас. А наследник — это необходимость. У тебя уже есть какая-нибудь принцесса на примете?

— Необходимость. — Джек поморщился, серея лицом. — Половина моей жизни — это необходимость, не потому что хочется или будет правильным, а надо, обязан… — Он притёрся к груди Баки, распластался на нём. — Есть принцесса. Мария не вариант. Быть под колпаком у Фьюри —  то же самое, что с Сайласом, а он дочь так просто не отдаст, тем более после всех событий с моей мнимой смертью. — Руки Джека, казалось, жили своей жизнью: несмотря на серьёзность разговора, они гладили бока и плечи Баки. — Он не простит такого обмана. Но есть Люсинда Вулфсон, вряд ли ты о ней знаешь. Того королевства уже лет десять как нет на карте, после смерти короля земли растащили более сильные соседи, а Лулу, она в монастыре росла. Мы когда-то писали друг другу письма. Но формально она всё равно принцесса.

Баки гладил Джека по спине.

— Напишешь ей снова? Монастырские воспитанницы не амбициозны.

— Напишу, — выдохнул Джек, прогибаясь в спине, подставляясь под касания. — Но не знаю, согласится ли она снова вляпаться во всё это. Когда ребёнком убегаешь из горящего за спиной дома, не так много желания вернуться. Но напишу. Я скучал по нашим разговорам.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Баки. — Ты принц, мой хороший. Это чувство долга перед страной, какое я даже представить не могу. Ответственность. Ты будешь хорошим королем.

Джек зажмурился. Они редко говорили о чувствах так вот просто, да и не было в этом особой потребности, но каждый раз, от каждого ласкового слова в Джеке что-то раскрывалось по новой, наполняя его силами, верой в самого себя. И то, что Баки готов был бросить всё: Синий лес, который так любил, Чёрные скалы, ставшие им домом и укрытием — только ради Джека, потому что ему может снова захотеться повесить на шею ярмо в виде королевства, выбивалось из привычного положения вещей.

Отец всегда говорил, что в королевских семьях не может быть любви. В королевских семьях главное — это умение разбираться в людях и ядах, а остальное — ненужные эмоции. Сайлас никогда не любил Розу, не считая нужным даже перед подданными играть в счастливую семью, всегда был резок и холоден с женой. Джек не хотел для себя такой жизни, загадывая, что он-то жену по сердцу выберет, а выходило, что тоже по расчёту. Сердце Джека уже давно не принадлежало ему.

— Я ваш! — прошептал он в губы Баки. — Только ваш!

— И мы твои, — Баки поцеловал его. — Вместе до конца.

Джек завозился, устраиваясь удобнее на Баки, потёрся членом о его твёрдый пресс, жарко выдохнул в шею. Джек не понимал, почему его так берегли, хотя он и был давно готов.

Жесткая рука Брока легла на зад Джека, задрала рубашку.

— Спать не даете честному наемнику, — проворчал он. — Политики…

Стянув с себя ненужные тряпки, Джек потянулся в Броку, потерся скулой о заросший щетиной подбородок.

— Хочу вас… в себе, — просительно застонал он, чувствуя предвкушающую сладкую дрожь. — Пожалуйста.

— Жадный… — Баки приподнял бедра, потираясь твердым членом о Джека. — Брок, ты первый.

— О да. — Брок погладил Джека между ягодиц, потрогал дырочку.

Джек никогда не бывал снизу, да и, что греха таить, не стремился к пассивной роли, считая, что это точно не его, от такого невозможно ловить кайф, но рядом с Броком и Баки он вспыхивал моментально, терся об их тела, подставлялся касаниям, скулил, готовый умолять о большем. Только с ними он хотел отдаваться, быть распятым, растянутым, принадлежать во всех смыслах.

Нависнув над Баки, Джек чуть спустился чуть ниже, становясь на колени, прогибаясь в спине, чтобы Броку было удобнее, а самому касаться губами налитого желанием члена Баки, вылизывать его.

Брок налил масла себе на пальцы и принялся растягивать Джека.

— Не зажимайся, — попросил он, целуя Джека в копчик. — Ты такой тесный, что сейчас пальцы мне оторвешь, малыш.

Баки гладил Джека по голове и по плечам.

Джек был бы и рад не зажиматься, расслабиться как следует, но тело сотрясала крупная дрожь, грудная клетка ходила ходуном, сердце грозило выскочить через горло. Пальцы Брока были невероятно горячими, они будто клеймили Джека там, внутри, растягивая, заполняя. Сильнее расставив ноги, он чуть подался назад, насаживаясь, чувствуя, как дискомфорт уходит, наполняя тело сладким томлением.

— Я буду смотреть, — сказал Баки и устроился так, чтобы лучше видеть.

Брок долго растягивал Джека, то и дело добавляя масла, прокручивая пальцы внутри, лаская тот самый сладостный бугорок.

Плохо себя контролируя, Джек насаживался на пальцы Брока, припадал на грудь, терся болезненно возбужденным членом о меховое одеяло.

— Господи, Брок, давай, — взвыл Джек, отпихивая от себя его руки.

Он был готов, сейчас, именно сейчас, разлететься на части от одного-единственного прикосновения.

Брок смазал себя, приставил член к растянутой, блестящей от масла дырке, и легонько нажал на нее.

— Вытолкни меня, Джек, — велел он.

Руки Джека подломились, он упал на грудь, приподнимая задницу выше, двинулся назад, потихоньку пропуская Брока в себя, замер, широко распахнув глаза, хватая ртом воздух. Член не был похож на пальцы, совершенно не похож. Слишком большой, горячий, он болезненно и одновременно сладко распирал судорожно сжимающиеся нежные стенки, неумолимо продвигался вперёд.

Баки начал неторопливо дрочить Джеку, оглаживая большим пальцем головку. Брок вошел до конца и плавно двинулся обратно, потом снова качнулся вперед, нащупывая ту самую нужную точку.

— Какой ты горячий и тугой, — говорил Брок. — Такой тесный…

Джек уронил тяжёлую голову на руки, вздрагивая всем телом от каждого толчка, чувствуя, как по лицу текут слёзы, а нутро горит небывалым жаром, вспыхивая всё ярче. Член Брока, казалось, рос в нём, увеличивался, распирая всё сильнее, давил на ту самую точку.

Баки стирал слезы Джека железной рукой. Брок толкался и толкался внутрь, постанывая от удовольствия. Джек был такой невероятный, так жадно принимал член. Баки огладил кончиками пальцев растянутые вокруг члена Брока мышцы, потом приласкал яички Брока, поджавшиеся от возбуждения.

— Обожаю вас, — пробормотал Баки.

Он переменил позу и принялся целовать Джека, чувствуя соль на губах.

Джек отвечал жадно, будто не целовался с месяц и страшно соскучился, он кусал сладкие податливые губы Баки, почти умирая от каждого движения Брока в себе, чувствуя, как каменеют его руки, сжимающие бёдра, а толчки становятся беспорядочными и рваными. Но самому Джеку было слишком мало.

Брок закричал и кончил, прижавшись к Джеку так, словно хотел залезть внутрь целиком. Наклонился над Джеком, поцеловал его между лопаток и вышел. Устало упал на постель.

— А тебе ведь не хватило, — ласково сказал Джеку Баки. — Ты невероятно жадный. Хочешь, я тебя возьму? Но я большой.

— Хочу! Возьми! — приказал Джек, не в состоянии ждать, перекинул ноги через бёдра Баки, устраиваясь сверху, заскулил, почувствовав твёрдый член, притирающийся между ягодиц, задевающий крупной головкой края растраханной дырки.

Брок, посмеиваясь, растер по члену Баки масло, приставил головку к припухшему раскрасневшемуся отверстию. Баки двинул бедрами вверх, и Джек вскрикнул.

Под веками полыхнуло красным, все волоски на теле встали дыбом, вдоль позвоночника прокатилась волна жара, выжигая из лёгких весь воздух. Джек, не в силах пошевелиться, повис на плечах Баки, сипло дыша, беззвучно шевеля губами, вознося молитвы Богине. Приподнявшись на дрожащих разъезжающихся коленях, упал обратно, насаживаясь на полную.

Баки обхватил его руками, перевернул на спину, сложил едва ли не пополам и принялся размашисто и сильно ебать.

Джек вроде бы орал, может, даже просил, умолял не останавливаться, впиваясь короткими ногтями в спину Баки. Джек не помнил. Все связные мысли из головы выдуло ещё на первых толчках. Что-то непонятное собиралось в месте солнечного сплетения, тонко звенящее, волнующее, иссушающее, распирающее так, что тела было мало. Джек дёрнулся, захрипел на грани слышимости, чувствуя, как идёт трещинами, рассыпается мелкой песчаной пылью.

Свет померк.

— Ты затрахал его до обморока, — укоризненно произнес Брок, проводя ладонью по животу Джека, залитому семенем, и облизывая пальцы.

— Кто ж знал, что наш принц окажется так жаден до члена? — спросил Баки, укладываясь на спину и легко притягивая обмякшего Джека к себе.

— Два члена — многовато для первого раза. — Брок обнял разом Джека и Баки. — Дышит. Или ты наколдовал чего?

— Я хуем не колдую, — рассмеялся Баки. — Давай отнесем его в купальню. Он весь в семени и в масле.

— И в поту, — добавил Брок, лениво поднимаясь. — Сам будешь следить, чтобы он не утонул.

Джек очнулся от мерного покачивания и плеска. Удобно устроив голову на сгибе шеи Баки, он мурлыкнул, коснулся губами тонкой кожи у кадыка.

— Хорошо-то как.

Брок набрал в пригоршни воды и вылил ее на отросшие волосы Джека.

— Как ты? — спросил он.

Со сводов пещеры капал конденсат, пламя магических факелов колыхалось, порождая тени.

Баки скользнул пальцем между ягодиц Джека.

— Не болит? — спросил он.

— Немного, — зашипев, признался Джек, но это была приятная боль. Пальцы Баки приносили неизведанное мазохистское удовольствие, заставляя тело трепетать, а яйца поджиматься, хотя Джек и не надеялся, что способен ещё хоть на что-то. Застонав, он прижался сильнее к груди Баки.

Баки убрал руку.

— Ты в обморок упал, мой принц, — сказал он. — Все-таки сразу мы двое — слишком много для тебя.

— Вот уж точно. — Брок поцеловал Джека в мокрое плечо.

— Для первого раза много, — поправил их Джек, отлепляясь об Баки. Ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы терять такую возможность. Ну потерял сознание, так это от удовольствия, а не от боли или неприятия.

Зачерпнув мягкого мыла в одной из мисочек, он принялся деловито намывать спину Брока, разминая шею и плечи, ласково обводя пальцами шрамы. Брок, хрипло посмеиваясь, принялся целовать Джека.

— Какое же ты все-таки чудо, — сказал он, поводя намыленными плечами.

Джек хохотал в голос, шутливо отбиваясь от обоих любовников, ластился к ним и тут же отпрыгивал в сторону, плескался водой, уворачивался от цепких рук, и было ему хорошо настолько, что душа пела и сердце радовалось.

— Люблю вас больше жизни, — признался он, позволяя стиснуть себя в объятиях.

 

###  **11**

 

Джек вертел в руках перо. Слова никак не ложились на пергамент. Они с Люсиндой уже много лет не обменивались письмами, ровно с тех пор, как Джек встал под военные знамёна, не зная, куда  король направит его отряд. Это раньше письма раз в неделю, за которую Джек копил новости, делал какие-то смешные рисунки на полях — лишь бы подруга улыбнулась, — приносили голуби.

Когда они были совсем маленькими, а королевство Люсинды ещё не было стёрто с карт, они считались наречёнными друг для друга, постоянно ссорились, считая, что оба женятся только по любви. Но Джек был единственным, кто не отвернулся от юной принцессы, когда умер её отец, а соседи накинулись на королевство, словно стая голодных гиен, разрывая его на части. Малышка спаслась лишь чудом, и то только потому, что её успели спрятать в монастыре. Люсинда росла, рос и Джек. Они оба понимали, что ни о какой свадьбе наследника с бесприданницей, у которой ничего, кроме имени, нет, не могло быть и речи, но всё равно писали друг другу.

— Баки, я не знаю, куда писать, — признался Джек. — Пять лет прошло, ей тогда едва четырнадцать исполнилось, а мне шестнадцать. Вряд ли она до сих пор в монастыре. Не тот характер у Лулу, чтобы становиться послушницей. Лишь бы замуж не выскочила.

— Ты пиши, — сказал Баки. — Я отправлю птицу, которая найдет Люсинду Вулфсон у, где бы она ни была. Только добавь в письмо что-то такое, чтобы она поверила, что это именно ты и ты жив.

Прикусив кончик пера, Джек задумался. Что же такое написать?

Он всегда рисовал ей картинки, хотя художником был так себе, и писал в основном на французском, надеясь, что так никто другой не сможет прочитать их переписку, полную детских наивных тайн.

Джек не стал описывать все свои злоключения, жаловаться на жизнь или хвастать внезапно обретённым счастьем. Всё же первое письмо годилось разве что для наведения мостов — мало ли как сложилась жизнь у его крошки Лулу. Потому он писал о всякой ерунде, о том, что его колено уже и не помнит о падении с коня, а в горах не так холодно и серо, как они думали; написал, что Мишель нашла-таки  себе деревенского принца, как и предсказывала Люсинда, нарисовав в углу лохматую сестру с коромыслом на плечах; пространно извинялся за то, что не писал так долго, уверял, что всё равно не забывал о ней и всё так же хранит её подарок, пряча его ото всех.

Баки и Брок ушли куда-то по своим делам, оставив Джека наедине с пером и пергаментом. В пещерах было тихо-тихо, только эхо разносило по коридорам слабые отголоски смеха то ли Мэй, то ли Роллинза.

По старой привычке спрятав письмо в шкатулку, хотя здесь никто не стал бы совать нос в чужие дела, Джек отправился на поиски, с удовольствием прогуливаясь по ставшим родными коридорам и переходам, в сердцах ругая самого себя за желание вернуться во дворец, с которым у него не связано никаких добрых воспоминаний, и в то же время понимая: Баки прав, нельзя всё оставлять так, как есть.

Баки был на конюшне. Он проверял подковы у своего коня. Брок чистил сбрую. Здесь было тепло, пахло сеном, овсом, лошадиным навозом, фыркали и постукивали копытами по каменному полу кони.

Забравшись на бревенчатую перегородку между денниками, Джек уселся поудобнее, свесил ноги.

— Написал, — отчитался он, подкинул на ладони алое лесное яблоко, наблюдая, как застриг ушами Регис, зафыркал, всячески привлекая к себе внимание хозяина.

— Сейчас закончу, и отправим, — сказал Баки.

Он похлопал своего здоровенного вороного по шее и принялся расчесывать ему гриву огромным гребнем.

Джек хрустел яблоком, качал ногами и думал, что он на самом деле может предложить Люсинде. Он не сможет быть верным мужем, не сможет исполнять супружеский долг сверх  необходимого для рождения ребёнка, даже любить её, как Баки и Брока, не сумеет. Имеет ли он право предлагать ей быть всего лишь ширмой, шахматной фигурой рядом с королём, надеясь, что Люсинда сможет найти себе кого-то столь же не болтливого и в то же время согласного терпеть в постели своей женщины законного супруга, и то родить она от него не сможет? Совсем неутешительная перспектива выходила.

— Малыш, ты о чем-то не о том думаешь, — проницательно заметил Брок. — Что тебя гнетет?

— Всё о Люсинде. Мы так красиво вписали ее в нашу историю, — огорчённо вздохнул Джек. — А на деле она будет женой без мужа. Я не смогу с ней быть так же, как с вами. Не смогу в постели… Даже просто спать я без вас разучился, — выпалил он, спрыгивая с перегородки. — Я не хочу делать ей больно, но не смогу быть хорошим мужем.

— Малыш, да ты совсем оторвался от жизни, — рассмеялся Брок. — Ты можешь предложить своей девочке корону, наряды, драгоценности и развлечения. И сколько угодно любовников при условии, что она не будет беременеть от них.

— Действительно, Джек, это много, — согласился Баки. — К тому же ты не знаешь —  может, она, как наша Мэй, по девочкам. Или ей просто не захочется ни верности, ни совместного сна, при условии, что ты будешь спать с ней только для зачатия наследников. Знаешь, многие женщины не ценят прелести постельных утех, может, и она из таких. Ты предлагаешь ей не куртуазную любовь, Джек, ты предлагаешь ей сделку, выгодную для вас обоих. Посмотрим, что она ответит.

— Признаться, я об этой стороне вопроса никогда не думал. Смотрел на мать, как ей тяжело с Сайласом: она его любила, хотя и у них брак договорной был, — покачал головой Джек, вспоминая, сколько раз находил Розу в слезах и пытался как-то успокоить. — Сайлас всегда грозился выбить из меня излишнюю романтичность.

— Ты не Сайлас, — уверенно сказал Баки. — Ты ведь будешь уважать свою королеву. А верность… поверь, мало кто из мужчин хранит верность своим женам, и те об этом знают. Такова мужская природа. Но если ты будешь на ее стороне, будешь защищать ее интересы, это станет много для нее значить.

— Да и мы будем уважать твою королеву, — сказал Брок. — Благо мы не дамы и хвалиться подаренными королем драгоценностями и нарядами перед его королевой не станем.

Они с Баки рассмеялись.

Джек попробовал обидеться, но получилось лишь улыбнуться. Всё-то у Баки и Брока всегда выходило складно и понятно. Чувствовался опыт, которого Джеку было банально негде взять, но ощущать себя настолько младше ему было непривычно.

— Пойдем, — сказал Баки, убирая лошадиный гребень, — отправим твое письмо. Припиши только в конце, что ответ надо будет отдать той же птице.

Кивнув, Джек двинулся следом, по дороге заглянул в общую залу и на кухню — узнать, кто сегодня кашеварит; но, увидев Мэй перед разделочной доской, решил, что ему явно хватит яблок и окорока.

Дописав пару строк, Джек передал письмо Баки. Тот, не заглядывая в пергамент, перевязал его алой ленточкой, призвал птицу и отдал ей письмо.

— Отыщи Люсинду Вулфсон, принцессу погибшего королевства, — велел Баки. — Отдашь ей письмо, когда она будет одна.

Птица затрещала, как сорока, клюнула палец Баки и улетела.

— Остается ждать, — заметил Брок.

 

 

***

Джек волновался, не мог найти себе места, сам не понимая, чего хочет больше: чтобы Люсинда согласилась на эту авантюру или чтобы отказалась, и Джек имел бы полное право забыть про королевство и корону, не корить себя за упущенные возможности.

Через три дня, хлопая чёрными крыльями, в пещеру влетела птица Баки, сжимая в лапе свиток с ответом. Баки взял у нее пергамент и протянул Джеку.

— Ну что ж, мы точно знаем, что Люсинда Вулфсон жива, — ухмыльнулся Брок. — По нынешним временам уже много. Иди читай.

Забравшись с ногами на постель, Джек развязал ленту.

Письмо не было длинным, Люсинда редко расписывалась больше чем на один лист, но в каждом слове сквозило такое отчаяние и одиночество, что Джеку стало нехорошо. Он сам чувствовал себя так же, пока его не похитили «разбойники с большой дороги», не уволокли к себе в пещеру, а потом и вовсе в постель. Вот только у Лулу не было шанса так же удачно попасть в неприятности. Но всё равно она была рада, что Джек жив, потому как была уверена в обратном, когда стало известно, что король Гильбоа Сайлас Бенджамин объявил во всеуслышание, что его сын и наследник принц Джонатан сначала пропал, а потом и вовсе погиб, нарвавшись на разбойников, когда ехал с официальным визитом к соседям.

Лулу было жаль, но и Джеку было на руку, что бывшая принцесса была в полном отчаянии, находясь в услужении у почтенной вдовой баронессы. Хоть Люсинда и не написала ни слова жалобы на свою госпожу, но Джек умел читать между строк: хозяйка изрядно допекла свою компаньонку, хоть вой, но деваться бедняжке было просто некуда, вот и приходилось терпеть все прихоти старой карги.

— Не думаю, что Лулу будет против сбежать от такой жизни, — протянул Джек.

— Вот видишь, — улыбнулся Баки. — Думаю, стоит отправить ей подарок вместе с письмом как доказательство серьёзности твоих намерений. Пойдем, покопаемся в сундуках.

Оставив письмо на подушке, Джек поднялся, обдумывая, что напишет в этот раз, как объяснит, что ему нужно и что получит в результате сама Люсинда. По всему выходило, что она нужна Джеку ровно настолько же, что и он ей. Принцесса, хоть и прожившая долгие годы в монастыре, совсем не заслуживала участи бедной компаньонки , а Джек мог это всё изменить, ну или хотя бы попытаться.

Пока Джек раздумывал, Брок и Баки принесли в их общую комнату несколько шкатулок и расставили на столе. Баки открыл одну, из ароматного сандалового дерева.

— Вот смотри, — сказал он, доставая золотую сетку для волос, украшенную жемчугом.

— Занятная вещица, — кивнул Джек. — Но лучше подвеску какую-нибудь. Всё же не пристало девушке-компаньонке иметь такие вещи: как бы объясняться не пришлось, а подвеску проще спрятать.

— Тогда вот. — Брок достал россыпь серебряных шпилек с бирюзовыми головками, покопался в шкатулке черного дерева и вынул оттуда сердоликовую камею на красивой золотой цепочке.

— А вообще, Джек, — заметил Баки, — надо бы снять для нее дом, нанять прислугу и дать денег, чтобы ты забирал невесту не от ее благодетельницы, а из собственного жилья. Что скажешь?

Джек погладил пальцем камею.

— Хорошая мысль, да и поговорить нам с ней было бы неплохо лично, а не через письма — всё же судьбу её решаем.

— Джек, ты как-то странно наивен для принца, — покачал головой Баки. — О династических браках испокон веков договаривались по переписке. Да и неприлично будет для незамужней девушки встречаться с тобой наедине.

— Насколько всё проще было в крепости пограничного гарнизона, — закатил глаза Джек. — Решил жениться — иди на поклон к родителям невесты, а потом и с ней самой сумей договориться. Без всех этих танцев вокруг.

— Но ты не гарнизонный солдат и даже не офицер, — сказал Брок. — Ты принц, а для венценосных особ другие правила, это даже я знаю.

— И лучше тебе играть по ним, чтобы никто ни в чем не смог тебя упрекнуть, — добавил Баки.

Джек лишь руки поднял, мол, как вам, господа, будет угодно, и отправился писать второе письмо.

Он прекрасно знал придворный этикет,  как никто разбирался во всех этих великосветских расшаркиваниях, но до последнего думал, что обойдётся и ему не потребуется снова натягивать на себя образ идеального принца, даже моргающего по регламенту. По всему выходило, что нет, не светит ему лёгкая жизнь.

Во втором письме Джек подробно описал, в каком положении оказался, снова опустив информацию о любовниках; акцентировав внимание на нежелании короля сажать на трон наследного принца, напомнил о законе, который никто и не думал отменять. Жаловаться на судьбу не стал, не пристало. А вот самой Люсинде посочувствовал и предложил выход, который им обоим был бы на руку. Расписал все возможности, что откроются перед бывшей принцессой, лишь уточнив, что личную жизнь друг друга они обговорят позже, но Джек в любом случае не станет её неволить.

Ответ от Люсинды прилетел уже на следующий день. Она горячо благодарила за подарки, сочувствовала Джеку в его семейных неурядицах  и соглашалась на его предложение.

Узнав об этом, Баки сказал:

— Мы возьмем Мэй и съездим к Люсинде Вулфсон сами. Снимем для нее дом, дадим денег. Или ты хочешь с нами?

— Хочу, и мне совсем не обязательно идти к Лулу. Погуляю по городу, пока вы дела делаете, в общем, найду чем себя занять, а вот сидеть здесь и ждать — увольте, — ответил Джек, убирая письмо к первому в шкатулку.

— Давайте так, — предложил Брок. — Мы с Баки ищем дом и нанимаем слуг, а ты, Джек, идёшь с Мэй к Люсинде, объясняешься с баронессой и перевозишь ее на новое место. Мэй останется с Люсиндой, потому что негоже девушке жить одной без охраны, опасно. И надо бы дать пинка под копчик Фио, пусть пишет чаще.

Джек согласно кивнул. Пусть будет так. Ему и самому было интересно, как изменилась Люсинда. Он встречался с ней, когда принцесса была ещё совсем малышкой, потом в письмах о внешности говорить не приходилось.

Во время сборов и в дороге Мэй издёргала Джека вопросами о прекрасной принцессе, за которой они едут, мол, какая она. И Джеку вдруг подумалось, что любительница благородных дам видела их только издалека, и то мельком, а все представления о  любви почерпнула из литературы определённого толка.

Они остановились на лучшем постоялом дворе Олонэ — городка, в котором жила Люсинда. И Баки настоял, чтобы Джек переоделся из полюбившейся ему черной кожи в наряд, приличный для благородного дворянина.

— Лучше бы китель мой почистили и с собой взяли, — ворчал Джек, влезая в модное непотребство, хотя не мог не признать, что на Фио такая одежда смотрелась не в пример уместнее.

С вдовствующей баронессой Пантье о встрече они договорились заранее, как и том, что за разговор им предстоит. В назначенный час баронесса встретила их в своей гостиной. Люсинда, бледная, в невзрачном черном шерстяном платье с белым воротничком, заколотом дешевой брошкой, с убранными в гладкую прическу волосами, была тут же. Она бросила на Джека любопытный взгляд и украдкой улыбнулась ему.

Джек старался не выдавать своего интереса, разговаривал с баронессой сухо и обстоятельно, но в то же время учтиво, будто с родной матерью будущей невесты, уверил, что у него только серьёзные намерения — всё же не фаворитку, а жену себе выбирает. На вопрос о месте жительства Люсинды до официального замужества рассказал о снятом доме и денежном содержании, чтобы она ни в чём не нуждалась.

— Разве это прилично, чтобы юная особа жила одна? — делано ужаснулась баронесса, прижав к губам ладонь, затянутую в белую перчатку.

— Что вы, мадам! У мадемуазель Вулфсон будет подобающее сопровождение в лице компаньонки, — Джек указал за спину на замершую и не сводящую с Люсинды восторженного взгляда Мэй.

— Но как же?..

— Её брат ожидает нас в экипаже. Всё же столько мужчин в доме с такими прекрасными дамами… — Джек галантно коснулся губами пальцев зардевшейся баронессы.

 

 

***

Брок в удивительно короткие сроки нашел дом, который были согласны сдать на полгода, заплатил вперед. Баки тем временем подбирал прислугу. Кухарка и горничная, конюх, пара служанок, лакей, дворовый мужик… Надо было купить пару упряжных лошадей и экипаж, припасы и посуду, перину, подушки, одеяла …

К вечеру все было готово, и Брок поехал к дому баронессы, сопровождая новенький экипаж, запряженный парой гнедых.

Люсинда все это время волновалась, как никогда. Ее несчастливая судьба наконец-то повернула на юг, и всем этим Люсинда была обязана Джеку. Она смотрела на него с трепетом, опасаясь, что это всего лишь сон, морок, греза.

Когда Джек вышел к Броку, решившему не показываться на глаза баронессе, Брок сказал ему:

— Все готово. Перевози свою невесту.

Баронесса сопротивлялась только для порядка. Было видно, что старой вдовушке было приятно общество молодого учтивого кавалера, который при этом не льстил, не заискивал, стараясь снискать её благосклонность.

Джек вновь коснулся губами пальцев баронессы и распрощался, обязуясь отписываться каждую неделю о делах милой Люсинды. Усадив Лулу в экипаж и плотно закрыв дверь, Джек облегчённо выдохнул, развязывая на шее бант. Брок подвел ему коня, придержал стремя и крикнул кучеру:

— На Барсучью улицу!

Пояснил Джеку:

— Это приличный квартал. Дом оплачен на полгода вперед. Прислугу и прочее Баки набрал.

Люсинда расплакалась в карете от переживаний. Она куталась в теплый плащ, который подарил ей Джек, и утирала слезы платочком. Джек вспомнил о ней! Честно говоря, она пошла бы и в фаворитки, но Джек собирался на ней жениться! Наследный принц, ровня! Правда, в последнее время Люсинда очень редко вспоминала о том, что она принцесса. Какая уж принцесса без королевства и короны! У нее почти ничего не осталось, кроме родословной.

Весь небогатый скарб Люсинды поместился в один сундук, который кучер прикрепил к задней стороне кареты. Шкатулку с немногочисленными украшениями Люсинда взяла с собой.

Джек ехал молча, не обращая внимания на дорогу. Регис привычно следовал за конём Брока. Джек видел, как сильно эта жизнь потрепала Люсинду, прошлась по милой девочке с яркой улыбкой и озорными кудряшками коваными армейскими сапогами, смешала с серой пылью, вытеснила всю надежду, оставив только тоску в глазах.

— Джек, — шепнула Мэй, толкнув в бок, отчего задумавшийся Джек чуть не сверзился с коня. — Люсинда такая красивая. Она правда настоящая принцесса? Ты видел, какие у неё тонкие запястья? А кожа какая белая? Ты на ней женишься? Она станет королевой?

— Богиня, Мэй, ты смерти моей хочешь? — выругался Джек. — Вот сама и расспросишь, тебе с ней жить, между прочим.

— Мне? Как мне? Она же такая!

— Мэй, соберись. Ты где была, когда я беседовал с баронессой?

— Я? — Мэй густо покраснела.

— Понятно, — расхохотался Джек.

Люсинда выглянула в окно кареты. Она знала эту улицу. В угловом доме жила приятельница старой баронессы. Это был дорогой квартал, и пустовал в нем только один дом — хорошенький особнячок с амурами на воротах. Именно в эти ворота и въехал экипаж, и Джек открыл для Люсинды дверцу и подал руку, когда она вышла на мощеный двор.

— Проходи. Ты будешь жить здесь. Прости, я сам дом не видел, но уверен, что он вполне достойный. Если что не так, обращайся к Мэй, она передаст мне, а я уже всё решу. — Джек провёл Лулу в гостиную, усадил на диван. — Как ты? У тебя глаза красные.

Люсинда обняла Джека и расплакалась от облегчения. Она плакала долго, совсем не куртуазно всхлипывая в плечо его камзола.

В комнату вошел Баки. Свел страдальчески брови — он не понимал рыдающих женщин. Посмотрел на Мэй. Та пожала плечами.

Джек гладил Люсинду по вздрагивающим плечам, шептал слова утешения, обещал, что теперь всё будет хорошо, всё наладится, что Лулу сможет сама распоряжаться своей жизнью. Когда она немного успокоилась, Джек вытер ей лицо своим носовым платком.

—  Я сейчас налью тебе вина или чего-нибудь ещё. — Он поднялся, подошёл к Баки, едва заметно коснулся его ладони пальцами, здороваясь. — Здесь есть что-нибудь покрепче чая?

Баки кликнул служанку, и та тут же принесла поднос, на котором стояли бокалы с вином. Люсинда с необыкновенным изяществом взяла бокал, пригубила.

— Госпожа, — мягко произнес Баки, — сейчас я представлю вам слуг.

— Да, мсье. Как мне вас называть?

— Просто Баки, — улыбнулся тот.

Баки назвал Люсинде имена и обязанности слуг, приказал им слушаться госпожу, как саму Богиню, потом подозвал к себе Мэй.

— Госпожа Вулфсон, — сказал он. — Это Мэй Баккер. Она будет вашей компаньонкой и защитницей. Мы, к сожалению, не сможем остаться. Но Джек будет писать вам каждый день.

Люсинда кивнула. У нее расправились плечи, она гордо держала голову. Баки протянул ей мешочек с золотом. Люсинда взяла его и ахнула от тяжести.

— Это вам на текущие расходы, — объяснил Баки. — Дом оплачен на полгода, но, думаю, в Шайло вы переедете даже раньше.

— Благодарю вас, — кивнула Люсинда. — Принц Джонатан, мы могли бы поговорить наедине?

— Конечно. — Джек кивком поблагодарил Баки и отпустил всех слуг, закрыл двери гостиной, чтобы никто точно не могих услышать. Всё равно он потом всё расскажет своим любовникам.

Джек сел напротив Лулу, внимательно глядя на неё.

— Что-то не так, Люсинда? Тебе не нравится место?

— Джек, — серьёзно сказала Люсинда. — Все имеет цену, верно? Назови мне ее.

Джек усмехнулся, налил себе вина.

— Не всё так трагично, как тебе видится, — попытался  он её успокоить. — Мне нужна королева, тебе — свобода и положение. Я всё это дам тебе, как бы ни повернулось дело, хотя тут даже не об этом речь. Единственное условие… даже скорее просьба, — Джек вздохнул, — не требовать верности.

— У тебя кто-то есть, — проницательно посмотрела на Джека Люсинда. — Джек, мое сердце свободно. Но я не хочу, чтобы мои дети были в чем-то ущемлены из-за твоих бастардов и чтобы твоя фаворитка хоть слово говорила поперек моего. Я не собираюсь упиваться властью королевы над королем, но я требую уважения и почтения.

Джек взял её ладонь в свою.

— Я люблю мужчин, — открылся он. — Никаких бастардов и фаворитки, что вертится у тебя на глазах. Они понимают, почему мне нужна королева, что будет наследник, и уважают эту часть меня. Также они будут с уважением и почтением относиться к тебе, нашим детям. Они не претендуют на твою власть, она им не нужна.

— Что ж, на эту цену я согласна, — кивнула Люсинда. — Я начну приготовления к свадьбе, если ты не против.

Джек уходил от Люсинды в немного растрёпанных чувствах. Не привык он делиться личным с посторонними, а Лулу пока не была своей, и неизвестно, станет ли когда-нибудь чем-то большим, чем красивая и в меру умная ширма.

Стоило закрыться дверям особняка, Джек обнял Баки, ткнулся лбом в плечо.

— Устал, будто два дня скакал и мечом размахивал, а не общался с двумя дамами.

— Да, — согласился Баки. — Дамы утомляют. Поехали на постоялый двор. Уже стемнело, ворота закрыты. Поедем домой завтра с утра. Ты ел сегодня?

— Какое там. — Джек едва заставил себя отлепиться от Баки. — Питался вином и бисквитами.

Джек не хотел есть, куда-то ехать — лишь забраться между Броком и Баки и провалиться в сон без сновидений, потому что был на все сто уверен, что и там его достанет пропахшая лавандой и гвоздикой кокетка баронесса.

На постоялом дворе Брок, Баки и Джек основательно поужинали. Потом поднялись в отведенную им комнату — лучшую, какую мог предложить лысый носатый хозяин. Баки пристроил на подоконнике подсвечник на три свечи и начал раздеваться. Брок упал в скрипнувшее под его тяжестью потертое кожаное кресло.

— Вымотался, — выдохнул Брок. — Давайте спать.

— Сомневаюсь, что я на что-то другое способен, — выдохнул Джек, вытянувшись на постели.  

Ему очень хотелось обратно в лес, в пещеры, где он чувствовал себя спокойно, не вздрагивая из-за каждого скрипа за тонкой стенкой, подальше от обязательств, которые сам на себя взвалил.

— Идите сюда. — Джек похлопал по постели рядом с собой.

Брок и Баки легли по обе стороны от него, обнимая и согревая. Баки взмахнул железной рукой, и свечи погасли.

— Спи, мой хороший. — Баки поцеловал Джека в лоб. — Спи спокойно.

 

###  **12**

 

Джек всю последнюю неделю таскался за Роллинзом в лес, помогая собирать какие-то особые травки, что растут только перед первым снегом, безропотно шлёпал за ним, утопая по колено в болотной жиже.

— Что, принц, в новинку тебе такой быт? — усмехался тот поначалу, но потом заметил, что Джек совершенно спокойно скачет с кочки на кочку, на глаз с первого раза определяя те, что не утонут под его весом.

— Да бывало, и не в такие места залезали, — отшучивался тот.

Возвращались они обычно на закате,  грязные по самые уши, Джека хватало только на помыться, по-быстрому перекусить и доползти до постели.

Наконец резко похолодало, с севера налетел ледяной ветер и выпал снег. Поляна перед выходом из пещер побелела, водоем под водопадом по берегам подернулся корочкой льда. Все собрались в большом зале, сгрудились у очага, пили глинтвейн и перешучивались.

— Поздняя зима в этом году, — заметил Брок.

— Будет много снега, — предсказал Баки. — Но ненадолго.

Джек же кутался в тёплый плащ и клевал носом. В последний поход с Роллинзом они оба провалились по пояс в трясину и насилу выбрались, и если великану была нипочем ледяная водица, то организм принца не оценил поздних купаний.

Баки при всех подхватил Джека на руки и унес из общей залы. Брок пошел за ними, неся кружки с глинтвейном. В их общей комнате Баки раздел Джека, укутал его в одеяла, Брок протянул пряное вино. Баки добавил дров в очаг, сел рядом с Джеком.

— Держи, — протянул он Джеку записку. — Фио пишет. Обжился, открыл трактир, собирает сплетни.

Джек грел пальцы о тёплые бока кружки, удобно устроившись среди подушек.

— Нисколько в нём не сомневался. Фио такой человек, которому хочешь — не хочешь, а доверишься, расскажешь все свои тайны. Что-то интересное уже писал?

Баки начал читать:

— «Зима в этом году в Шайло слякотная. Оттого в дворцовом саду развелись грибы. Говорят, королева считает, что это к беде. Говорят, король сослал ее племянника в дальнее поместье под охраной, а ее брат недоволен. В Сером квартале поселилась дама южных кровей, и ходят слухи, что король частенько навещает ее под маской. У дамы есть сын, милый мальчик лет восьми, к которому постоянно приглашают лекаря Мартина — тот столуется в моем трактире, очень любит запеченного каплуна. Мальчик, говорит Мартин, очень похож на короля».

Джек расхохотался, чуть не пролив на себя глинтвейн, закашлялся, прижав ладонь к груди.

— Почему я не удивлён? — хмыкнул он, отдышавшись. — Вот она, хвалёная верность семье и идеалам брака. Даже не фаворитка… и мать, скорее всего, снова закрывает на всё глаза, рыдает в подушку, спрашивая у Богини, за что ей такие злоключения.

— А молодец Фио, — заметил Брок. — Малыш, ты не простыл ли? — Он коснулся запястьем лба Джека. — Жара нет.

— Но кашель мне не нравится, — сказал Баки. — Перед сном выпьешь травяной настой. А насчет верности — против природы не попрешь, Сайлас такой же человек, как и все. Династический брак — штука холодная.

Допив глинтвейн до последнего глотка, Джек отставил кружку в сторону, откинулся на подушки. Голова была тяжёлой, мысли текли неохотно, и страшно хотелось спать.

— Я ничего не имею против его забегов на сторону, — объяснился Джек, старательно держа глаза открытыми. — Но делать бастардов… Хотя мальчику восемь? — Кое-что прикинув, Джек подхватился. — Вы понимаете, да? Восемь лет! Мне было тринадцать, когда отец поверил пророчеству о своей смерти, если я сяду на трон, потому и не приказал любовнице сбросить дитя или специально… Богиня, он ведь с того самого дня и не собирался оставлять меня в живых!

Брок обнял Джека.

— Долго он ждал, — оскалился он. — И все равно у него ничего не вышло, малыш. И не выйдет никогда.

Баки налил Джеку травяного настоя и заставил выпить. Настой был душистым и горьковатым, он успокаивал раздраженное горло.

— Спи, — сказал он Джеку. — Завтра на свежую голову обсудим, что делать.

Джек провалился в сон, стоило его голове только коснуться подушки. Он куда-то бежал, тянул руки, спотыкался, падал, сдирая кожу с ладоней, поднимался и снова бежал. Вокруг расплывались неясными образами знакомые лица, мелькали картинки событий, половину из которых Джек и не помнил.

Проснулся он рано, закашлялся, выпутываясь из одеял и обхвативших его рук любовников. Джек знал, что нужно торопиться, пока отец не объявил бастарда своим законным наследником. Убивать мальчишку не хотелось, он-то не виноват в том, что его отец был мерзавцем. Но если Джек не успеет, то другого выбора, скорее всего, не будет.

Баки понял голову.

— Джек, что стряслось? Помощь нужна?

— Выспался, — хрипло ответил он, стараясь попасть ногой в сапог, хотя обычно ходил босым. — Спите, я до отхожего места и обратно.

Джеку необходимо было обдумать, на что он готов ради короны, сколькими способен пожертвовать, сможет ли переступить через самого себя. Он прекрасно понимал, что можно просто обратиться к Броку и Баки, и они всё разрулят, сделают сложное простым, но тут Джек хотел справиться сам, понять себя.

Баки пожал плечами и поднялся. Сел за стол, щелкнул пальцами, заставляя факелы вспыхнуть ярче, и принялся писать Фио.

«Будь здоров, Фио. Ты молодец. Прибыли твоему бизнесу и успеха твоим делам. Фио, пора как можно шире распустить слухи о том, что принц Джонатан жив и скоро вернется. Пиши о любой реакции».

Он отправил письмо и как был, босой и полуобнаженный, поднялся на смотровую площадку. Бастард Сайласа — это было серьёзно. С другой стороны, мальчик мал и болен. И закон о браке наследника никто не отменял. До возможного бракосочетания бастарда еще лет десять. А может, и больше, Сайлас так просто не сдаст позиции. Даже если Сайлас назначит бастарда наследником, это не помешает возвращению Джека. У законного старшего сына приоритет.

Джек сидел в купальне, опустив ноги в горячую воду. Сейчас его бесило абсолютно всё, что было связано с Сайласом. Он и так-то не испытывал большой любви к отцу, давно уже не старался ему угодить, предпочитая идти своей дорогой, но известие о маленьком бастарде окончательно выбило его из колеи. Хорошо хоть у Сайласа не хватило наглости тащить его во дворец, пред светлы очи королевы, выставлять совсем уж напоказ.

А Фио действительно оказался ценным приобретением. Сметливый и любопытный, он мог разговорить и немого, а уж лучшую кандидатуру для распространения сплетен и представить невозможно. Ему бы в напарницы Мишель, но тогда Шайло не устоял бы.

Усмехнувшись, Джек вытер ноги, натянул сапоги и побрёл в спальню.

Брок сонно подмял под себя скользнувшего под одеяло Джека, прикусил за ухо, спросил:

— Чего вы вскочили? Зима, заказов нет. Спите. Установится снежный путь, будет заказ, хрен выспимся, да и намерзнемся еще. Пожалеешь, что сигал из-под теплого одеяла.

Джек прижался к горячему, как печка, Броку, устраивая голову у него на груди, как раз напротив сердца, решая сам для себя, что обязательно справится, чего бы ему это ни стоило, только ради того, чтобы засыпать и просыпаться в этих объятиях, завтракать втроём, никуда не спеша. Вот только вряд ли Брок и Баки долго усидят в королевстве без дела, душа ведь требует свободы, звона мечей и бесконечной погони. Джек погладил вновь уснувшего Брока по волосатой груди. А ему как королю уже никто не позволит соваться за любовниками во все дыры.

Баки вернулся, но не стал ложиться, а устроился греться у очага. Навалил свежих дров на угли, раздул огонь.

Джек лежал тихо, наблюдая за Баки, впитывая в себя окружающую атмосферу, наполняясь ею, пока ещё можно, пока не надо никуда бежать, что-то решать, с кем-то сговариваться, пока он мог чувствовать себя дома. Месяцев, проведённых Джеком в Синем лесу, хватило чтобы ожить, расправить плечи, почувствовать себя настоящим, нужным и любимым.

— Баки, спасибо, — очень-очень тихо произнёс Джек, надеясь, что его не услышат.

Баки с улыбкой повернулся к нему.

— Я совсем холодный, — сказал он. — Не хочу, чтобы ты замерз.

Аккуратно выбравшись из объятий Брока, чтобы не разбудить, Джек сел на краю постели и протянул руки к Баки. Одеяло сползло с его голых плеч.

— Иди сюда.

Баки подошел и сел рядом с ним, прижался живым плечом к обнаженной груди.

— Видишь же, — сказал он. — Холодный. А ты горячий такой.  

Джек оплёл его руками, прижимаясь крепче, несмотря на то, что кожа сразу же покрылась мурашками. Было хорошо и правильно вот так сидеть, ощущая обоих любовником, будучи чуть ли не передаточным звеном между ними — холодный Баки прижимался спереди, колено горячего Брока упиралось в поясницу, а в Джеке все замешивалось, сложно и одновременно сладко перетекало одно в другое.

— Хорошо, — прошептал он, зажмуриваясь.

Баки обнял его.

— Малыш, мы тебя не оставим, поверь. Так просто ты от нас не отделаешься.

Вжавшись сильнее в твёрдое плечо Баки, Джек невесело усмехнулся. Почувствовал! Понял, что раздирало Джека на части, не давая слепо радоваться тому, что у него было. Слишком привыкший терять, вынуждено переступать через собственное «хочу» ради чужого блага, Джек уже и не помнил, когда кто-то или что-то было действительно его, так, чтобы навсегда. И не мог прекратить дёргаться, ожидать подвоха, момента, когда нужно будет вцепиться зубами и не отпускать. Джек мог бы вынести что угодно, кроме потери Баки и Брока.

— Я… я привыкну, перестану дёргаться.

Баки погладил его по голове.

— Конечно, привыкнешь, — сказал он. — Давай-ка спать, мой хороший.

Он уложил Джека и лег сам, поглаживая того по спине.

— Все будет как надо, — пообещал Баки.

Снова зажатый с двух сторон, Джек выдохнул свободнее, закрыл глаза, совершенно не чувствуя сонливости, но зная, что может лежать вот так вечно, слушая тихое дыхание любовников.

Сам того не заметив, он соскользнул в сон.

Проснулся Джек один в постели от громких возбужденных голосов всего в паре шагов от входа в пещеру. Потянувшись, он сел, потёр грудину, улыбнулся, заметив рядом с постелью кружку с настоем, над которой ещё вился тёплый пар.

— Не пущу я Джека с вами на охоту, — возмущался Брок. — Налазились по болотам, хватит!

— Ну так нравится ему охота! — басил Роллинз. — Сейчас самое время на оленя идти.

— На оленя идти было время, пока снег не лег, — говорил Баки. — Коней пожалейте.

— Скучно ж просто так здесь сидеть, — объяснял Роллинз.

— Вот выздоровеет Джек — и хоть на медведя идите, — не соглашался Баки.

— Медведи в спячку легли, а у нас собак нет.

— Нормально всё со мной. — Джек вышел из пещеры, как и всегда, босой, в распахнутой рубашке, только успев натянуть штаны. — А охота — это хорошо. И размяться повод, и запас мяса бы пополнить, а то скоро одними сухарями да сушёными грибами питаться будем.

Джек подмигнул приветливо улыбнувшемуся Роллинзу, притёрся сначала к Баки, ткнувшись губами в шею, а потом и Брока притянув к себе, зная, что такие его действия обычно срабатывают безотказно.

— Настой выпил? — сурово спросил Баки. — Кашлял же вчера.

Брок ласково прихватил Джека за задницу.

— Мяса у нас полно, — сказал он. — Все лето ж охотились и всю осень. Просто шило у тебя под хвостом.

— Засиделся, — признался Джек, потираясь пахом о бедро Баки. — И да, выпил, полностью, и ещё выпью, если надо.

Джек давно уже перестал смущаться остальных наёмников, проявления своих чувств при них, когда Брок, бывало, зажимал его в общей зале, рассказывая, как соскучился за несколько часов отсутствия. Привык подолгу целоваться с Баки где-нибудь в коридоре, вылизывая его совершенно невероятные губы. Привык гореть от желания, даже если они всего мгновение назад оторвались друг от друга. Хотя собственная ебливость для Джека всё же стала откровением. Раньше он этого не замечал — тут, видимо, срабатывал принцип «с кем».

— Оденься потеплее, — велел Баки.

Когда Джек уехал на охоту, Баки позвал Брока посоветоваться.

— Что ты думаешь о Люсинде? — спросил он.

— Знатная дама, — с уважением сказал Брок. — Лишнего не потребует, своего не упустит. Хорошая будет королева. Меня больше Сайлас тревожит. Мутит что-то старый хрен. Нашли на него лихорадку, что ли, чтобы унялся.

— Ну, наслать не наслать… — Баки начал копаться в своих флакончиках с зельями, — а притормозить его можно.

— Кто подольет? — спросил Брок. — Фио во дворец ходу нет, а король в трактиры не захаживает.

Баки щелкнул пальцами, и ему на плечо опустилась птица. Встряхнула крыльями и превратилась в зверька — не зверька, человечка —не человечка: огромные глаза, острые зубки, бурая шерстка, пальчики как у людей. Зверек схватил флакончик и притиснул к покрытой белой шерсткой груди.

— Что это за тварь такая? — отшатнулся Брок.

— Лемур, ночной дух.

Лемур почесал задней ногой за маленьким ушком и превратился обратно в птицу.

— Каждый вечер по две капли, — велел Баки.

Птица улетела.

—  Слабительное?

— Сонный настой, — улыбнулся Баки. — Король всю зиму проспит, как медведь в берлоге.

Брок хохотнул:

— А можно было бы еще и слабительного добавить.

— Я всегда ценил твою доброту. — Баки хихикнул. — Обойдемся. Не хочу, чтобы Люсинда тряслась по зимним дорогам, простынет еще. Весной поедем. Весна ранняя будет.

— Как-то Джек не особо рад.

— А он и не рад. Это работа, Брок.

— Ну, все ж не землю пахать.

— Землю пахать, может, еще бы и попроще было.

 

 

***

Джек с гиканьем и весёлым свистом носился по заснеженному лесу. Региса он оставил на опушке и сейчас улепётывал от Роллинза уже на своих двоих, петлял, словно заяц, уворачивался от снежков, летящих ему в спину.

— И это всё? — заорал он, распугивая лесную живность, и чуть не схлопотал снежным комком по лбу.

Какая тут охота? Они вдвоём распугали всю дичь, похоже, на несколько лиг в округе.

— А ты не прячься, золотце, — раззадоривал Роллинз, сгребая ладонями снег. — Не беспокойся, лапушка, я нежно и ласково!

Джек засмеялся, нырнул за корягу, притаился.

Роллинз немедленно закидал его снежками. Они разбивались о корягу, и брызги снега летели во все стороны.

Поляна была истоптана до травы.

В пещеру они вернулись только под самый вечер, мокрые насквозь и довольные собой и друг другом. Роллинз почти нёс умотавшегося вконец Джека на руках, горланя какие-то кабацкие песни.

— Всё, золотце, дальше ты сам, а то мне Баки голову откусит. Беги греться-мыться.

Джек ввалился в пещеру, скидывая на ходу сапоги и мокрый насквозь плащ, забрался на колени к сидящему в кресле Броку, жарко дыхнул ему в губы, притёрся ближе.

— Я соскучился, — мурлыкнул он, лизнул верхнюю губу, прикусил нижнюю и, почувствовав, как горячие ладони прошлись по его замёрзшим бокам, расхохотался от контраста температур. — Я охотник! — вдруг вскинулся Джек. Спрыгнул с колен Брока, радостно сверкая глазами. — Я смог завалить самого диковинного зверя, самого умного и хитрого! Я поймал Джека Роллинза!

Брок рассмеялся.

— Значит, пора охотиться на зверя покрупнее — на Баки.

Джек полностью разделся, завернулся в меховой плащ, согреваясь.

— А где обитает зверь-Баки? — улыбнулся он, впрыгивая в сапоги.

— Зверь-Баки занят, зелья варит, — ответил Брок. — Не мешай ему, малыш. Он этого не любит.

Джек притворно вздохнул, разуваясь. Очень хотелось пошалить, пройтись по всем коридорам вот так вот, обнять, позволяя чужим рукам пробраться под плащ, дать почувствовать, что под ним совсем ничего, возбудить и умчаться обратно в их пещеру, развалиться на постели в ожидании справедливого возмездия.

— На границе всегда были очень долгие зимы. — Джек устроился среди подушек, подтянул колени к груди. — Темнело очень рано. Иными днями солнце едва-едва поднималось над горизонтом. Делать было настолько нечего, что я корзины плести учился, стихи пробовал писать. С корзинами выходило получше.

— Сколько тебе было, когда отец отправил тебя в армию, восемнадцать?

— В шестнадцать услал в приграничный разваленный форт простым солдатом. В семнадцать я вёл отряд в первый поход на Геф. — Джек попытался улыбнуться.

— Хотел бы я разобраться с ним по-свойски. — Брок оскалился. — По закону в солдаты забирают не раньше восемнадцати.

Джек передернул плечами, натянул сползший плащ, закутался в него.

— Он хотел научить меня жизни, и благодаря этой науке я тот, кто есть, Брок. Справился и не подох, научился мыслить как солдат, избавился от праздных привычек. Я даже благодарен Сайласу.

— Да каких праздных привычек ты успел набраться к шестнадцати? — удивился Брок. — Пирожные с кухни таскать? Горничных зажимать по углам?

— Не знаю. От того, что принц может позволить себе всё только потому, что он принц. — Джек смотрел перед собой. — Никто не знал, кто я такой — обычный рекрут из Шайло с припиской «не щадить, несмотря на возраст». Капитан попробовал забрать к себе, в дом или в постель, я не разбирался. Слишком гордым был, за меч схватился. — Джек привстал на коленях, развернулся спиной к Броку, стянул плащ, оголяя очень старые шрамы, тонкими рваными линиями тянувшиеся от поясницы почти до лопаток. — Я был очень гордым и самоуверенным.

Брок перецеловал каждый шрам.

— Я хочу убить Сайласа, — сказал он.

— Оставь это мне, любовь моя, — выдохнул Джек, прогибаясь в спине. — Хочу исполнить предсказание от и до.

 

###  **13**

 

Весна горела всеми оттенками зелёного, пахла землёй, солнцем и первой зеленью. Немного поправившийся за зиму Джек носился среди деревьев наперегонки с оленями, хотя Баки и утверждал, что он всего лишь стал шире в плечах, раскачал спину, потому и порвал очередную рубаху.

Джек остановился, оперся о колени, стараясь отдышаться. В этот раз он забрался намного дальше обычного, и места были ему незнакомы. Оглядевшись по сторонам, прикинув направление по яркому весеннему солнцу, видневшемуся из-за верхушек деревьев, двинулся в обратную дорогу.

Всю зиму ему писала Мэй, не Баки и Броку, а именно ему, восторгаясь умом и грацией принцессы Люсинды, рассказывала о ее привычках, любимых книгах, обо всем, что мог бы знать Джек. Узнавала, как правильно ухаживать за такой благородной дамой, и сокрушалась, что сама недостаточно знатная и образованная. Джек качал головой и уверял, что Лулу больше оценит простую душевность и открытость, чем куртуазные манеры великосветского общества. Но Мэй была непреклонна, просила Джека, раз уж он сам ничего в этом не смыслит, хоть книги какие посоветовать по этикету.

Люсинда писала Джеку о том, какая Мэй смешная и откровенная, делилась сложностями обучения Мэй чтению — Мэй была неграмотна; рассказывала о соседях, о визитах баронессы, пыталась советоваться насчет свадебных платьев и приданого.

Джек качал головой, понимая, что Мэй по уши втрескалась в свою госпожу и упорно старалась прыгнуть выше головы, показать себя кем-то другим, не той, кто она есть на самом деле. А насчёт всего остального Джек приходил за советом к Баки. Ему хотелось сделать всё правильно, красиво, чтобы это хотя бы внешне было настоящим, а не похожим на вынужденную скоропалительную церемонию родителей.

Добравшись до пещер, Джек растянулся на мягкой первой траве, наблюдая за разминающимся Баки.

— Что ещё надо успеть сделать? — спросил он, подставляя лицо и влажную от пота грудь солнцу.

— Пора тебе жениться, — сказал Баки. — До Шайло ехать с Люсиндой три недели, так что надо уже собираться, мой хороший. Прижился ты тут, но пора. Фио пишет, король Сайлас проспал всю зиму — просыпался на два-три часа днем и снова засыпал. Лекари причины не нашли, списывают на возраст.

— Жениться… — протянул Джек. — Если бы я только мог встать у алтаря вместе с тобой и Броком, без всего этого фарса. Без королей, короны… жить и дальше здесь. Но чувствую, что рвёт на части, неправильно бросать всё.

Легко поднявшись, Джек закрыл от солнца глаза ребром ладони, обласкал взглядом фигуру Баки, чувствуя, как мышцы сладко потянуло от воспоминаний о прошлой ночи.

— Когда выезжаем?

— Послезавтра, — ответил Баки. — Рано утром и всей командой. Кольца у тебя готовы?

— Ещё с зимы, с Роллинзом специально в Люмен ездили, он знакомого ювелира тряс, чуть ли не из столицы заказывал. Просил Мэй узнать размер кольца Лулу, — улыбнувшись ответил он. — Так она мне на каждый пальчик прислала размеров, что можно составную латную перчатку без примерки сработать. Переживает, что Люсинда королевой станет и совсем до неё не дотянуться будет.

— А Люсинда что пишет? — заинтересовался Баки. — Уведет у тебя Мэй невесту.

— Лулу кокетливо обходит эту тему, но ни слова против Мэй я так и не прочел. — Джек подошел к Баки, положил ладони ему на плечи, разминая. — И знаешь, я не буду особо против! Даже наоборот, сбегут — мне есть кому подарить кольца.

Он не стал рассказывать, что купил не только кольца для их с Люсиндой церемонии, но и ещё три — витые, из белого золота, без каких-либо украшений, но правильные, тяжёлые.

Баки притянул к себе Джека и нежно поцеловал его.

— Люблю тебя, — сказал он. — Мэй договорилась уже с жрецами главного храма Богини, венчаться будете там.

— Эх, такая возможность пропала, — рассмеялся Джек. — Но у неё ещё есть время всё переиграть. Люблю. Но ты прав, пора собираться в дорогу. Глядишь, удастся уговорить самого себя, что это необходимо.

— Страна должна принадлежать тебе, — сказал Баки. — И мы будем с тобой и не оставим тебя, мой хороший. Ты всегда сможешь на нас положиться.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Джек, убирая со лба Баки прилипшие пряди. — Знаю, что справимся, знаю, что вы будете со мной, что вы моя семья, что любите меня, всё это я знаю, — ласково поцеловал, делясь этим знанием. — Но перед алтарём Богини со мной должна стоять не Люсинда. Но и тут я понимаю и знаю, не волнуйся.

— Нам не нужны твои клятвы, чтобы знать, что ты наш, — ласково сказал Баки. — Это вот здесь. — Он коснулся груди Джека, наклонился и поцеловал его в грудь над сердцем.

— Как хочешь, но ночевать вы будете в спальне короля, понял, любовь моя?! — Джек вывернулся из объятий, чмокнув Баки в нос. — Я собираться.

 

***

Люсинда ждала жениха с волнением. Неужели она наконец-то выйдет замуж? В ее-то двадцать лет? Нет, Джек почти в каждом письме подтверждал твердость своих намерений, но мало ли что может случиться? Из обмолвок Мэй Люсинда почти сразу поняла, что Джек прибился к спасшим его наемникам и рискует жизнью наравне с ними. Его даже ранили! А если его убьют?

Мэй успокаивала Люсинду. За зиму девушки очень привязались друг к другу. Они еще не перешли ту невидимую черту, за которой начинается близость, но Люсинда уже решила для себя, что, если Джек и правда будет приходить к ней только для зачатия наследников, согревать постель принцессы будет Мэй. Еще в монастыре она слышала, что девушки куда нежнее мужчин в любви. А еще от них невозможно забеременеть. Беременности Люсинда боялась — ее мать умерла родами, да и баронесса успела нарассказывать ей ужасов о том, как рожала своих троих сыновей и дочку. Но для замужней дамы это было неизбежно. Люсинда обязана была родить наследников Джеку. Она только молила Богиню, чтобы первым был сын.

Джек вместе с почетным эскортом из всех наёмников прибыл к Люсинде с самого утра, поздоровался с хмурой и необычно неулыбчивой Мэй. Она даже не обняла его при встрече, лишь кивнула, не поднимая взгляда, и вернулась в дом. Джек отчасти понимал ее. Он бы и сам бы не обрадовался, случись подобное с Баки или Броком.

Люсинда встретила Джека встревоженной улыбкой, подставила напудренную щеку для поцелуя. Сытая спокойная жизнь пошла ей на пользу: на ней было нарядное модное платье, волосы убраны в красивую прическу и украшены подаренной Джеком жемчужной сеткой, руки ухожены, на пальцах — кольца. Глаза у Люсинды блестели, губы были подкрашены.

— Венчание завтра, принц, — холодновато сообщила Джеку Мэй. — В полдень. Вам принарядиться надо, наверное. — Она окинула взглядом его наемничий костюм.

— Не переживай, красавица, — привычно отозвался Джек. — Не ехать же мне сюда прямо в парадном мундире.

Он притянул Мэй к себе, заглянул в красные от недосыпа глаза, прижался лбом ко лбу.

— Я не претендую на её сердце, понимаешь? — шепнул Джек. — Мы просто помогаем друг другу.

— Если ты ее обидишь, я тебя убью, — прошептала Мэй. — И не посмотрю, что ты мой друг и принц.

— Если обижу — убей, — ответил он. — Имеешь право, своих надо защищать.

Джек отстранился, тревога почему-то наконец начала отпускать. Улыбнувшись зардевшейся Люсинде, вернулся во двор, раздавая указания наёмникам, радостно тискающим вышедшую вслед на ним Мэй, расселяться по ближайшим постоялым дворам.

Завтра всё начнётся!

Брок и Баки сопровождали Джека к портному, к ювелиру, к храму Богини. А вечером, на постоялом дворе, Брок напомнил:

— Пост от заката до рассвета, Джек. Так что мы ляжем отдельно. Уж прости. Все должно быть по правилам.

— Потерплю, — пожал плечами Джек, прижался, мимолётным поцелуем обжигая губы Баки. — Не шалите без меня.

Накинув на плечи плащ, Джек спустился вниз, заказал ужин на всех. Теперь было непонятно, когда они в следующий раз смогут нормально остаться наедине, без оглядки на возможных свидетелей. Ребята в отряде привыкли к нежным отношениям в их триаде и уже не подкалывали краснеющего через раз Джека, а вот Люсинде этого видеть пока было не нужно, как и другой общественности. Для всех их брак должен хотя бы казаться счастливым.

Баки зашел к Джеку, чтобы поцеловать его на ночь.

— Спи спокойно, — сказал он. — Все будет хорошо, Джек.

Выдохнув в губы Баки, Джек дёрнул его на себя, обжигая желанием, огненной волной прокатывающимся по венам. Отпустить, отступиться было выше его сил, руки не разжимались, гладили везде, где только можно было дотянуться. Джека трясло, как в лихорадке.

— Люблю тебя, люблю вас… ради Богини, Баки, иди к себе, а то я не удержусь, и весь трактир будет слушать, как мне хорошо с тобой.

Баки послушно ушел к Броку.

— Молись, чтобы все было как надо и мы успели, — сказал тот. — Чтобы суке Сайласу ничего не выстрелило никуда. Чтобы нас по дороге не подстерегли.

— Все будет как должно, — ответил Баки. — Спи уже.

Джеку не спалось, он крутился на постели, мучимый неясными видениями. Его бросало то в жар, то в холод, будто кто-то тянул из него жилы, выкорчевывал суставы. В голове барабанными ударами бились незнакомые слова, отзываясь в каждой клеточке тела, выжимая силы, слизывая капельки пота со лба горячим языком.

Воздух густел, тяжелел, наполняясь запахом дыма и полыни. Джеку виделись тени, виделась Томасина, ощерившая острые иглы нечеловеческих зубов.

— Принц жив… принц не умер… принц хочет стать королём, — причитала она, приближаясь, и с каждым её шагом на горле Джека сильнее сжимались невидимые пальцы, царапая кожу когтями. — Принц спрятался… принц скрылся… сильный маг… славный маг спрятал… укрыл…

Баки ворвался в спальню Джека, ударил призрак наотмашь стальной рукой, ломая, разбивая, корежа, потом встряхнул Джека за плечи, подтащил к распахнутому окну.

— Дыши, Джек, дыши!

Брок стоял в дверях, глядя в темноту.

— Полынью пахнет, — сказал он и запалил свечу.

Закашлявшись, Джек рванул ворот рубашки, потёр шею, шипя от боли, дернулся, стараясь отскочить от Баки, глянул на него совершенно безумным взглядом, до сих пор не различая сон и реальность.

Глотка горела, по шее из глубоких царапин сочилась тёмная кровь.

— Напои его! — бросил Баки Броку, собрал кровь Джека в живую ладонь, потом надрезал ее, и когда пригоршня наполнилась их смешавшейся кровью, взмахнул рукой.

Огромная птица цвета багрянца, с длинным изогнутым клювом и хищными когтями, взмахнула крыльями.

— Лети! — приказал ей Баки. — Убей!

Джек пил воду, захлёбываясь, жмурился, будто бы не пробовал до этого ничего вкуснее, слаще. Его трясло, краем глаза он всё ещё видел беснующиеся тени, тянущие к нему крючковатые пальцы, слышал грохот барабанов, но откуда-то издалека.

— Что это было? — прохрипел он, обнимая себя за плечи.

— Ведьма, — выплюнул Баки. — У твоего отца в услужении есть ведьма?

— Нет… не знаю. — Джек чесанул затылок, стараясь вспомнить хоть что-то из сна. — Я видел Томасину, она королевская советница, правая рука отца. — Он поднял на Баки встревоженный взгляд: — Это всё взаправду было?

— Было, — кивнул Баки. — Черноглазая темнокожая женщина, да? Пухлые губы, гладкая кожа? Это ведьма, Джек.

— Всё детство её боялся. — Джек крутанул на пальце перстень отца, который так ни разу и не снимал надолго. — Видимо, дошли до Сайласа слухи о моём возвращении.

Джек сел на постель, скинув на пол перемазанную кровью подушку, подтянул ноги к груди. С Томасиной у него было связаны все возможные страхи, которые только могло придумать детское воображение, богатое на фантазии. Она была и злой колдуньей, и гремлином, и горным троллем, но намного чаще она виделась огромным крылатым чудовищем о трёх головах.

— Брок, принеси таз с водой, — попросил Баки, садясь рядом с Джеком и обнимая его. — Если она ведьма, Джек, то Сайлас узнал от нее. Пока ты был в скалах, она не могла тебя увидеть — Черные скалы защищают от магического зрения. Но ты вышел из-под их сводов, и тебя стало возможно увидеть.

Брок принес таз. Поставил его на табурет. Баки капнул в воду крови из разрезанной руки. Вода взволновалась.

— Смотри, — кивнул на воду Баки. — Это видит наша птица.

Джек подался вперёд, нависая над почерневшей, вспенившейся водой, ни с того ни с сего подёрнувшейся будто масляной плёнкой… Высокие шпили дворца, распахнутое окно в одной из башен и изрезанные в кровь ладони склонившейся над столом женщины… Джек вздрогнул. Томасина ничуть не изменилась, оставаясь идеальной во всём, от причёски до аккуратных ноготков, только уродливые кривые, сочащиеся сукровицей разрезы на ладонях и чёрный стилет у выпачканного кровью зеркала портили всю картину.

Птица ворвалась в окно с грозным клекотом, вцепилась когтями в лицо Томасине, принялась клевать в голову. Томасина билась, пытаясь прогнать птицу, но когти вонзились ей в глаза до самого мозга, и очень скоро мечущаяся по комнате женщина, ударившись о стену, обмякла и сползла на пол. Птица в последний раз всплеснула крыльями и пролилась на тело кровавой капелью.

Отпрянув от успокоившейся, посветлевшей и ставшей снова прозрачной воды, Джек вздохнул свободнее. Томасина слишком долгие годы была его ночным кошмаром, чтобы сожалеть о её смерти.

— Спасибо. — Джек вскинул на Баки глаза. — Спасибо. Ты победил злого дракона, Баки. Теперь тебе никуда не деться от принца, который идёт в награду.

Баки обнял Джека. Брок сел с другой стороны и тоже обнял.

— Жаль, мы раньше не знали, — вздохнул Брок, осторожно касаясь царапин на шее Джека. — Ты едва не пропал.

— Я б ее раньше убил, если бы знал, — согласился Баки.

— Мне казалось это всё детскими страхами, фантазиями, выдумками. — Джек положил голову на плечо Баки. — Я её всегда боялся — того, как она двигается, говорит, смотрит. Знаешь, будто бы с опозданием. В Гильбоа магия и колдовство не в чести, не думал, что отец и здесь нарушит свой же приказ. Хотя… в этом он весь. Но как вы узнали? Услышали?

— Видение мне было, — сказал Баки. — А насчет того, что запрещено простецам… Власть имущие такие законы на себя не распространяют, Джек. Есть свои законы для простецов и свои для знатных. Будто ты не знал.

— Всегда считал это лицемерием, — покачал головой Джек. — Закон един для всех, как и мы ничем не отличаемся в глазах Богини. — Вновь коснувшись ладонью пульсирующих болью царапин на горле, он вздохнул: — Придётся платок повязывать. Давайте спать, недолго до утра осталось.

— Погоди, я тебе царапины смажу, — сказал Баки.

Он сходил за зельем, смазал Джеку шею и замотал чистой тряпицей.

— Спи, — сказал Брок. — Мы здесь посидим до утра, покараулим. Неспокойно мне.

Стоило голове Джека коснуться подушки, его тут же утянуло в сон, веки налились тяжестью, закрывая глаза.

Он стоял в той самой комнате наверху башни, у открытого окна, рядом с распростёртым на полу телом, чувствуя, как ветер шевелит волосы на затылке, как сильно пахнет кровью и полынью, ощущая злой тяжёлый взгляд мёртвых глаз.

— Думаешь это конец, маленький принц? Нет, это только начало! — Губы Томасины дрогнули и изогнулись в оскале.

Джека отбросило в сторону, потянуло в темноту, уводя подальше от башни и ведьмы Его величества, в обычный сон.

 

###  **14**

 

Поутру Баки велел принести для Джека горячей воды, чтобы вымыться. Размотал повязку и осмотрел шею.

— Все затянулось, — сказал он, касаясь свежих выпуклых рубцов. — К вечеру совсем пройдет. Что тебе снилось?

Брок тем временем отправил служанку за завтраком для всех троих.

— Ведьма, — хмуро бросил Джек, стягивая рубашку.

Сон не принёс бодрости, лишь в голове немного прояснилось, и произошедшее ночью уже не казалось таким страшным, да и сон оставался всего лишь сном.

После купания и завтрака приехал портной, привез наряды. Два часа прошли в подгонке и исправлении огрехов.

— Новые сапоги не жмут? — спросил Брок. — Экий ты нарядный. И не скажешь, что ты бандит в душе.

Джек ярко улыбнулся, залихватски свистнул и гордо вскинул подбородок. Ему нравилось, какими глазами на него смотрели эти двое, нравилось чувствовать себя желанным именно ими, пусть сегодня перед ликом Богини он станет мужем совсем для другой.

— Сапоги не жмут, и уже пора ехать… Ох, Богиня, хоть бы они сбежали, — в сердцах выдохнул Джек.

Но карета невесты прибыла к храму Богини ровно в тот момент, когда к ней подъехал Джек с сопровождением.

Люсинда была прекрасна в платье цвета персиковых лепестков. Ее сопровождала баронесса на правах посаженой матери. Посаженым отцом для Джека был Баки.

Они рука об руку проследовали по мраморному полу к алтарю.

Огромный величественный зал храма Богини утопал в белых цветах, несмотря на неподходящее время года. В воздухе переливался птичий щебет, слышалось хлопанье крыльев. Джек вёл Люсинду по мраморному, устланному белыми лепестками полу.

Вперёд вышел главный жрец, простёр объятия к детям Богини, запел ритуальную песню, призывая духов в свидетели, прося их донести до Богини благую весть о том, что семья родилась.

Таузиг протянул бархатную подушку с кольцами, и Люсинда надела кольцо Джеку на палец. Мэй громко всхлипнула. Джек надел кольцо Люсинде, и супруги обменялись клятвами.

— Свидетельствуем! — громко возгласили все.

Свадебный пир устроили в доме баронессы — это был ее свадебный подарок. Баронесса очень гордилась тем, что выдает замуж настоящую принцессу.

Джек улыбался, не выпуская тонкой ладошки супруги из своих ладоней. Всё же Лулу была чудо как хороша, особенно когда трогательно краснела под обожающим взглядом Мэй. День и вечер прошли шумно. Баронесса, казалось, собрала у себя дома всех соседей, пригласила музыкантов, всячески выказывая благожелательное отношение к молодожёнам. Джек кивал, отвечал на рукопожатия, думая лишь о том, когда же всё закончится и можно будет спрятаться от этой шумной толпы в спальне.

Ближе к полуночи Джека с Люсиндой доставили в дом, что снял для принцессы Баки. Развязав наконец узел опостылевшего шейного платка, Джек выдохнул. Он зверски устал.

— Джек, — Люсинда выскользнула из платья и встала перед Джеком в одной  шемизетке и чулках, отчаянно краснея, — прошу тебя, будь нежен.

Коснувшись ладонями дрогнувших плеч супруги, Джек привлёк её к себе, обнял ласково, подхватывая на руки. У него были любовницы, которых он выбирал сам, и подосланные отцом, но ни с кем из них он не был терпелив, не был нежен, будто специально отыгрываясь за вынужденность связи. Но с Люсиндой так было нельзя. Она доверилась ему, раскрылась, стараясь не вздрагивать от малейшего прикосновения, не зажималась, сама развела руки, когда он потянул с неё нижнюю рубашку, не отвела взгляда, лишь тихо выдохнула, позволяя себя касаться.

Джек вёл ладонями по идеально белоснежной коже, касался губами острых разлетов ключиц, впалого живота. Он любил Люсинду так, как никого до неё, нежил, стараясь успокоить, подарить хотя бы частичку возможного удовольствия, не напугать, не причинить боли.

Вот только Джек совершенно не хотел собственную супругу. В нём не отзывались желанием ее тихие стоны, дрожащие ресницы, закушенные пухлые губки. Джек касался тонкой кожи почти бездумно, ласкал ладонями, губами, языком, но всё его мысли были лишь о том, чтобы хоть кто-то из его любовников был бы здесь. Если бы Брок сидел в кресле напротив и смотрел своими невероятными желтыми глазами... Джек застонал, прижался наметившейся эрекцией к бедру Люсинды. Или Баки сел бы рядом, едва касаясь его колена, положил бы ладонь на крестец, чуть надавливая, задавая нужный ритм….

Люсинда тихо вздыхала под ласками Джека. Он вел себя совсем не так, как рассказывали замужние дамы. Действительно был нежным, деликатным. Люсинда расслабилась. Ей было почти хорошо.

Зажмурившись, Джек, как мог, представлял под ладонями не мягкое тело жены, а твёрдые плечи, покрытую густой чёрной порослью грудь, поджарые ягодицы. Сжав губами левый сосок Люсинды, пальцами аккуратно проник в её лоно, погладил.

— Потерпи, пожалуйста, — прошептал он, сжав в ладони возбужденный фантазиями член. — Потерпи, родная.

Двинулся, протискиваясь, замер, чувствуя, как напряглось под ладонями тело супруги, провёл по бёдрам, успокаивая.

Люсинда постепенно выдохнула. Было неприятно, но почти не больно, так, саднило слегка. Она двинулась навстречу Джеку, поощряя его и желая, чтобы все поскорее закончилось.

Джек двигался медленно, аккуратно, стараясь принести как можно меньше боли Лулу, вздрагивающей под ним от каждого толчка. Целовал влажные дрожащие реснички, бледные щёки, гладил по плечам, прокручивая в голове последние совместные ночи с любовниками, чтобы уже наконец кончить и не мучить супругу и самого себя.

Люсинда распахнула глаза, когда Джек задвигался в ней быстрее и жестче. Это было… это было почти хорошо. Но тут все кончилось. Джек втиснулся в нее и замер, и пару мгновений спустя Люсинда почувствовала, как он покидает ее тело. Между ног тут же стало мокро.

Выдохнув, Джек снова склонился над Люсиндой — он не хотел оставлять её недоласканной. Коснулся губами тонкой шеи, поглаживая между ног. Он умел доставлять удовольствие женщинам, чтобы они уходили из его спальни на подгибающихся ногах, вытраханные до такого состояния, что и сказать толком не могли, что с ними делал принц и участвовал ли в этом его член.

Джек начал делать что-то такое, чего Люсинда совсем не ждала. Это было стыдно и странно, но так сладко, что она сама не заметила, как начала постанывать и вскрикивать. Его губы, казалось, были везде, его пальцы были такими, что Люсинда только шире разводила ноги и приподнималась, лишь бы Джек не останавливался, не переставал.

Удовольствие нарастало и нарастало, от чресел разливаясь по всему телу, и наконец перелилось через край. Люсинда вскрикивала, чувствуя, как что-то сжимается внутри, а потом распласталась на кровати, расслабленная, чувствуя сладость везде, до кончиков пальцев.

— Джек… — прошептала она. — Ты невероятный.

Джек вытянулся рядом, поцеловав Лу-Лу в плечо.

— Ты достойна лучшего, прекрасная моя, — улыбнулся он.

Сил двигаться не было. По-хорошему, надо было подняться, обтереться самому, вытереть Люсинду, принести ей воды или вина. Поэтому, досчитав до десяти, Джек сполз с постели, потянулся. После всего, что между ними произошло, смущение было излишним, поэтому он, как был, дошёл до кувшина с тёплой водой и отреза чистой ткани, оставленного предусмотрительным Баки на низком столике у двери; быстро обтёрся сам, влажным куском ткани убрал следы их близости с зардевшейся, закрывшей лицо ладонями Люсинды, укрыл её лёгким покрывалом.

— Тебе принести что-нибудь?

— Вина с водой, — попросила Люсинда. — Ты останешься до утра?

Счастливая, сытая какой-то глубинной телесной сытостью, она смотрела на Джека почти влюбленно. Джек развеял все ее страхи перед мужчинами, все страхи близости. Люсинда догадывалась, что где-то он учился искусству любви, но это, наверное, и хорошо.

— Конечно, если ты не будешь против. — Погладив супругу по руке, Джек подошёл к столу, где стояла ваза с фруктами, открытое по случаю вино и два графина: один с каким-то коктейлем, а второй с водой — и два кубка.

С Люсиндой было спокойно: он не чувствовал себя обязанным, не ощущал горечи. Всё было правильно, так, как и должно происходить между мужчиной и женщиной, хотя сердце и рвалось в Синий лес, в пещеры под Чёрными скалами. Джек радовался, что не стал противен сам себе, смог доставить удовольствие, не оттолкнуть от себя, но очень сильно надеялся, что супруга не станет зазывать его в спальню чаще необходимого.

Подав Лулу кубок, Джек устроился рядом, потягивая неразбавленное вино.

— Мне очень понравилось, — порозовев, призналась Люсинда. — Но ты не бойся, Джек, я не стану требовать от тебя постоянного выполнения супружеского долга. — Она хихикнула. — И нет, я не собираюсь делить ложе с другими мужчинам — никто не может быть лучше вас, Ваше высочество.

Она сладко зевнула, потянулась и нырнула под одеяло.

— Завтра выезжаем с рассветом?

Джек замер, чувствуя, как по щекам мазнуло горячим смущением, и чуть не расхохотался. Он, прыгающий по постелям случайных любовников ещё с четырнадцати лет, зарделся, как мальчишка, от слов жены.

Поцеловав Люсинду в щёку и пожелав ей добрых снов, лёг на соседнюю подушку; мысленно потянувшись к Баки с Броком, пожелал и им хорошенько выспаться перед дальней дорогой, и провалился в сон, где был цветущий королевский сад, Люсинда в красивом пышном платье цвета сирени, его возлюбленные и двое мальчишек, так похожие на самого Джека, лезущие попеременно на руки то к Броку, то к Баки.

 

***

Встали до рассвета, едва забрезжила заря. Быстро позавтракали — Люсинда и Джек в столовой, остальные на кухне со слугами. Потом Мэй усадила Люсинду в карету, взобралась на своего застоявшегося коня и прикрикнула на кучера, который клевал носом на козлах.

Баки подъехал к Джеку и жадно, демонстративно поцеловал его, пока Люсинда и ее горничная устраивались поудобнее на мягких скамьях дорожной кареты.

Джек подался вперёд, насколько позволяло седло, вплёл пальцы в длинные пряди на затылке, отвечая голодно, рассказывая без слов, насколько истосковался.

— Богиня, мальчики! — Мэй закатила глаза, покосившись на зардевшуюся Люсинду, выглянувшую в окошко кареты. — Все всё поняли, пора трогаться.

— Мэй, — позвала Люсинда, — садись ко мне.

Мэй кинула быстрый взгляд на Баки. Тот кивнул. Мэй привязала коня к карете и забралась внутрь, на бархатные подушки.

Они наконец-то тронулись в путь.

Коней особо не гнали, останавливаясь на ночь либо на постоялых дворах, где Джек выделял лучшие комнаты «девочкам», а сам ютился в одной со своей охраной, либо в замках благородных господ, чьи земли они в тот момент проезжали — но тогда приходилось, чуть ли не выгоняя Мэй спать во двор, вновь делить постель с супругой.

Джек старался быть вежливым и предупредительным, развлекал Лулу разговорами во время пути, пару раз брал её к себе в седло, показывая округу и места, до которых на карете было не добраться. Люсинда радовалась, поддерживала разговоры, восхищалась красотами. И на каждом постоялом дворе звала Мэй спать в свою комнату — «ради безопасности», как говорила она.

Мэй ничего не говорила о том, как ей спится в одной комнате с Люсиндой, но выглядела она окрыленной и помолодевшей.

Недели через две пути, ближе к Шайло, им стали попадаться замки дворян, знавших Джека в лицо. Каждый раз они смотрели на Джека как на воплощение Богини или восставшего из мертвых духа.

По большей части дворянство любило всегда сдержанного на язык принца, редко посещавшего балы и прочие дворцовые увеселения. Всем были известны его подвиги на границе, сколько бы Сайлас ни пытался их принизить или выставить не в самом благовидном свете. Кто-то верил, но большинство умело читать между строк.

— Я здесь каждую деревню знаю, — потерянно улыбнулся Джек. — Каждый поворот дороги, но всё жду, что вот-вот покажутся шпили Шайло.

— Не расслабляйся, — сказал Брок, подъехав поближе. — В Шайло самое-то веселье и начнется.

— Тебе надо принять присягу у всех нас в замке ближайшего графа, или какой там попадется, — добавил Баки. — Тогда мы сможем войти во дворец как твоя личная гвардия. А когда ты взойдешь на трон, я стану твоим телохранителем.

— А я начальником дворцовой охраны, идет?

— Идёт, — улыбнулся Джек, подставляя лицо весеннему солнцу. — Ближайшие земли принадлежат Кроссам, а там мне явно не обрадуются. Если свернуть севернее, можем до темноты успеть добраться до замка Джозефа Лейсила, он мой армейский друг, за последнюю гефскую кампанию получивший дворянский титул и земли от Сайласа. Он человек хороший, власти всегда сторонился, да и прошли мы через многое вместе.

Джозеф Лейсил так обрадовался, увидев живого принца Джонатана, что едва не бросился ему на шею. Удержало Лейсила только знание этикета. А вот когда Джек представил Джозефу свою супругу, Люсинду Бенджамин, Лейсил просто оторопел и на какое-то время потерял дар речи.

Неженатый Лейсил выделил Джеку и Люсинде лучшую спальню в своем поместье, как можно удобнее расквартировал его сопровождающих, а за ужином признался:

— Я не ожидал, что вы решитесь заключить брак, Ваше высочество.

— Почему же? — тут же вскинулась Люсинда.

— О, простите, Ваше высочество, — смешался Лейсил. — Вы прекрасны и родовиты, просто… Извините, я простой солдат, не обучен придворным манерам…

Баки, который на правах личного телохранителя принца присутствовал тут же, посмотрел на Джека и вопросительно вскинул бровь.

Джек поцеловал тонкую ладошку супруги.

— Джозеф не знал, что мы с тобой были помолвлены, дорогая, — пояснил он. — Война — не лучшее место для разговоров о несбыточном, — и обернулся к Лейсилу, обещая взглядом разве что голову ему не откусить за такие комментарии.

Джозеф сдулся, замельтешил, гоняя слуг, торопя с поздним ужином и размещением таких неожиданных гостей.

Мэй проводила Люсинду в предоставленные им с принцем покои, чтобы та могла спокойно привести себя в порядок.

— И что это было, Джо? — Джек нахмурился. — Что значит «не решусь на брак»? Я, между прочим, на престол претендую! У короля всегда есть королева, чтобы ты там себе ни думал. Мы давно всё с тобой решили. Ещё тогда, в Порту Процветания разобрались.

— Джек…

— Что «Джек»? Вот что?

Джозеф Лейсил отвернулся, кусая губы. Брок покачал головой и посмотрел на Джека с легким укором.

— Присяга, — шепнул Джеку Баки. — Завтра с утра. Он свидетельствует.

Дернув уголками губ, Джек поднялся, подошёл к бывшему любовнику, встал плечом к плечу.

— Джо, — негромко начал он. — Столько лет прошло. Мне говорили, вы с Шоном Слоу собирались идти в храм Богини. Я был рад за тебя, решил, что ты понял всё правильно, решил двигаться дальше. Что принц, что король не принадлежат себе. — Джек бросил мимолётный взгляд за спину. — Не могут связать свою жизнь с теми, кто действительно важен. Я знаю твою позицию, но в Гильбоа у короля должна быть королева, наследники.

— Я… я понимаю, — понурился Джозеф. — Просто… не ожидал. Простите мне мою бесцеремонность, Ваше высочество.

После ужина, когда Баки, Брок и Джек остались наедине, Брок спросил:

— Что ты нашел в этой бледной немощи, принц? Ведь взглянуть не на что.

— Он был первым, кто оценил меня не как принца Джонатана, а как друга, соратника. Мы воевали, жили в одной палатке. Он показал, что правила нарушать иногда правильно. Мы были вместе три года, пока меня не вернули во дворец. Джо был против, призывал устроить бунт, отстаивать право на любовь, чуть было не раскрыл наши отношения. Брок, я был юн, а Джо — первый, кто ко мне отнёсся по-доброму.

Брок обнял Джека, прижал к себе, потрепал по волосам, но ничего не сказал. Баки обнял обоих, сграбастал, как медведь. Так их и нашла Мэй.

— Принц, Ее высочество просили, чтобы сегодня вы легли отдельно, — бесцеремонно заявила она. — Принцессе нездоровится.

— С ней все в порядке? — спросил Баки, тут же встревожившись.

Мэй скорчила рожицу «какие вы, мужчины, непонятливые!».

Встрепенувшись, Джек нахмурился, вышел за дверь и крикнул слугу, приказав пригласить лекаря в гостевые покои. Может, в состоянии супруги не было ничего опасного, но он считал, что лучше уж увериться, чем что-то произойдёт в дороге и он ничем не сможет помочь, а заодно сообщить шевалье Лейсилу, что Его высочество просит выделить ему покои отдельно от супруги.

— Так, Мэй, иди к Люсинде и чуть что — зови меня. Как только лекарь её осмотрит, попроси зайти ко мне, поняла? — серьёзно глянув на наёмницу, попросил он.

Мэй взглянула на Джека как на идиота, но послушно кивнула.

Лейсил самолично проводил принца в самые лучшие из оставшихся покоев — свои собственные. Может, он на что-то и рассчитывался, но глянул на Брока и Баки, высившихся за плечами Джека, и как-то сразу скукожился.

— Что-то не так, Джозеф? — вскинул брови Джек, заметив, как погрустнел шевалье. — А, прости, я не представил моих сопровождающих. — Он улыбнулся. — Баки Барнс — мой личный телохранитель и Брок Рамлоу — начальник охраны. Господа, шевалье Джозефа Лейсила вы знаете. Он мой старинный друг и соратник. Можете отдыхать, а мы пока побеседуем. Джо, нальёшь мне выпить? — Джек опустился в глубокое кресло.

Джозеф сам налил Джеку вина в хрустальный бокал, плеснул и себе.

— Поздравляю со свадьбой, Ваше высочество, — сказал он. — А ты сильно изменился. Знаешь, король на все королевство объявил о твоей смерти, но похорон-то не было. Я надеялся, что ты все-таки жив. И не я один. Многие ждали твоего возвращения. И вот — ты вернулся. Дать тебе дополнительную охрану?

— Лишним не будет, — кивнул Джек. — Почти всех своих я оставлю Люсинде, если придётся прорываться во дворец с боем, и любая пара мечей пригодится. А насчёт смерти, — принц улыбнулся, провернул на пальце отцовский перстень, — Сайлас поторопился, как и тогда, помнишь? Списал весь наш отряд. Я удачно вляпался в неприятности, Джо, отсиделся, перевёл дыхание, обрёл верных людей и силы. И теперь могу заявить о праве на престол во всеуслышание.

— Тебе еще неделя до столицы, не меньше, — задумчиво сказал Джозеф. — Я оповещу дворян, и к назначенному тобой сроку они подтянутся в Шайло, чтобы поддержать тебя, Джек.

Улыбнувшись, Джек хлопнул Джозефа по плечу и улыбнулся светло и радостно. Как же он всё-таки скучал по верному Джо.

— Я всегда знал, что на тебя можно положиться. Ещё бы мой отряд собрать, но это и позже можно, они хорошо спрятались. Давай-ка выпьем за старые добрые времена!

Ближе к ночи Баки едва ли не на руках отнес изрядно поддавшего Джека в постель, раздел и лег рядом. Брок устроился с другой стороны. Сунувшегося было к Джеку лекаря Баки отослал, велев прийти с утра. Тот заверил, что с принцессой все в порядке и ее здоровью и возможности продолжить путешествие ничего не угрожает. Однако Баки решил, что сам навестит Люсинду с утра.

В дверь тихонько постучались. Джек всхрапнул и перевернулся на живот, обнимая подушку. Стук повторился. Дверь слегка приоткрылась, пропуская ночного нежданного гостя.

— Джек! — Джозеф слепо щурился, стараясь хоть что-то разглядеть в темноте. — Джек, это я. Джек, я понимаю, но я никак не могу тебя забыть. И ты ведь тоже? Потому и попросил отдельную комнату? Джек, — Джозеф переступил с ноги на ногу, — я согласен быть фаворитом, что хочешь, я на всё согласен!

— Ну, жопа Рогатого! — возмутился Брок и вскочил. — Дадут нам в этой халабуде выспаться или нет?!

Он подошел к двери, сгреб Джозефа в охапку и выставил за дверь. Встряхнул за плечи и рявкнул в ухо:

— На хуй пошел!

Джозеф моргнул и развернулся к закрывшейся перед носом двери. Если его не обмануло зрение и ориентация в пространстве собственной спальни, этот пугающий начальник охраны поднялся с постели, где должен был спать принц.

— То есть… — Джозеф вновь потянулся к ручке двери. — Да ладно, быть не может…

Но отдёрнул руку, помялся, подумал, стоит ли оно свёрнутой шеи, и отправился в гостевые покои.

— Что за сволочь сюда ломилась? — сонно спросил Баки.

— Хозяин дома возжелал любви нашего принца. — Брок забрался под одеяло и притиснул к себе Джека. — В фавориты навязывался.

Баки насмешливо фыркнул.

— Место занято.

 

***

Утром Джек сидел среди множества подушек, набросанных на огромного размера кровать, медленно моргал, чтобы не вызвать приступ тошноты, и недоумевал, где, собственно, находится и какого Рогатого его подняли в такую рань.

Баки вошел в комнату с кубком, протянул его Джеку. В кубке клубились жемчужные вихри, от них пахло хвоей и свежестью.

— Пей, похмельное высочество, — сказал Баки, садясь рядом. — Нажрался ты вчера с хозяином дома так, что даже не проснулся, когда он сюда ломился.

Выпив всё до капли, Джек сразу посветлел лицом.

— А зачем он сюда ломился? — В голове не спешило проясняться, мысли текли медленно, тёрлись боками. — Он же сам предложил эту спальню.

— В фавориты просился. — Брок выглянул из отдельной комнаты, отведенной под купальню, где брился. — О-о-очень настойчиво. Видно, ты его сильно впечатлил.

— Или он хитрее, чем выглядит, — заметил Баки. — Джек, с Люсиндой все в порядке, обычное женское недомогание.

Джек потёр лицо.

— Говорили мне не пить с бывшими любовниками. Или отравят, или поимеют. Джозеф, видимо, травить меня не решился. — Кое-как выбравшись из подушек, Джек встал на ноги, потянулся всем телом, чувствуя, как очередное чудо-зелье Баки творит чудеса с его организмом. Но всё равно в ближайшее время от обильных возлияний стоило бы воздержаться.

А ещё он был рад, что у Люсинды ничего серьёзного и не придётся её с плохим самочувствием тащить в столицу, где ещё не понятно, как быстро всё разрешится.

— Джек, — Баки протянул ему свежую рубашку, — мне кажется, нужно где-то остановиться в столице на день, чтобы не волочь Люсинду во дворец прямо из кареты. Ей нужно вымыться, принарядиться, все такое. Для женщин это важно. Она должна произвести впечатление. У тебя была отдельная резиденция в городе?

— Да можно же в трактире Фио остановиться! — удивился Брок.

— Брок, принцесса не может останавливаться в трактире, — покачал головой Баки. — Джек?

— У меня есть дом в Шайло, — подумав, сказал Джек. — То есть не совсем у меня, он куплен на имя одного из телохранителей, но дом мой, он большой и светлый, с целым штатом прислуги. Баки, я дам адрес, пусть Фио кого-нибудь пошлёт проверить, что там и как.

Наскоро умывшись и приведя себя в порядок, Джек глянул в зеркало. Мда, нежданная пьянка не могла не отразиться на лице.

— Люсинда простит, а остальные переживут, — утешил его Баки.

Он отправил птицу с посланием к Фио.

Они спустились к завтраку. Хозяин дома смотрел на Брока и Баки с опаской и подозрением. Люсинда была чуть бледнее обычного, но улыбнулась Джеку.

— Дорогая, как ты себя чувствуешь? — Джек коснулся её щеки лёгким поцелуем. — Мы не торопимся, можем на пару дней воспользоваться гостеприимством шевалье Лейсила. Ты отдохнёшь.

— О, милый, — нежно сказал Люсинда. — Я в порядке. Весна в этом году так прекрасна! Я хочу насладиться ею в дороге.

Приобняв супругу за плечи, Джек подвёл её к столу, помог сесть, сам опустился рядом, как и полагалось. Джозеф занял место напротив и всю трапезу не сводил с Джека настороженного взгляда, слишком явно горя желанием задать вопрос, но, видимо, считая неуместным делать это при даме или во время приёма пищи.

После трапезы, когда приборы были убраны, пришло время переместиться в гостиную и озаботиться присягой, Джек отвёл Джозефа в сторону.

— Что тебя так гнетёт, друг мой? — спросил он прямо.

— Твой начальник охраны ночевал в твоей спальне! — не сдержавшись, ляпнул Лейсил.

— Вот тебе-то откуда известно, кто ночует в моей спальне? — Джек скрестил руки на груди. — Как ты оказался в моей спальне, чтобы выяснить, кто там ночует со мной? — Он выделил последние два слова.

— Но мы же раньше… — начал Джозеф. — Я надеялся… Неважно! — отрубил он. — Я уже понял, что мои надежды напрасны.

—Джо, — Джек сжал его плечо. — Столько времени прошло. Мы оба сильно изменились, давай не будем больше об этом? Ты хороший друг, верный соратник, давай на этом и остановимся? И мне нужна будет твоя помощь — присутствие на присяге, свидетельство  дворянина, что всё прошло по правилам.

— Да, да, как скажешь, — кивнул Джозеф. Он выглядел откровенно несчастным. — Пойдем в главный зал.

Первым к присяге пришел Баки. Он опустился перед Джеком на одно колено и произнес слова клятвы верности.

Джек всматривался в знакомые, родные лица преклоняющих пред ним колени, произносящих одни и те же слова, и чувствовал себя счастливым. Эти невероятно добрые и душевные люди, которых он первое время очень боялся, приняли его в семью, обогрели, дали почувствовать себя нужным.

Когда церемония закончилась, Джек подозвал к себе Баки.

— Если выедем сегодня, то дотемна не успеем найти достойного ночлега, — предупредил он. — Люсинда, конечно, храбрится, но я не хочу подвергать её здоровье неоправданному риску. В столице всё равно уже в курсе, что я еду.

— Я тебя понял, — кивнул Баки. — К тому же у твоих сторонников будет лишний день на дорогу, а это хорошо. Предупреди шевалье, что мы останемся еще на одну ночь, а завтра с рассветом — в путь. К вечеру должно прийти письмо от Фио, посмотрим, что он напишет.

Джозеф даже попробовал обидеться на вопрос, не будет ли он против, если Джек с супругой останутся ещё на один день, рассыпался в комплиментах прекрасной Люсинде, предложил показать ей сад, где как раз зацвели фруктовые деревья.

Джек же выдохнул, оставшись наедине с Броком и Баки, притянул последнего к себе, уткнувшись лицом ему в живот.

— Я ведь всё правильно делаю?

— Ты все правильно сделал — Баки растрепал ему волосы. — Собираешь союзников, укрепляешь свои позиции. Если ты не против, я бы сам осмотрел Люсинду. Правда… — Он задумался. — Нет, не стоит. Не хочу, чтобы она слишком много знала обо мне.

Джек закрыл глаза, гладя Баки по спине, бёдрам, напитываясь его теплом, уверенностью. Весь этот поход за троном иногда настолько сильно смахивал на сомнительную авантюру, что Джек подчас терялся, замирал на месте, не зная, куда ему двигаться.

— Я соскучился! — прошептал он.

— Мэй сказала, что Люсинда хочет и сегодня остаться в отдельной спальне, — улыбнулся Баки. — А дверь мы запрем. У меня припасено несколько флакончиков совершенно волшебного масла...

 

###  **15**

 

Вопреки опасениям Брока, их кавалькаду — карету с Люсиндой, сопровождающую ее команду, принца, длинный хвост из охраны, предоставленной дружественными дворянами, и самих дворян — на въезде в Шайло никто не задержал. Это было даже странно.

Брок поделился опасениями с Баки. Тот пожал плечами и сказал:

— Ведьма короля мертва. Это должно было сильно сбить его с толку.

— Но три недели прошло, — сказал Брок. — И Джек говорил, у него есть какой-то волшебный камень. Я ждал нападения.

— Камень может работать только при определенных условиях, которые как раз могла знать колдунья, а не король, — объяснил Баки. — Условием работы могла быть кровавая жертва, например, а король ведь на словах открещивается от магии. Посмотрим, как пойдет дальше, и будем настороже.

Особняк, который в своё время выкупил Джек, находился на окраине столицы, подальше от местных богатеев, знающих принца в лицо. Большой двухэтажный дом, обнесённый сплошным высоким забором, увитым диким виноградом, с тяжёлыми воротами и глухими ставнями. С улицы он казался нежилым, но Джек точно знал, что в доме уже давно всё готово к приезду хозяина с супругой, Фио отчитался достаточно подробно.

Стоило карете замереть напротив ворот, как они, крупно вздрогнув, пошли в стороны, пропуская лошадей во внутренний двор.

Джек спешился, передал поводья Региса подскочившему незнакомому груму, помог Люсинде выйти из кареты.

— Добро пожаловать домой, дорогая, — улыбнулся он, поцеловав Лулу в щёку.

— Ваше высочество!

К принцу подскочил дородный, полностью седой, несмотря на достаточно молодой возраст, управляющий, раскланялся, затараторил, рассказывая обо всех переменах, что произошли с последнего посещения Джеком особняка, вплоть до смены прислуги и ремонта печной трубы в людской.

— Погоди, Картер, — махнул рукой Джек, останавливая поток слов. — Прикажи разместить моих людей. Кому не хватит места — по постоялым дворам в округе; если необходимо, выкупай комнаты, но все должны быть под рукой.

— Да, господин, — подобострастно закивал Картер.

— И вели приготовить комнату для моей супруги.

Управляющий расплылся в счастливой улыбке, взглянул на Люсинду как на само воплощение Богини, и тут же умчался выполнять поручения.

— У тебя верные люди, мой принц, — сказал Баки. — Ждали тебя, несмотря на известие о твоей смерти. Отошли сопровождающих. Во дворец ведь едем не сегодня.

Пока Джек разговаривал с отрядом сопровождения, пока отдавал последние указания, проверял, всё ли в порядке в доме, общался с новой прислугой, проверял запасы — день склонился к закату, вызолотив крышу особняка и фруктовые деревья в саду.

Упав в кресло в своей спальне, Джек стянул с гудящих ног сапоги. Давненько он здесь не бывал, многое уже и не помнил, но управляющему доверял, как самому себе.

Люсинда, сославшись на усталость, ушла в отведенную ей спальню в сопровождении Мэй и служанки. Наемники, вернее, личная гвардия принца, рассредоточились по особняку, охраняя все входы и выходы. Баки приказал, чтобы ужин принесли в личные комнаты Джека.

— Волнуешься? — спросил он. — Мы в Шайло — логове дракона, и завтра пойдём к этому самому дракону.

Джек поднял на Баки взгляд, устало улыбнулся.

— Нет, не волнуюсь, — покачал он головой. — И страха больше перед ним нет, странного детского раболепия, когда Сайлас казался чуть ли не богом. Хочу в глаза его посмотреть, не задирая голову.

— Ты вырос, — улыбнулся Баки.

В комнату вошел Картер, поклонился принцу.

— Ваше высочество, — сказал он. — Прибыла Ее величество. Просит встречи с вами.

— Не было печали, — застонал Джек, отослав управляющего и велев препроводить мать в гостиную. — Пожелай мне удачи, любовь моя.

Когда Джек спустился в гостиную, он уже был вполне готов встретиться с матерью, не реагируя на её уловки.

— Мама, — Джек коснулся губами её ладони, усадил на диван. — Рад вас видеть. Но что привело вас в столь поздний час?

Роза поджала губы, явно ожидая более тёплого приёма. Она была бледна, сильно исхудала и вообще выглядела крайне болезненно.

— Джек… — Роза внезапно всхлипнула и обняла сына. — Джек, я так рада, что ты жив!

Джеку вдруг захотелось высказать ей всё, что копилось в нём долгие годы, все незаслуженные обиды, холодное равнодушие той, кто был для него роднее и ближе всех, потакание Сайласу. Джек понимал, что Роза знала почти обо всём, что творил король, знала — и предпочитала не обращать внимания. Она никогда не вмешивалась в дела управления государством, выбрав для себя роль декоративного украшения при монархе. Но Джек никогда не мог понять, отчего же ей было так наплевать на своих детей.

— Я жив, мама. — Отстранившись, Джек налил Розе бокал вина. — Простите, что не предупредил. Не было возможности сделать это так, чтобы не ставить в известность отца. К сожалению, с супругой знакомить я вас не буду, вы прибыли в неурочный час, и она отдыхает с дороги.

— Кто она? — жадно спросила Роза. — Надеюсь, ты выбрал девушку, достойную твоего титула — нынешнего и будущего?

— Вас волнует только титул, мама? А не то, что произойдёт, когда я заявлю на него права? — Джек мрачно глянул на мать. — Она достойная девушка, большего вам знать не следует. И очень вас прошу как сын, не лезьте в наши разборки с Сайласом.

— Ты заявишь права на престол и будешь коронован, — мрачно заверила королева. — Твой отец с тех пор, как стали приходить известия о тебе, совсем потерял голову. Томасина мертва, ты знаешь? Без нее Сайлас совсем растерялся. Кроме того, жалование дворцовой гвардии платится из казны, а ею распоряжается твой дядя. Он ждет твоего возвращения, как и почти все во дворце. С тех пор как ты пропал, Сайлас стал невыносим.

Поднявшись, Джек отошёл от матери, налил вина и себе, выпил в три глотка, налил ещё.

— То есть так просто? Проснулся утром, пришёл, забрал трон? — Джек обернулся. — И Сайлас отдаст, без подлянок, разговоров о вере, недопустимости такого короля, как я? Позволит сесть на трон? Вы правда в это верите, мама?

— Закон есть закон, — ответила Роза. — И при чем тут вера? Ты же венчался в храме Богини, верно? Так в чем вопрос? Тебя поддержит Совет, поддержит дворянство.

Джек потёр переносицу. Почему он знал Сайласа намного лучше, чем Роза? Откуда в ней такая вера в соблюдение законов в королевстве, где главный закон — это воля короля? Джек был уверен: Сайлас не сдастся и попробует сделать что угодно, лишь бы сын вообще не доехал до дворца. Даже, если потребуется, самого Рогатого призовёт.

— Мама, вы останетесь или вернётесь во дворец? — поинтересовался Джек, намекая, что говорить им больше не о чём.

— Ты всегда был такой замкнутый и нелюдимый, — покачала головой Роза. — В какое время ты завтра собираешься прибыть во дворец? Я прикажу охране пропустить тебя и твою свиту, Джонатан.

— Мы прибудем к полудню, — сказал Джек.

Королева уехала. Джек ещё долго стоял у ворот, смотрел ей вслед.

Никогда он не считал себя замкнутым, нелюдимым, закрытым человеком, скорее, наоборот, слишком доверял, тянулся к людям, обещавшим хотя бы крохи тепла.

Уже в спальне, раздеваясь наконец, Джек замер у окна, глядя на огни никогда не засыпающего Шайло. Он вернулся. Вернулся со щитом. Пусть он никогда не сможет назвать Шайло домом, но заберёт себе всё, что полагается ему по праву рождения.

Брок подошел к нему и обнял за плечи.

— Растревожили? — спросил он.

Подавшись назад, Джек вжался в него спиной.

— Неспокойно мне. Не верю, что отец отступится так легко. Пусть Томасины нет, но он не может так легко сдаться, не после всего.

— Мы с тобой, малыш. — Брок поцеловал его в шею под ухом. — Не дадим в обиду ни тебя, ни Люсинду. Да и столько людей на твоей стороне. Мы будем начеку. Спи спокойно.

Джек развернулся в объятиях, прижался сильнее, сам стиснул Брока, уткнувшись носом ему в шею. Только благодаря им с Баки Джек чувствовал в себе силы хоть что-то изменить, двигаться вперёд, а не оставаться в Синем лесу.

Поцеловав Брока, Джек забрался под бок к давно спящему Баки, обнял и его крепко, отчаянно, стараясь прогнать из сердца тревожный голос, заставляющий замирать и оглядываться, искать причины отступиться. Натянув одеяло, как в детстве, укрывшись с головой, Джек попробовал уснуть.

 

***

Баки разбудил его перед рассветом. В глухой темноте спальни кто-то тихо поскуливал.

— Джек, проснись, — позвал Баки. — Тут тебя убивать приходили.

Когда вспыхнули свечи, Джек наконец-то смог нормально проморгаться. На полу у самой постели лежал человек в чёрной неприметной одежде, похожей на ту, что носили наёмники Баки. Джек пихнул незадачливого убийцу ногой в плечо, переворачивая, присел рядом, прошёлся по карманам в поисках хоть чего-то, что может дать объяснения, кто он такой, рванул ворот куртки, оголяя шею и тёмную метку гильдии убийц на ней.

— Всё-таки заказал меня, — рассмеялся Джек.

Наемный убийца скулил, баюкая у груди раздавленную в окровавленное мясо кисть правой руки. Рядом на полу валялся кинжал с масляно поблескивающим лезвием.

— Отравленный кинжал, гильдия убийц… — задумчиво произнес Баки. — Даже спрашивать бесполезно — он не знает заказчика.

— Ну так сверни ему шею, и отправим парней сбросить труп у порта, — посоветовал Брок и зевнул.

Джек не вздрогнул, услышав хруст ломающихся шейных позвонков, он лишь перешагнул через бездыханное тело и накинул на плечи халат. Сон полностью слетел. Но теперь Джек и правда чувствовал себя намного спокойнее. Отец нисколько не изменился. Джека, наоборот, всерьез напугало бы, если б отец отступился, освобождая ему дорогу, а так игра продолжалась по заранее оговорённым правилам.

Дом просыпался.

Джек отправил записку Фио с просьбой посетить его особняк. Хотелось узнать последние сплетни Шайло из первых уст, да и Джек банально соскучился.

Фио примчался, когда Джек и Люсинда уже позавтракали. Картер, всем своим видом выражая неодобрение, провел его в кабинет Джека. По мнению управляющего, какой-то там трактирщик не имел права на сиятельное внимание.

— Доброе утро, Ваше высочество, — поклонился Фио.

Он был одет строго, но дорого, пострижен по столичной моде и ничем не напоминал шлюху из Люмена. Теперь Фио одевался в темно-синее, из-под больших зеленых глаз исчезли темные круги, в осанке появилось достоинство.

Джек обнял его, похлопал по спине, как старого друга, пригласил садиться. Расторопная прислуга тут же накрыла невысокий столик у дивана.

— Я много хорошего о тебе слышал от своего управляющего, — улыбнулся он, самолично разлив вино по бокалам. — Говорит, ты смышлёный малый. А Картера очаровать невозможно.

— Картер у нас постоянно столуется, — усмехнулся Фио. — А ты, значит, и есть пропавший принц Гильбоа? Знаешь, когда король объявил о том, что ты умер, в это почти никто не поверил, кроме последних наивных идиотов. Говорили, что ты прячешься от отцовского гнева и наемных убийц, что вернешься в славе, что король не боится Богини, раз так гневает ее… В тебя очень верят и на тебя очень надеются. Лично я… — Фио хихикнул, — надеюсь на снижение налогов. Грабительские налоги в Шайло.

Расхохотавшись, Джек отломил кусок от сдобной булки.

— А ты, приятель, не пропадёшь. Посмотрим, буду разбираться во всём по порядку, так что уж, извини, быстро не будет. Расскажи, что сейчас в городе слышно. Скорее всего, уже каждая собака знает, что я в столице.

— О да, все знают, — кивнул Фио. — Тебя же видели на въезде в город, тут многие помнят тебя в лицо. Все волнуются и надеются на лучшее. Насчет королевского бастарда — я приставил к тому дому пару уличных мальчишек, они за кормежку и монетку смотрят за всеми, кто там входит-выходит, да еще и по поручениям бегают. Женщину зовут Хелен Пардис, она откуда-то с дальнего юга, не из Гильбоа, ее сына — Сет. Мальчик очень много болеет, проболел всю зиму, лекари не знают, что у него за недуг. Король за всю зиму ездил туда всего раза три. Все три раза днем и не более чем на час.

— Сайлас всё такой же любящий отец, — усмехнулся Джек, помешивая сахар в чашке. — Фио, всё начнётся в полдень. Все, кто нужен, предупреждены. Хочу, чтобы и ты был в курсе. И спасибо.

— Если король откажет тебе в твоем праве, город взбунтуется, — серьёзно сказал Фио. — Слухи ходят, народ волнуется.

— Надеюсь, обойдётся малой кровью, — заключил Джек. — Таузиг и Урис останутся с тобой, если вдруг что. Береги себя.

Джек проводил Фио, обнял напоследок.

Тревожное чувство поднималось в груди, будто бы перед бурей. И вроде небо чистое, высокое, а дышать тяжело, и понимаешь — сейчас грянет.

Облачившись в свой китель и вооружившись, Джек спустился вниз, где уже ждали готовые начать войну по одному его знаку Брок с Баки, родные, любимые, правильные. Люсинда сидела в карете вместе с Мэй и, поджав красивые пухлые губы, смотрела так, что у Джека всё нутро сжалось. Так могла смотреть только королева, его королева.

 

###  **16**

 

— По коням, — приказал Джек.

Нарядная и строгая, кавалькада двинулась к королевскому дворцу через весь город. Звякала сбруя, стучали копыта о брусчатку мостовых.

Люди на улицах улыбались, завидев Джека, приветственно кричали, кланялись. Из окон под ноги лошадям кидали цветы. Как будто военачальник-победитель возвращался в свою столицу.

Чем ближе ко дворцу, тем плотнее становилась толпа. И даже не надо было оглядываться, чтобы понять: люди идут за принцем. Дворяне — верхом, простые горожане — на своих двоих. Уличные мальчишки свистели и улюлюкали.

Брок и Баки ехали бок о бок с Джеком, зорко оглядываясь. Баки изучал крыши, высматривая лучников и арбалетчиков. Но их не было. Почему-то их не было. Совсем.

На ступенях, застланных парадной ковровой дорожкой, стояли король и королева, за их спинами жались перепуганные члены Совета, особо приближённые к Сайласу вельможи.

Взревели трубы, приветствуя возвращение принца домой.

Королева Роза улыбалась, король Сайлас едва удерживал на лице безразличное выражение, но Джек всё видел в его глазах, полных страха и отчаянного желания сделать хоть что-то.

Вперёд вышел герцог Кросс, раскинув руки.

— Племянник, с возвращением. Ну и напугал ты нас, — по-доброму пожурил он, радостно скалясь.

Спешившись, Джек открыл дверь кареты, подавая руку Люсинде. Та павой выплыла из кареты и встала рука об руку с Джеком — гордая, величественная, прекрасная в своем платье цвета осенних роз.

Они с Джеком двинулись вперед по красному ковру, и тут Сайлас дернул головой, словно воротник его душил, взмахнул руками и рухнул наземь. Он хрипел, лицо перекосилось, глаза залило кровью. Корона из золотых листьев слетела с его головы и покатилась по ковру. Она катилась и катилась, пока не остановилась, наткнувшись на сапог принца.

— Знамение! — звонко сказала Люсинда, и все вокруг подхватили: «Знамение! Знамение! Знак Богини!»

Ахнула и упала в обморок королева Роза. Дворцовый лекарь протолкался к Сайласу сквозь толпу, нащупал пульс на шее и поднял бледное морщинистое лицо.

— Король умер, — четко произнес он. — Удар.

Шепот пронесся по толпе придворных, дворян за спиной Джека. «Умер. Король Сайлас умер! Воля Богини!»

И кто-то — никто так и не понял кто — завопил:

— Да здравствует король Джонатан!

Подхватив корону, Джек передал её Баки, обогнул застывшего на месте и с подозрением и суеверным ужасом поглядывающего на небо Кросса-старшего, подбежал к матери, поднял её на руки под причитания лекаря.

Народ кричал, скандировал за спиной, приветствуя нового короля, выбранного самой Богиней.

Джек шёл по коридорам дворца в королевскую опочивальню, слыша лишь собственные шаги в гулкой мраморной тишине. Уложив мать в постель, сел рядом.

— Джек, — губы Розы дрожали. — Твой отец, он…

Джек покачал головой, обнял, позволяя выплакаться у себя на груди, прижал, не давая вырваться, кинуться к телу супруга.

Роза плакала долго и безутешно. Потом откинулась на подушки и приказала:

— Пришли ко мне горничную и лекаря. И иди к народу. Все свершилось как должно, мой мальчик. На все воля Богини.

Она как-то сразу постарела и обмякла за эти минуты. Уже не королева, а просто скорбящая вдова.

Поцеловав Розу в лоб, Джек вернулся обратно на лестницу, встал рядом с супругой, подхватив ее под локоть, и развернулся к притихшей толпе.

Джек видел перед собой массу людей, смотрящих на него выжидающе. Он видел весь народ, страну, видел веру в себя и надежду на перемены, на что-то светлое.

Рядом с Джеком стояла его жена, спиной он чувствовал присутствие Баки и Брока и отчётливо понимал, что он на своем месте.

— Когда Ваше высочество желает короноваться? — перепуганный и потрясенный, как все здесь, обратился к Джеку на правах самого знатного из дворян и близкого родственника Уильям Кросс.

— Коронация состоится через месяц, сейчас будет объявлен траур по моему отцу, — объявил Джек.

Окружающие его дворяне одобрительно зашумели. Люсинда подошла к Джеку, встала рядом с ним. Она с детства не бывала во дворцах, но держалась уверенно, а любопытные взгляды просто игнорировала. Люсинда знала, что ей еще успеют перемыть косточки все придворные и вся прислуга — мало кто помнил о королевстве ее отца, а ее саму и вовсе никто не знал в лицо.

Ей пришло в голову, что теперь Джек имеет право на то, чтобы заявить свои права на земли Кайро — хотя бы как на ее приданое. Но об этом они поговорят позже. Люсинда нашла взглядом Мэй и постаралась дать понять, что все будет как прежде.

 

***

Джек освободился только глубокой ночью, когда весь дворец уже спал. Он вышел из зала Совета, слыша за спиной недовольный гул голосов, выкрики тех, кто сегодня в последний раз вошёл в этот зал.

Дворец нисколько не изменился: то же убранство стен, те же стражники у дверей, те же тени в углах. Но теперь он не чувствовал себя незваным гостем, захватчиком. Дворец полностью, со всеми его тайнами, принадлежал ему, Джонатану Бенджамину, новому королю Гильбоа.

В спальне было сумрачно и тихо, трепетали у открытого окна шторы. Джек вошёл, неслышно притворив за спиной дверь. Он знал, что Люсинда в покоях по соседству, знал, что Баки с Броком также выделили отдельные покои, и Джек так надеялся, что сегодня ему не придётся оставаться в одиночестве.

Баки сидел в кресле в самом сумрачном углу. Увидев Джека, он улыбнулся.

— Брок скоро придет, — сказал Баки. — Он расставляет караулы из наших ребят. У меня для тебя хорошая новость, Джек.

Джек опустился на пол у ног Баки, положил голову ему на колени, подставляясь рукам.

— И что это за новость, любовь моя?

Баки начал нежно массировать голову Джека живой рукой.

— Твоя жена беременна, — сказал он. — Срок совсем небольшой, но признаки очевидны. Береги ее. Никаких верховых прогулок, никаких переживаний. Правда, какого пола будет малыш, станет ясно только через три месяца.

В груди у Джека полыхнуло, он зажмурился, вжимаясь в колени Баки. Он тысячу раз обдумывал, каково это — жениться на женщине, провести с ней ночь, чтобы она забеременела и родила ему ребёнка, но всё оказалось совершенно иначе. Он не чувствовал тяжести ответственности. Джеку хотелось подхватить Люсинду на руки, кружить её, целовать тонкие пальчики в благодарность за это чудо.

— Это будет мальчик, я знаю, Баки, точно будет мальчик.

— Она пока не знает, что в тяжести, — заметил Баки, перебирая волосы Джека. — Даже если это будет девочка, попробуете еще раз. Но Люсинда теперь будет капризна — впрочем, будущая королева может позволить себе капризы. Хорошо, что она будет носить летом — такие дети здоровее.

Джек промолчал о сне, который видел, о том счастье, спокойствии, которыми наполнялось его сердце от одних воспоминаний. Он знал — что бы ни произошло, как бы ни повернулась жизнь, они будут счастливы все вместе. У сбежавшего из Гильбоа принца теперь есть корона, есть королевство, есть любовь и семья. У принца из Гильбоа есть Синий лес, пещеры под Чёрными горами и весь мир.

Брок вошел в спальню Джека и улыбнулся своим любовникам.

— Наши парни на всех ключевых постах, — сказал он. — Знаете, а мне не хватает нашей пещерной купальни. Хочется вымыться как следует.

— С удовольствием бы туда вернулся, — протянул Джек, опершись спиной о колени Баки. — И постель там лучше.

Поднявшись, Джек мазнул губами по щеке Баки, потянулся, разминая уставшую за день спину. Одно радовало: больше никуда не надо было мчаться, скакать, пытаться успеть, можно было хоть немного побыть наедине с любовниками, прикрываясь трауром и скорбью, вообще не выходить из спальни.

Парадный китель полетел в другое кресло. Джек потянул рубашку через голову, не отрывая взгляда от сидящего напротив него Баки. Тот снял куртку и развел колени, поглаживая себя между ног. Брок кинул на него жадный взгляд и начал раздеваться. Потом оглянулся и запер двери в спальню. Вновь опустившись перед Баки на колени, Джек отвёл его руки в стороны, сам развязал шнуровку на штанах, выпуская на волю тяжело качнувшийся, налитый желанием член.

Джек зажмурился, подался вперёд, потёрся скулой о толстый, перевитый венами ствол, пачкая щёку в смазке, обхватил его ладонью, чуть сжал, вырывая из груди Баки тихие стоны. Аккуратно, будто пробуя на вкус, лизнул головку, собирая языком тягучие капли.

Брок тем временем пристроился к Джеку сзади и начал стягивать с него штаны. Сжал в ладонях обнажившиеся ягодицы, притерся к ним пахом. Баки поглаживал Джека по волосам, направляя.

— Масло дай, — попросил Брок у Баки, целуя Джека в шею.

Тот перекинул ему флакончик.

— Как я тебя трахну… — предвкушающе протянул Брок. Он налил масла на пальцы и смазал зад Джека. — Соскучился по твоей дырке.

Джек застонал, завибрировал горлом, подаваясь назад, но не выпуская члена Баки изо рта, посасывая, обводя языком нежную головку, прижимая её к нёбу.

— Давай! Брок, ради Богини! — всхлипнул Джек.

Он любил бывать посередине, когда кто-то из любовников брал его вот так, сзади, а самому при этом ласкать второго, доводить его до невменяемого состояния одними губами, языком, чувствовать, как дрожат бёдра, тяжелеют и поджимаются яйца.

Брок медленно и плавно, как любил он сам и как нравилось Джеку, вошел на всю длину и застыл ненадолго, покусывая Джеку шею. А потом начал двигаться быстрее, чуть меняя угол, чтобы найти правильную точку.

Баки коротко застонал, когда Джек начал потирать языком уздечку его члена.

Дрожа, подаваясь назад, насаживаясь на член Брока, Джек скулил от удовольствия, стараясь как можно шире расставить стреноженные спущенными штанами ноги. Он заглатывал член Баки до основания, пропускал его глубоко в горло, так, как его сам же Баки и учил, сжимал, перекатывая в ладони яйца, гладил бедра Баки, обещая, что ещё доберётся и до него, оседлает, напомнит, как с ним сладко.

Брок ебал Джека размашисто и мощно, так что слышались шлепки тела о тело. Он с силой стискивал бедра Джека, натягивая его на себя. Он обожал тесную, горячую, шелковистую задницу Джека. Каждый раз, трахая его, Брок смирялся с тем, что ему самому член Баки стал доставаться реже.

Баки застонал и кончил, изливаясь в нежное горло принца.

Брок рыкнул, выплеснулся в жаркую глубину и притиснулся к Джеку, не торопясь выходить.

Крупно вздрогнув, Джек завыл, чувствуя, как внутренности обожгло горячим, толкая и его за грань, сотрясая тело удовольствием. Соскользнув с члена Брока, Джек осел на ковёр, чувствуя, как из растянутой дырки сочится сперма. От этого развратного стыдного удовольствия его щёки вспыхнули румянцем.

— Как же я по вам скучал, — мурлыкнул он, потянув на себя Брока, поцеловал его, сминая губы, стягивая с плеч рубашку. Он ластился, тёрся, вылизывая солоноватую от пота шею Брока.

Брок гладил его по спине, по плечам, а Баки расслабленно развалился в кресле, почти одетый, но со спущенными штанами. Зрелище было совершенно неуместным для королевской спальни, но Баки было наплевать.

— Надо подобрать понимающую и молчаливую прислугу, — сказал он. — Потому что от прислуги не утаить ничего.

Джек поднялся, выступил из упавших на пол штанов и как был, в одной расстёгнутой рубашке, сел на край стола, отщипнув веточку винограда от грозди, лежащей на блюде с остальными фруктами, глянул на лужицы спермы на ковре.

— Поддерживаю. Думаю сюда Картера забрать, вот уж кто умеет набирать правильную обслугу. Я в тот дом мужиков, было время, водил, и ни одна собака не была в курсе, что творилось за стенами, — согласно кивнул он.

— А в чем проблема-то, что мужиков водил? — не понял Брок. — Богиня этого не запрещает.

— Отец считал меня жалким извращенцем, — пожал плечами Джек. — Он твердил, что служители неверно трактуют волю Богини и его сын никогда не поддастся тлену, не опорочит свою душу грехом, не свяжется с Рогатым. Так что во дворце я тискал фрейлин мамы, а за его стенами развращал младший офицерский состав.

— О покойных хорошо… — начал Брок.

— ...или правду, — продолжил Баки. — Это какое-то странное помутнение в мозгах — считать, что понимаешь Богиню лучше нее самой. И кстати, Джек, о сыновьях — что будешь делать с бастардом?

— Ничего. — Джек хрустнул яблоком. Со всей этой беготнёй он совершенно забыл о еде, и после «упражнений» голод напомнил о себе бурчанием желудка. — Он слишком слаб, чтобы претендовать на трон. Если будет мозолить глаза матери, вышлю в провинцию с приглядом. Мальчишка не виноват в том, кто его отец.

— Надень штаны, — велел Брок Баки и сам начал одеваться. — Прикажу принести ужин, а после согреть воду в купальне.

Баки с усмешкой зашнуровал ширинку.

— В Гильбоа майорат, так что Сету действительно ничего не светит. Но лучше за ним присмотреть, чтобы никто не смог использовать мальчишку в своих играх. Как ты считаешь, мой принц?

Брок позвал прислугу и велел принести ужин на троих, а потом подготовить купальню.

— Где ж ты теперь свои зелья варить будешь? — спросил он Баки. — Прямо во дворце?

— Зачем? — удивился тот. — В королевском парке есть пара отличных сросшихся деревьев, неужели я не открою проход в наш лес прямо оттуда? Дома буду варить.

Спрыгнув со стола, Джек скинул рубашку, отправив ее к брюкам, и надел на себя так не любимый тяжёлый халат, уселся в кресло, всё ещё чувствуя тепло, оставленное там Баки.

— Думаю нанести визит Хелен Пардис, предложить ей помощь с сыном в обмен на полную незаинтересованность в короне. Нечего мальчику делать при дворе, но подобающий уход он получить должен. — Джек потянулся, наблюдая, как слуги споро накрывают стол для позднего ужина, помолчал, ожидая, когда они вновь останутся одни. — Надеюсь, Хелен достаточно умна и не станет манипулировать сыном.

— Можно отправить Фио выяснить, что она за человек, — предложил Брок, садясь за стол и наливая себе вина. — Что ж здесь такие бокальчики-то малюсенькие?

— Для изящества и утонченности, Брок, — хмыкнул Баки, плюхнулся на стул и потянул к себе блюдо с мясом. — Коих в нас с тобой нет и не будет.

Джек посидел немного в кресле, раздумывая об идее и правда поднапрячь Фио — не зря же он был глазами и ушами этого города и знал уже всех жителей наперечет. Но голод мешал нормально соображать, особенно когда с тарелок так завлекательно пахло мясом с травами, и Джек перебрался за стол. Он по привычке, когда была такая возможность, пользовался ножом и вилкой, но его жутко возбуждала грубоватая манера любовников есть с ножа или отламывать хлеб руками. Сам Джек себе такого позволить не мог, вбитые в детстве розгами хорошие манеры так просто забыть не получалось.

— Никогда не буду заставлять домашних вставать ни свет ни заря ради опостылевших мне ещё в детстве семейных завтраков. Отец самостоятельно готовил ужасный омлет, безбожно его пересаливая, и следил, чтобы мы съедали всё до крошки. Он считал, что это укрепляет родственные чувства. Что может быть лучше сорока минут унижений с самого утра?

Баки похлопал Джека по плечу.

— Все это в прошлом, мой хороший, — сказал он. — Теперь ты сам себе хозяин, насколько это возможно для короля.

— А насколько это возможно для короля? — спросил Брок, наливая себе вина в который раз. — Совет и государственные дела, королевская охота и балы, прием послов, какие-нибудь переговоры… Ведь так?

— У короля нет свободы, — немного грустно улыбнулся Джек. — Не получится уже валяться на шкурах у очага, пить вино и ничего не делать целый день. У королей не бывает выходных. Хотя… — Джек почесал затылок и совершенно по-мальчишески улыбнулся, — Сайлас раз в три месяца на несколько дней уходил в паломничество, как он это называл. Вроде как ездил в храм Богини молиться за страну, но, скорее всего, банально навещал любовницу и своего бастарда. Так почему же мне не продолжить славную отцовскую традицию? Представьте только: неделя в Синем лесу, и никого вокруг.

— О да, — согласился Баки. — А Люсинда будет слать нам письма, если что-то внезапно стрясется. — Он зевнул. — Устал, словно лес рубил.

— Да, — Брок отодвинул тарелку и потянулся. — В купальню и спать.

Слуги быстро унесли посуду и доложили, что купальня готова. Брок заглянул в нее первым.

— Тесновато, — сказал он. — Но поместимся.

— Ничего, дальше будет веселее, — пообещал Джек, скидывая халат.

Он-то любил дворцовые купальни и считал их невероятно роскошными, пока не побывал в Синем лесу, пока не очутился в пещерах под Чёрными скалами. И теперь королевские купальни померкли и казались действительно жутко неудобными.

Опустившись в воду, Джек смежил веки, откидываясь на бортик. Вода будто бы смывала с его тела весь этот странный день, переполненный событиями и лицами. Его супруга носит под сердцем их ребёнка, отца готовят к погребению в усыпальнице, Кросс кусает локти после отстранения на Совете, а он сам… Ему хорошо и спокойно.

Баки намылил губку и принялся мыть Джека, пока Брок намывал спину самому Баки.

— Поймаю дворцового управляющего и растрясу его, — пообещал Баки. — Мыло-то дешевенькое.

— Не все могут закупаться прямо в Аравии, — хмыкнул Брок.

— Значит, ты будешь мотаться на аравийские рынки.

— Так я ж языка не знаю. — Брок принялся тереть ему спину сильнее. — Будешь личным телохранителем короля и закупщиком мыла для королевских купален.

Баки хмыкнул:

— Ты еще скажи, Джек дворянство мне даст.

— Дам, — согласно мурлыкнул Джек, не открывая глаз, подставляя спину ласковым рукам Баки. — Обоим дам все, что захотите.

Джек уже и сам думал над этим вопросом, но хотел он отблагодарить так не только Баки с Броком, но и весь отряд: выделить им земли, выдать подъёмные — вдруг кто пожелает осесть на своей земле.

— Да у меня есть все, что мне надо, — сказал Брок и принялся мылить себе грудь. — Джек, Баки, преданные люди. Что мне еще нужно?

Баки поцеловал его.

— Это для порядка, — объяснил он. — Не может капитан королевской охраны быть простолюдином, понимаешь?

— Ну разве что так, — неохотно согласился Брок. — А давайте что-нибудь сделаем с королевским колдовским камнем? Хоть в пещеры отвезем и вниз скинем.

— Он может пригодиться, — не согласился Баки. — Полезно знать, что задумывают соседи.

Джек промывал отросшие пряди Баки, перебирая их по одной, пропуская сквозь них пальцы.

— Камень из Башни можно вынести только вместе с Башней, — пояснил Джек. — он намертво вмурован в постамент, и доступ туда имеет только король и те, кому он позволит присутствовать при таинстве общения с духами. Я, к сожалению, не знаю, как он работает, отец не доверял мне настолько, чтобы пускать в святая святых.

— Разберемся, — пообещал Баки, разнежено вытягиваясь у Джека на груди. — Я же говорил тебе: этот камень делал тот же колдун, что создал мою руку. Значит, и духов он звал одних и тех же.

— Да ты же не помнишь о том времени почти ничего, — заметил Брок, притираясь к Джеку с другого бока.

— Как колдовать я помню. Вот как учился — не помню. Кто я, откуда — не помню тоже. Да разве это важно?

— Важно лишь то, что мы сейчас здесь и вместе, — подтвердил Джек, обнимая своих мужчин, целуя сначала одного во влажную макушку, а потом и другого, но уже в губы.

Если уж быть совсем честным, ещё какой-то год назад Джек и не надеялся на такой исход. Думал, вот сейчас женится на Марии — и всё, ни шага в сторону, ни взгляда ни на кого чужого, секс по пятницам, семейные поездки к «папа» и ежедневная рутина. Так что Джек был даже благодарен Сайласу за заказ самым лучшим наёмникам. И пусть король неверно сформулировал его, пусть оказался скуп на оплату — Джек получил от всего этого самое лучшее, что может быть у человека. Он получил семью: двоих самых любимых мужчин на свете, супругу, которая не была ярмом на шее, шебутную воинственную сестру Мэй и целый выводок братцев и дядюшек, готовых за Джека рвать глотки и в огонь прыгать. А разве можно ещё более удачно вляпаться в покушение на самого себя?

 

###  **17**

 

Принцесса Люсинда и принц Джонатан в горностаевых накидках медленно шли через тронный зал к вдовствующей королеве. Именно она должна была их короновать.

Люсинда знала, что свекровь ее не любит. Ей было жарко в мехах — уже наступил май. В тронном зале было душно из-за множества людей.

Но за два месяца брака Люсинда с удивлением выяснила, что муж поддерживает ее практически во всем, в том числе вставая на ее сторону, когда королева Роза начинала что-то требовать от невестки. Это было так странно и неожиданно: Люсинда не ждала от своего брака чего-то большего, чем избавления от нищеты. Это была сделка, но Джек внезапно оказался хорошим другом и настоящим защитником.

Правда, он категорически запретил Люсинде верховые прогулки и вообще прогулки в одиночестве. Но Люсинда не протестовала: она уже знала, что носит под сердцем его ребенка.

Да, в мехах было жарко, но церемониал есть церемониал. Зато за спиной Люсинды была Мэй. Да, людей в зале было множество, но все это — поданные Люсинды, с каждым из которых она может сделать что пожелает. Да, вдовствующая королева не любит жену сына, но после коронации Роза уедет в родовой замок Кроссов и будет жить там.

Королева не сводила с сына тревожного взгляда, Джек его чувствовал, ощущал кончиками подрагивающих пальцев. Роза пыталась влиять на сына, пыталась давить на невестку, устраивать скандалы, тихие истерики один на один, но Джек будто не замечал её потуг, будто и правда был бесповоротно влюблён в эту нахалку, как Роза однажды назвала Люсинду — и тут же получила практически приказ быть сдержаннее с высказываниями в адрес будущей королевы. Нет, Джек не издевался над матерью, он принимал любые решения, взвесив все «за» и «против», но так уж ложилась карта, что здравый смысл был на стороне его супруги, о чём он не уставал напоминать вдовствующей королеве.

Джек крепко держал ладонь Люсинды. Всего пара шагов, пара мгновений, пара движений — и они обернутся лицом к народу, сядут на предназначенные для короля и королевы места, и время снова понесётся вскачь, хотя сейчас оно тянулось невероятно медленно, увязая и утягивая за собой.

Опустившись на одно колено перед Розой, Джек и Люсинда почтительно склонили головы.

Роза, преисполненная чувства собственной значимости, возложила корону на голову Джека, произнеся положенные слова. Затем, чуть поджав губы, сделала то же самое для Люсинды. Ох как Розе не хотелось отдавать невестке собственную корону — по закону и обычаю Гильбоа, старшая королевская чета после женитьбы наследника отказывалась от трона. Но Роза все же сделала что должно, хотя и постаралась посильнее надавить короной на голову Люсинды. Женская мелочность, недостойная вдовствующей королевы.

Люсинда даже не охнула. Она поднялась, опираясь о руку Джека, и повернулась к своим подданным под приветственные возгласы и крики.

Джек не готовил речи к народу, не думал над тем, что скажет или пообещает — он знал, что слова найдутся сами, стоит только поднять руку, призывая к молчанию. Он говорил долго, рассказывал о том, что и как происходит в стране, что он считает важным и правильным не только для остальных, но и для самого себя — и ни слова о бабочках, так любимых отцом, собственной исключительности, избранности Богиней, хотя именно такие слухи и ходили среди простого народа.

— Да славится и процветает Гильбоа!

Толпа подхватила единым порывом, взревела, скандируя последние слова их короля, а Джек развернулся к Люсинде, поднёс её ладонь к губам и поцеловал, чтобы ни у кого не оставалось сомнений — их брак счастливый.

Дворяне начали подходить к присяге королю и королеве. Клялись в верности и преданности. Люсинда благосклонно смотрела на них краем глаза, то и дело поглядывая на Мэй — свою личную телохранительницу, получившую дворянство сразу за Баки и Броком.

Те тоже были здесь. Баки смотрел сурово и грозно. Его боялись во дворце, и боялись не зря. Впрочем, всю команду, которую Джек привел с собой, здесь боялись. Мрачные, в черной коже, всегда вооруженные, они были, казалось, в любом месте, где могли находиться Люсинда или Джек. Среди прислуги ходили слухи, что принц Джек подчинил себе отряд демонов и превратил их в людей. Дворяне просто сторонились всецело преданных Джеку выскочек.

Джек слушал внимательно, смотрел в глаза, запоминая лица, мелькающие на них эмоции. Если молодое дворянство почти боготворило Джека, считая правильным его решение разогнать старый Совет, распустить раскормленную до безобразия личную гвардию короля, заменив своими людьми, то дворяне в возрасте, если бы не боялись личных цепных псов Его величества, подняли бы бунт ещё до коронации. Но Брок и Баки были настороже, даже Фио, развернувший свою агентурную сеть по всему Шайло, прислушивался, принюхивался, пробовал на язык любого, кто имел неосторожность ляпнуть что-то против Джека, и составил полное досье на всех недовольных. Баки даже советовал Джеку поставить Фио во главе личной разведки короля.

Брок, Баки и остальная команда подошли к присяге последними. Но именно их клятва была самой искренней. Не потому, что Баки и Брок уже получили от Джека баронские грамоты, земли, замки. Не потому, что с этого дня получали дворянские звания и все остальные. Баронесса Мэй визжала и прыгала, как девчонка, увидев свою дворянскую грамоту. Просто они действительно любили Джека, верили в него и от всего сердца хотели ему служить.

Стоило отзвучать последним словам присяги, как за окнами в вечернем небе вспыхнули диковинные цветы фейерверка, взрываясь, осыпая сад и высыпавших на улицу гостей золотистыми искорками. Зазвучала музыка, вспыхнули сотни свечей, освещая площадки, приготовленные для бала.

Джек и Люсинда вышли вперёд. Король поклонился своей королеве, подхватил её за тонкую талию и повёл в неспешном танце под вздохи придворных дам и одобрительные хлопки кавалеров. Они кружились, не отрывая друг от друга взгляда, будто бы разговаривали, безмолвно делились впечатлениями прошедшего дня.

Бал продолжался до полуночи. Играла музыка, слуги разносили вино, кружились разряженные пары, с потолка сыпались цветочные лепестки, наколдованные дворцовым магом, ответственным за увеселения.

В полночь, после последнего танца, Люсинда сказала:

— Джек, я устала.

Джек тут же распрощался с гостями, пожелал им добрых снов, и стоило дверям за их спинами закрыться, подхватил супругу на руки, понёс по коридорам, вызывая вздохи зависти у мелькавших тут и там горничных.

Комнаты королевской четы, как и было принято, располагались рядом, разделённые стеной, в которой, правда, была небольшая дверца, чтобы Его величеству, если вдруг взбредёт в голову, было удобно навестить супругу, не извещая при этом весь остальной дворец. Джек не стал её замуровывать, оставил так, на всякий случай — мало ли что может произойти.

Усадив Люсинду в кресло, он опустился перед ней на колени, снял с узких ступней бархатные туфли.

— Лулу, милая, давно бы сказала, что тебе больно, — покачал головой Джек, аккуратно массируя икры и голени супруги.

— Ты же не жалуешься, когда приходишь в синяках после тренировочных боев, — заметила Люсинда. — А такие балы, да и вообще все светские обязанности — это мои бои, мой дорогой.

Она наклонилась и поцеловала Джека.

— Всё так, но сейчас у тебя самый важный бой на другом поле. — Джек ласково коснулся пока ещё плоского живота Люсинды, скрытого несколькими слоями ткани. — Балы ещё будут, но нет ничего важнее вашего здоровья.

— Джек, я отлично себя чувствую. Просто устала. Непростой был день.

Она позвонила в серебряный колокольчик, вызывая горничную. Та немедленно явилась.

— Раздень меня, — велела Люсинда. — Потом принеси легкий ужин на двоих и пригласи баронессу Баккер. Ваше Величество, идите и вы отдыхать.

Поцеловав Люсинду в висок, Джек поднялся.

Вино всё ещё бродило в его крови, хоть и выпил он совсем немного, лишь пару бокалов, но яркое, словно огоньки фейерверков, веселье искрилось, щекоткой пробегая по телу. Войдя к себе, Джек не раздеваясь плюхнулся на постель, раскинув руки.

— Последний мой свободный день подошёл к концу!

— Разве он был таким уж свободным? — спросил Баки, садясь на кровать рядом и гладя Джека по животу. — Брок сейчас проверит караулы и подойдет. Зачем ты пожаловал нам баронский титул? Обошлись бы простым дворянством.

— Мне так спокойнее, — отмахнулся Джек. — Мало ли что. И да, любовь моя, свободный. Поверь на слово, едва завтра рассветёт, как у дверей моего кабинета выстроятся просители лучшей доли, Совет будет возмущаться, министры рвать на части… тягомотина! Да и у вас дел прибавится. Напомни, за каким Рогатым мы всё это затеяли?

— Восстановили справедливость? — с очень задумчивым и серьёзным видом спросил Баки. — Облагодетельствовали своих людей? Вернули тебе то, что причитается по праву? Не знаю, Джек. — Оначал расстегивать на Джеке колет. — Так должно было случиться.

— Знаю, — протянул Джек, нисколько не помогая, скорее наоборот, всячески мешая, поймал живое запястье любовника, поднёс к губам, поцеловав тыльную сторону ладони. — Могу я хоть сегодня побыть занудой?

— Как пожелает Ваше величество, — ответил Баки, целуя Джека в шею. — Сколько угодно.

В комнату бесшумно вошел Брок.

— Без меня начали, — проворчал он.

— Не начали, а только распаковываем, — усмехнулся Джек, поднимаясь на локтях.

Сегодняшний день выжал Джека почти досуха, оставив после себя лишь оболочку. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось ополоснуться, залечь между любовниками и не двигаться никуда несколько суток —  хотя бы до утра, но от одного взгляда на Брока с Баки в его груди вспыхивал тёмный голод.

Брок устроился рядом с Баки, поцеловал его, и они вместе сноровисто и быстро раздели Джека.

— Я распорядился, чтобы подготовили купальню, — сообщил Брок. — До чего же смешные эти бальные туфли! Скользкие, тонкие… вон подошва почти протерлась уже.

— А всё почему? — Джек поднял вверх указательный палец, сам не двигаясь с места. — Потому что монарх не имеет право на балах быть в одном и том же. Смысл делать на века, если завтра выкинут? Вот начнутся осенние балы, я ещё вспомню про удобство армейской обуви.

— А ты придумай закон, по которому король может танцевать только с королевой, — предложил Брок. — Осенью королева уже не будет танцевать, и ты не будешь.

Баки рассмеялся.

— Да, Люсинде рожать в конце января. Так что никаких осенних балов.

— Балы будут, — сокрушённо покачал головой Джек, помогая Баки раздевать Брока. — На весенних балах обычно представляют ко двору вошедших в пору невест, на осенних заключаются договорённости о свадьбах. Дворяне поймут отсутствие королевы, а вот отсутствие праздников вряд ли. Они проходили, даже когда Гильбоа активно воевала с Гефом.

— Да балы-то будут, — согласился Брок, — а вот вы с Люсиндой танцевать не будете, если закон издашь. Делов-то.

После посещения купален, когда Брок и Баки уже вовсю целовались на широкой королевской постели, Джек встал, отошёл к трюмо, где стояли разнообразные шкатулки, открыл самую неприметную, доставая оттуда те самые кольца белого золота, что покупал втайне, долго хранил у сердца — и вот сейчас пришла их пора.

Джек сел напротив целующихся любовников, тепло улыбнулся, вспоминая их первую встречу, пропитанную страхом и недоверием, первые искры интереса, нетерпеливое узнавание, притяжение, страх быть отвергнутым и принятие, такое светлое и искреннее, что Джек потерялся, готовый раствориться в них обоих. Не дали, помогли собраться, найти себя, своё место и свой собственный путь.

— Почему правильные слова так сложно говорить? — усмехнулся Джек. — Вы знаете, что я к вам обоим чувствую, но всё равно всё как в первый раз. Я люблю вас, очень сильно люблю и… прошу разделить эту жизнь со мной.

На раскрытой ладони Джека в свете свечей поблёскивали три совершенно обычных витых кольца из белого золота, неприметных, но будто сплетённых каждое из трёх потоньше.

Баки наклонился к Джеку, целуя ему кончики пальцев. Брок поцеловал запястье. Потом Баки взял одно из колец и надел Джеку на палец.

— Наш, — сказал он.

— Ваш, — ответил Джек, не узнавая собственного голоса, дрожащими от волнения руками надевая кольца сначала Броку, а потом Баки. — А вы мои! Всецело и навсегда!

Он потянулся к губам Баки, поцеловал так, будто бы подписывал сам на себя контракт, один и на всю оставшуюся жизнь, а потом поцеловал Брока, скрепляя сделку.

Кто-то когда-то сказал маленькому Джеку и попросил его запомнить, что у тех, кто воюет за деньги, нет ни совести, ни чести, что они те же бандиты и не стоит ждать от них правильных поступков, не стоит им верить и доверять свою жизнь. Когда-то Джек доверился собственному сердцу, не слушая чужие голоса в голове, и не прогадал, и дело тут вовсе не в короне, не в королевстве, а в том, что его сердце билось в чужих заботливых руках, и он нисколько не сомневался — эти «бесчестные наёмники» никогда не позволят ему разбиться.

Баки повертел стальной рукой, любуясь тем, как ладно кольцо пришлось на безымянный палец. Провел над ним живой ладонью — под ней полыхнуло, припаивая золото к стали.

— Вот так, — сказал он. — Вместе до конца.

Брок тоже полюбовался кольцом.

— Слухи пойдут, — сказал он. — А впрочем, похуй. И так уже слухи.

— Какие? — сделал невинное лицо Баки.

— Будто ты не знаешь? Что Джек заставляет нас ебаться и смотрит, а потом идет к королеве, и она еле живая из-под него выползает.

Баки расхохотался.

— Человеческая фантазия… — простонал он.

Брок усадил Джека к себе на колени.

— Это хорошие слухи, — сказал он. — Про деспотичного ебливого короля. Чтобы подданные страх имели.

— Какой я, оказывается, затейник, — расхохотался Джек, притираясь к груди Брока. — Хотя мне действительно нравится за вами наблюдать.

Поцеловав Брока, Джек соскользнул с его коленей, падая в подушки, вытянул гудящие ноги и похлопал с двух сторон от себя.

— Давайте уже спать, жертвы королевской ебливости. Нас завтра ждут великие дела!

 

###  **18**

 

Хелен Пардис выплакала все глаза за последний месяц. Она любила Сайласа не как короля — как мужчину. Она знала, каков он, не обманывала себя: Сайлас был капризным, привередливым, вздорным порой, зачастую сварливым. Но еще он был страстным любовником, заботливым отцом, благодарным мужем.

Хелен отчаянно скучала по нему.

Она знала слухи, которые ходили по городу о смерти Сайласа: что его хватил удар, как только он увидел восставшего из мертвых старшего сына; что его покарала Богиня за пренебрежение родительским долгом; что едва колдун принца Джека глянул на короля, как тот упал замертво. Про колдуна с железной рукой тоже говорили много, но Хелен было неинтересно.

С весной Сет поздоровел и ожил, только это ее и утешало. Мальчик играл в маленьком саду на задах дома, а Хелен сидела и смотрела на него, уронив руки с рукоделием. Деньги заканчивались, Сайлас не оставил распоряжений на случай своей смерти, но Хелен было все равно. Ее с головой поглотило горе.

Джек явился к дому любовницы короля без свиты, его сопровождали лишь личный телохранитель и начальник охраны. Впрочем, и этих двоих было достаточно, чтобы Джек в любом месте чувствовал себя спокойно — что уж говорить о доме убитой горем женщины, — да и визит это был скорее неофициальный. Джеку хотелось обойтись без шумихи, поэтому, как только стемнело, у дома Пардисов затормозил неприметный экипаж, из которого вышли трое в плащах с накинутыми на голову капюшонами.

Хелен открыла на стук и отшатнулась назад в испуге.

— Я не отдам вам сына! — вырвалось у нее.

Джек вошёл, отстранив с порога испуганную женщину, скинул капюшон и опустился в кресло.

— Зачем мне твой сын? — вскинув брови, поинтересовался Джек. — Вопреки общественному мнению, мой колдун не ест младенцев, да и Сет далеко не младенец.

Взглянув на оборотня с желтыми глазами и на колдуна, так похожего на молодого короля, Хелена против воли вспомнила все страшные истории о том, что беглый принц обратился к Рогатому, принес кровавую жертву, и тот создал ему помощника из собственной крови принца.

Сет уже спал, и Хелен надеялась, что он не проснется.

— Что вам нужно, Ваше величество? — оправив на себе не положенное ей черное платье вдовы, спросила она. — Зачем вы пришли?

Баки внимательно смотрел на нее, отмечая примесь мавританской крови, правильную речь, гордую осанку. Брок тем временем оглядывал обстановку домика, слишком скромную для любовницы короля.

Сцепив пальцы в замок, Джек глянул на Хелен.

— А как вы думаете, что мне от вас нужно?

— Убедиться, что ваш младший брат — не угроза вашей короне, — уверенно сказала Хелен.

Она знала, как короли устраняют подобные угрозы, и давно бы уехала, но сначала Сет слишком сильно болел, а когда он выздоровел, у Хелен почти не осталось денег. Завтра она собиралась продать часть подарков Сайласа, чтобы было на что купить еды.

— Отчасти, — согласно кивнул Джек, заметив, как дрогнули и опустились плечи Хелен, как она побледнела. — И чтобы удостовериться, что мой младший брат ни в чём не нуждается. Не буду тебя обманывать, будто воспылал родственными чувствами, едва узнав о существовании этого мальчика, но мне совесть не позволяет оставить вас вот так, без какого-либо содержания, раз уж отец не успел распорядиться. Я слышал, Сет слаб здоровьем, и, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что дворцовые игры не для него. Я не буду ставить тебе условий и просить отказаться от притязаний на трон, а лишь надеюсь на твое благоразумие. У Сета будет всё необходимое просто потому, что он сын моего отца.

— Благодарю вас, Ваше величество, — опустила взгляд Хелен. — Лекари говорят, Сету не подходит здешний климат. Мы могли бы уехать на юг, в Испанию или Италию, и не беспокоить вас больше.

— Мальчик пока не перенесет дороги, — сказал Баки. — Пусть окрепнет.

— Хелен, мне незачем причинять зло тебе и уж тем более твоему сыну. Не торопись покидать Гильбоа. Сейчас важнее жизнь и здоровье Сета. Я выделю вам содержание. Как только лекари решат, что мальчик достаточно здоров, вы сможете уехать, но, уж прости мне такую малость, я хочу принимать участие в его судьбе.

Джек поднялся, по его кивку Брок опустил на столик перед любовницей отца солидный мешочек с золотом.

— Храни вас Богиня, Ваше величество! — потрясенно выдохнула Хелен. А потом добавила: — Вы позволите мне попрощаться с королем Сайласом? Я понимаю, это полная бесцеремонность с моей стороны, но… — она неожиданно всхлипнула, — я так скучаю по нему!

— Выбери день и приходи, тебя проводят в усыпальницу, — ответил Джек уже у самого порога. — Моя мать отбыла в родовое имение, так что неприятных встреч не будет. Единственное — я прошу не распространяться по данному поводу. Ты можешь навещать Сайласа, если будешь соблюдать элементарную осторожность. А сейчас я покину вас. И, Хелен, отдохни, я понимаю твое горе, но ты нужна сыну.

— Да, Ваше величество. — Хелен поклонилась. — Благодарю вас за участие.

Когда они вышли из маленького домика, Баки неожиданно предложил:

— Джек, а давай используем твоего брата на пользу короне?

— Что ты предлагаешь? — спросил Джек, садясь в экипаж.

Баки забрался в карету и сел рядом.

— Приручи его, обучи хоть на секретаря, обеспечь его мать — и будет у тебя преданный человек, — объяснил он. — Хелен неглупа, Сайлас был с придурью, но тоже не дурак, а умными людьми разбрасываться не стоит. Титула у Сета нет и не будет, трона ему не видать, но ты разом и облагодетельствуешь эту семью, и избавишь себя от проблем: мало ли кто захочет сыграть в свою игру на вашем родстве?

— Мысль дельная, — согласился Джек. — Всё спокойнее, чем следить исподтишка. Пусть Хелен немного привыкнет, освоится с мыслями. Обеспечим лучшими лекарями, наймём учителей.

Джек прикидывал, что и как лучше развернуть, чтобы убить сразу двух зайцев. Он не знал Сета, не знал, с какими мыслями в голове его растила Хелен и рассчитывала ли она вообще на корону, даже тогда, когда Джек считался мёртвым.

— Сайлас и Сету бы не уступил короны, — словно читая мысли Джека, сказал Баки. — Он даже не признал его своим бастардом.

— Мне иногда кажется, что он собирался жить вечно или утянуть Гильбоа вместе с собой в могилу, — ответил Джек, постукивая рукоятью кинжала по колену. — Иначе не могу понять такого тотального уничтожения собственных отпрысков. Он даже Шепарда, которого считал воплощением Богини поначалу, судил, убить пытался, как только узнал об их с Мишель отношениях. А уж после того, как моя предположительно пустая сестра умудрилась забеременеть, и вовсе испугался.

— Похоже, Сайлас и впрямь переполнил чашу терпения Богини, — сказал Брок, прокручивая кольцо на пальце. — А Хелен мне понравилась. У нее есть характер.

— Да, — согласился Баки. — Мне вот интересно: если у Сайласа был всевидящий камень, почему он не смог найти ни Шепарда, ни Мишель?

— Может и нашёл, но дотянуться не мог, не всесилен же он, или вёл какую-то свою игру. Да и кто его знает, — отмахнулся Джек, вновь накидывая на голову капюшон. — Чувствую, сестрица явится, как только до неё дойдут новости о гибели отца и моей коронации. Любовь любовью, а Мишель — принцесса и привыкла жить с размахом, а им как беглецам короны приёмы и балы могут только сниться.

Экипаж остановился со стороны людской. У порога, держа в руках тяжёлый фонарь, застыл Картер.

— Вели подать ужин в мои покои, — приказал Джек, проходя мимо.

Картер поклонился всем троим.

— Ты можешь не принимать ее при дворе, — заметил Баки, пока они шли по коридорам. — С какой стати жену какого-то шевалье будут принимать здесь? Не тот статус.

— Все-таки сестра, — заметил Брок. — Только она же с младенцем на руках.

— Брок, она дворянка. Она не кормит ребенка сама, — заметил Баки. — На то есть кормилицы и няньки.

Скинув плащ, Джек застыл около стола, перебирая письма, которыми он сегодня не успел заняться.

— Я приказал Картеру, если она появится, препроводить в мой особняк, одну или с супругом, хотя Шепард... — Джек скривился. — Вот уж кого действительно видеть не желаю. Услал бы на границу, но, боюсь, от него больше вреда, чем пользы, а в Шайло он мне не нужен. Ладно, будем разбираться по мере возникновения неприятностей.

Горничные, перешучиваясь и стреляя глазами в сторону короля и Баки, споро накрывали стол для ужина. Когда они ушли, Баки предложил:

— Если ты не устал, давай сходим посмотрим на всевидящий камень?

Брок убрал все три плаща, сел за стол и вытянул ноги.

— Может, завтра? — спросил он. — Новолуние, ночь… не лучшее время.

— Самое лучшее, — возразил Баки. — Самое колдовское.

— Самому интересно, как эта диковинка выглядит — Джек выдвинул один из ящиков своего стола и вынул оттуда что-то завёрнутое в тряпицу, аккуратно положил перед собой, развернул. Ключ от башни, где находился Камень, был действительно старым, старше самой башни, старше Шайло, Гильбоа и большей части королевств. Джек видел его лишь однажды, мельком: играя в прятки с кормилицей, он затаился за портьерой в кабинете отца, а тот показывал ключ старшему Кроссу, хвастаясь небывалой силой того, что скрыто за дверью.

Баки взял ключ, повертел его в пальцах.

— Интересная вещица, — заметил он. — Ему лет триста?

— Давайте есть, — потребовал Брок. — Я отказываюсь переться на башню на голодный желудок.

После ужина Баки и Брок вслед за Джеком отправились в самую старую часть дворца. Двери в башню были старые, из мореного дуба, резные и тяжелые. Баки взял у Джека ключ и вставил его в замочную скважину в виде оскаленной пасти Рогатого.

— А хороши рога, — заметил Брок. — Ветвистые такие…

Джек нервно прыснул.

Дверь поддалась сразу и открылась без единого скрипа, будто её кто-то смазывал и после гибели Сайласа, но Джек был точно уверен, что в эту часть дворца никто не ходит, даже убираться здесь было строго-настрого запрещено.

На стенах небольшой круглой комнатки вспыхнули факелы, но светлее от них не стало —  сумрак навечно поселился в этих стенах, клубясь, перекатываясь, почти ощутимо касаясь ног, стараясь уцепиться за кончики пальцев.

В самом центре на высоком постаменте ярко-красным пылал Видящий Камень, приветствуя своего нового хозяина. Джек чувствовал, как его тянет, подталкивая в спину, уговаривая коснуться гладких полированных граней, обещая власть открыть умы подданных, соседей, дать возможность заглянуть даже за грань.

Джек сглотнул, приблизившись к Камню, замер напротив него.

— Отец был его рабом, — хрипло сказал Джек.

Камень вспыхнул, меняя цвет на оранжевый.

Баки быстро подошел и накрыл камень стальной рукой. Стыки между пластинами засветились, вспыхнули радужными переливами — и померкли. Когда Баки убрал руку, Камень приглушенно мерцал багрянцем где-то в глубине.

— Он подчинится тебе, — медленно, словно во сне, начал говорить Баки, — если ты принесешь ему в жертву невинную душу.

Джек обхватил Баки за плечи, оттаскивая от Камня.

— Обойдусь, — буркнул он, вжимаясь лбом между лопаток Баки. — Не нужен он мне, сам справлюсь.

Баки потряс головой и развернулся в руках Джека.

— Баки, — начал Брок. — Эту штуку выкорчевать-то можно?

— Нет, — покачал головой Баки. — Тут только око. А корни спускаются до фундамента. Джек, это очень опасная штука. Я… я подумаю, как можно ее обезопасить.

— Только, прошу, любовь моя, не прикасайся к нему больше, не ходи сюда один. У меня нутро стынет от одного только взгляда. — Джек внимательно заглянул в глаза Баки, коснулся его губ своими. — Пойдёмте отсюда.

Дверь закрывалась с трудом, скрипела, не поддавалась, ключ трижды провернулся обратно в ладони Джека, пока тот не навалился плечом, не прочёл благословение Богине, шипя сквозь зубы от боли в ладони, на которой остался воспалившийся ожог.

— Замурую, — в сердцах сплюнул он под ноги.

— Хорошая идея, — согласился Баки. — От самой верхней комнатки, всю башню. Только замуровывать придется мне. Для других это может оказаться опасно. Раствор на яичных белках замешаю.

— Я с тобой, — тут же вызвался Брок. — Мне этот фонарик пофиг. Только зубы от него ноют.

Баки взял в руки обожженную ладонь Джека.

— В спальне намажу бальзамом, — пообещал он. — Может, из-за этого камня Сайлас и рехнулся.

Всю дорогу до своих апартаментов Джек молчал. Ладонь горела огнём, пульсировала. Ему казалось, что он как будто ощущает чьи-то пальцы, обхватившие его запястье, сильно стискивающие, уговаривающие вернуться.

Скинув камзол и умывшись, Джек убрал ключ на место. Баки и Брок немедленно обняли его, отвлекая.

— Такие штуки затягивают, — понимающе сказал Баки. — Это пройдет. Вот если бы ты им воспользовался, было бы худо.

— Интересно, откуда здесь взялась эта дрянь?

— Сделал тот маг, который изменил меня.

— Башня выглядит так, будто ей лет пятьсот.

— Ну, так он старый… был, — криво ухмыльнулся Баки. — Кажется, я его убил.

— Туда ему и дорога. — Джек вжался в своих супругов, чувствуя, как на душе светлеет, сердце перестаёт учащённо биться. — Отец не строил эту башню, ее нет на старых планах. Шайло ведь совсем молодая столица, возводилась у меня на глазах и никакой башни не было, но я не помню, когда она возникла. С какого-то момента она просто есть.

— Тайна старого царствования, — буркнул Брок. — Замуруем на хуй.

Баки достал бальзам и обработал ожог на ладони Джека, перемотал чистой тряпицей.

— Полегче? — спросил он.

Джек улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул, поцеловал благодарно, коснувшись губами внутренней стороны металлического запястья.

— Отдыхайте, а я ещё поработаю. Завтра Совет собирается, совсем не успеваю рассмотреть все прошения, а откладывать на потом не хочу — надо посмотреть, кто из новых министров чего стоит.

Джек уселся за свой рабочий стол, который специально для него перенесли в спальню — очень уж Джеку не нравился отцовский кабинет: там тяжело дышалось, даже несмотря на постоянно распахнутые окна. А вот в спальне Джеку работалось очень хорошо и комфортно, правда, он часто отвлекался, огдядываясь на застеленную постель, вспоминая, как вчера вечером…

Хоть Картер и предложил Его величеству ещё пару комнат на выбор, Джек всё никак не мог определиться.

Баки начал раздеваться, чтобы улечься спать. Брок вышел проверить караулы.

— Надо будет смотаться в Синий лес, — сказал он, закинув руки за голову. — Может, высвободишь три денька?

Джек пролистал ежедневник на месяц вперёд, задумчиво покусывая кончик пера.

— Так, Совет, послы от Фьюри, послы из Гефа, традиционное что-то там… Давай через неделю? — Он поднял глаза на Баки, облизал испачканные чернилами губы. — Как раз все разъедутся, и можно будет не три, а пять дней дома побыть. А если что случится, нам Лулу весточку пришлёт. Ты же уже открыл проход в саду?

— Давно, — кивнул Баки. — Как раз во время похорон Сайласа. Удобный такой оказался, шагах в пятистах от поляны перед пещерами. Можно даже коней не брать, разве что поохотиться решим. Я зелий про запас наварю, вы с Броком отдохнете. — Он помолчал. — Умеешь ты людей выбирать, Джек. Фио хоть сейчас главой разведки в Шайло ставь. Опять же, мы с Броком.

Брок вошел в комнату, налил себе вина.

— Все спокойно, — сказал он. — Хорошо, что ты прислугу сменил, Джек. Эти поумнее и языки за зубами держат.

— Вот вернусь и поставлю. — Джек откинулся на спинку рабочего кресла, вытянул ноги. — Вырос он из роли простого трактирщика. У него даже главы теневых гильдий с рук едят. Удачно это я в бордель сходил, очень удачно.

— А чего тебя туда вообще понесло? — удивился Брок.

Баки хихикнул.

— Будто ты не знаешь, Брок, зачем в бордели ходят.

Закинув руки за голову, Джек осуждающе глянул на Брока.

— А то ты не понимаешь. Я на вас все глаза проглядел, думал, скоро мозоли в интересных местах появятся. Ещё эти совместные купания… вот и рванул по блядям, как возможность представилась, но вышел конфуз.

— Малыш, у всех бы такие конфузы выходили, — рассмеялся Брок. — Хорошо же сходил.

— У тебя, мой хороший, — добавил Баки, — дар: привязывать к себе сердца. Что мы с Броком и весь наши парни, что Фио, что Люсинда. Даже Лейсил и прочие. Уверен, Хелен Пардис, месяца не пройдет, готова будет тебе ноги мыть и воду пить.

— Как же я хочу домой, — потянувшись, сказал Джек. — Скучаю по нашему лесу, забредающим куда не надо оленям, по возможности быть с вами целыми сутками. Вот почему все так рвутся заполучить трон? Одни проблемы, обязанности. Все время на виду, никакой личной жизни. Король даже налево сходить не может, не привлекая внимания общественности.

— Свое «налево» ты организовал так, что и ходить никуда не надо, — ухмыльнулся Брок. — Да и Люсинда тоже. Мэй светится просто. Баронесса Баккер, надо же… Знал бы ее отец, как поднялась непутевая дочка! Баронесса, личная телохранительница королевы!

— Да еще и грамоте выучилась, — добавил Брок. — Надо бы всех наших парней заставить грамоте выучиться, раз дворяне.

— У Таузига мозг из ушей выдавится, если ты его за азбуку усадишь, — хмыкнул Баки.

— Ничего, пусть хоть расписываться научится.

— Ему главное стимул дать, Джон дуболом, конечно, но на спор и не такое сделает, — расхохотался Джек.

А ведь и правда, он шикарно устроился: умница жена, двое супругов, гвардия, которой можно доверять безоговорочно — все как один скорее друзья,родня, чем просто наёмники, — разве королю ещё есть о чём мечтать?

— Спать давайте, — зевнул Баки. — Ночь на дворе, а нам с Броком завтра камни ворочать.

Джек глянул на стопку писем и скривился: ему ещё работать и работать.

— Укладывайтесь, закончу — приду к вам, — улыбнулся он, наблюдая за супругами.

 

###  **Эпилог**

 

Джек подбросил заливисто смеющегося Стива в воздух, ловя только у самой земли и снова подбрасывая. Люсинда убила бы его, видя такое отношение к первенцу, но домой Джек ездил только в компании Брока и Баки, а с недавних пор начал брать с собой и маленького Стиви, уверяя Лулу, что ничего опасного для трехлетнего малыша здесь быть не может.

Он учил сына ходить по лесным тропинкам, карабкаться по деревьям, перепрыгивать с кочки на кочку, знакомил с дикими обитателями леса, спокойно подходящими к маленькому, тянущему к ним пухленькие ручки человечку. Учил не бояться темноты, рассказывал сказки и выводил на смотровую площадку умываться холодной водой.

Баки и Брок смотрели за маленьким Стиви в четыре глаза. Для своих лет малыш был очень бойким, и выпускать его из вида было попросту опасно. Черные скалы и для взрослых-то были хороши только в верхней части, а уж для ребенка и подавно.

Люсинда считала, что Стив еще слишком мал для прогулок без нянек, только с отцом и его телохранителями, все-таки он едва лепетал и не так давно научился бегать. Но Джек упорно стоял на том, что принцу надо приучаться к мужским занятиям с самого нежного возраста.

Впрочем, с некоторых пор Люсинде стало не до Джека и даже немного не до Стива — она носила второго ребенка.

 

***

Стив задремал в тени деревьев под рев водопада. Он мог спать где угодно, под какой угодно шум и в любой позе. Баки приглядывал за ним, сидя на траве. Брок пялился в лиственный свод, валяясь на спине.

— А все же странно, что принцесса Мишель так и не объявилась, — сказал он. — Кажется, вся Европа знает, что в Гильбоа на троне король Бенджамин, а ей и дела нет.

— Брок, это значит только, что принцессы нет в живых. Может, заболела и умерла, пока скиталась с Шепардом, может, не пережила роды. А Шепард побоялся донести до короля весть о смерти его сестры.

Джек сел на траву рядом с сыном. Если быть совсем честным, он волновался за сестру и хотел бы, чтобы она всё-таки вернулась в Шайло, жила хоть и не во дворце, но неподалёку, можно было бы иногда видеться, а смерть… смерть не входила в его планы совершенно.

— Может, прижилась где и менять ничего не хочет, или фермерский сынок не выдержал трудностей и сбежал, оставив Мишель без денег, но с приплодом. Баки, ты же можешь незаметно поискать? Вдруг ей нужна помощь? Не хочу думать, что ее нет. Я не верю во всю эту магию близнецов, никогда не чувствовал ничего такого к сестре, но не может же она умереть.

Джек погладил сына по светловолосоой головке, укрыл своим плащом.

Баки вздохнул. Он уже искал Мишель, и не раз, но Сайлас приказал уничтожить все личные вещи беглой принцессы, так что особо полагаться на успех не приходилось.

— Раз мы здесь, давай я попробую запустить поиск по родственной крови, — сказал он. — Пожертвуешь полпинты? Магия крови в Гильбоа все еще под запретом.

— Фио ничего не нашел, — напомнил Брок. — Но он за пределами страны и не искал.

Джек без раздумий пересел поближе к Баки, чтобы не тревожить сон сына, достал из заплечного мешка чистую миску, на всякий случай протёр её тряпицей и, полоснув кинжалом по ладони, сжал её в кулак.

Кровь потекла бойкими ручейками, собираясь на дне. Джек должен хотя бы попытаться найти сестру.

— Хватит, — сказал Баки через некоторое время и перевязал Джеку руку, предварительно смазав рану бальзамом.

Потом взял миску и бросил в нее несколько крупинок голубого порошка из замшевого мешочка, который носил на поясе. Кровь тут же свернулась, сделалась чем-то вроде влажной глины. Баки достал кровавую глину из миски и вылепил из нее птицу, похожую на скворца. Огладил по спинке, поднес к губам и дунул в клюв. Птица тут же встрепенулась, захлопала крыльями, крикнула, наклонив головку набок. Она вся была цвета крови, от клюва до когтей.

— Найди потерянную, — сказал Баки. — Найди сестру.

Птица вспорхнула с его руки и унеслась куда-то на запад.

— Ну вот, — вздохнул Баки, начисто вытирая миску и проверяя, остановилось ли у Джека кровотечение. — Если Мишель жива, она найдется, если умерла — птица вернется черной.

Джек лёг рядом с Баки, устроив голову у него на бедре.

— Четыре года назад вы меня украли для себя, — улыбнулся он. — Расстроили помолвку, приволокли не пойми куда. Я ведь думал, вы меня в невольники продать хотите.

— Если бы хотели, продали бы сразу, а не тащили сюда, — сообщил Брок. — Но Баки, как всегда, все решил по-своему. Сам, небось, не знал, зачем?

— Не знал, — согласился Баки. — Просто чувствовал, что так будет правильно. А что твои тогдашние люди? Так и не объявились?

— Нет. — Джек погладил Баки по животу. — Картер нашёл с помощью Фио почти всех. Кто служил Фьюри, благословляя Богиню за то, что я жив, кто подался к местным баронам. Устроились как могли.

— Ну и ладно. — Брок перевернулся на бок, глядя на них обоих. — Пойду силки проверю, будет у нас на ужин зайчатина.

Он поднялся и ушел в лес. Баки погладил Стива по растрепанным светлым волосам.

— У тебя волосы каштановые, — сказал он Джеку, — у Люсинды тоже, а Стив совсем белокурый.

— Стив очень похож на мою бабку, правда, я помню её только по портретам в галерее, да и сам я в его возрасте был светленьким совсем и не менее любознательным. Няньки едва поспевали. Стоило отвернуться, а принц либо грязь нашёл, радостно вымазавшись по самые уши, либо свалился откуда-то, либо в рот что-то тянет, чему там явно не место. — Джек радостно сверкнул глазами. — Когда мне было шесть, я страшно боялся Томасину и считал её ведьмой. Отчего-то решив, что она ко мне подобреет, если ей подарить что-то полезное,  я ей перетаскал в комнату всех жаб, что смог выловить на пару с мальчишкой — помощником садовника в королевском саду. Как же я потом долго болел…

— Жаль, что ты не рассказал про Томасину раньше, — вздохнул Баки. — Я бы сразу ее прикончил. Интересно, где ее взял Сайлас?

— Не знаю, но она готова была глотки рвать за короля. Себя не щадила никогда и смотрела всегда так… — Джек покрутил неопределённо ладонью перед собой. — Будто он всё, что есть в её жизни. Волчицы так детей своих защищают обычно. Вот только вряд ли Сайлас ей хоть какая-то родня.

— Теперь уже и не узнаем, — согласился Баки. — Слишком много тайн Сайлас унес с собой в могилу.

Стив закряхтел, просыпаясь, сел, поморгал и уставился на отца огромными синими глазищами.

— Папа! — воскликнул он. — Хочу купаца!

Подхватив сына на руки, Джек усадил его к себе на колени.

— Купаться так купаться, но если мама спросит, что надо сказать?

— Мы тютють, — и улыбнулся так, что у Джека отпало всё желание спорить.

Раздев Стиви, он поднялся, скинул всё с себя и пошёл к воде. Джек любил бывать в Синем лесу, любил не потому, что только здесь он был по-настоящему свободен, не из-за охоты и необъятных просторов. Король Джонатан Бенджамин, тогда ещё принц Джек, влюбился в Синий лес, в Чёрные скалы, в ревущий водопад потому, что они сделали его по-настоящему счастливым, наполнили сердце любовью к самым невероятным людям, подарили семью и научили никогда не сдаваться.

 

***

Вечером, когда Стив, наевшись, уснул, Баки расставил шахматы на доске.

— Сыграем? — спросил он.

— Опять вы за свое… — проворчал Брок.

Под сводами пещеры захлопали крылья, и кровавая птица опустилась на плечо Баки. Она звонко крикнула и перелетела к Джеку на руку.

— Нашлась принцесса Мишель, — сказал Баки. — Давай посмотрим, где.

Он ссыпал шахматы в коробку, принес таз с водой и взял птицу в ладони. Опустил ее в воду, и птица, пару раз хлопнув крыльями, расплылась в воде багрянцем.

— Гляди, Джек, — сказал Баки. — Может, узнаешь знакомые места. Брок, ты тоже глянь.

Вглядываясь в воду, Джек одновременно узнавал и не узнавал Мишель. Птица, видимо, наблюдала за бывшей принцессой с крыши какого-то строения, особо не попадаясь на глаза. Мишель смеялась, таская на руках большеглазую, как и она сама, девчушку, точно так же, как и Джек, подкидывала её в воздух, что-то ворковала ей на ушко и совершенно не выглядела несчастной.

— Я не знаю этих мест, — улыбнулся Джек. — И даже не хочу ей напоминать о себе. Мишель счастлива, только это мне и было важно.

— Судя по домам, это какое-то из германских княжеств, — заметил Брок. — Эти белые стены и балки коричневые… Но если ты не хочешь ее искать, то и неважно.

— Да, на Пруссию похоже, — согласился Баки. — Но может быть и Бавария, и Вестфалия.

— Она знает, куда писать, если понадобится помощь.

Джек откинулся на шкуры, вытянулся во весь рост, раскинув руки в стороны.

— Хорошо-то как.

Баки вышел, чтобы выплеснуть воду, и лег рядом с Джеком, стараясь не задеть Стива. Брок уже сонно посапывал.

— Пока Стиви не вырастет настолько, чтобы спать отдельно, не видать нам любовных утех на этом ложе, — улыбнулся Баки.

— У нас вся жизнь впереди, любовь моя, — ответил Джек, ласково целуя Баки, коснулся губами упрямой линии скул, ямочки на подбородке, кадыка. — Вся жизнь.

Можно сколько угодно убегать от своей судьбы, можно идти ей наперекор, но иногда бывает так, что у судьбы и кони быстрее твоих, и магия наготове, и людей больше. Джек лежал в сонной тишине пещеры где-то под Чёрными скалами, посреди Синего леса, о которых так любила рассказывать старая кормилица, и улыбался, радуясь возвращению домой. Он мог быть сколько угодно монархом, королём королевства Гильбоа. Джек Бенджамин навсегда останется принцем Чёрных скал.

 

 

###  **The End**

 


End file.
